


The Dongo Dossier

by TwitchyDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Food Kink, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyDragon/pseuds/TwitchyDragon
Summary: Jake Dongo hates his job and his life, but little does he knew that he has a greater purpose.  After a near brush with death, he wakes up in a new world, with new wonders and of course.... lots of cute boys.  Can Jake save this new world, or will it fall to chaos as he enjoys the trappings and temptations all around him?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started

“FUCK THIS JOB” I scream, well not out loud I am still at the job I hate and I am not quite ready to be unemployed at twenty-five, yet. Hi, I guess I better introduce myself, my name is Jake, Jake Dongo, I know and I have heard all the jokes about my name before. Anyways I as I mentioned I am twenty-five years old, I have red hair and deep hazel eyes, my dad always said I had my mom’s gypsy brown eyes. I currently work at a simple data entry office in New York, didn’t grow up here moved here with my family. For working at a desk job I have done my best to stay in shape, I was a swimmer in high school and still have the body. Anyways so that is me, back to my, menial job and the adventure I was about to start.

It was just one headache after another with this stupid desk job, I swear my boss is trying to get me to quit, which I would if I had less self-control but I was close, God I was so close. I have been at this simple office desk job for about five years and I was ready for a change, I wanted to travel the world and have adventures, to see exotic places and meet interesting people. I wanted to do something useful, to be helpful to someone and make a change for the better, and maybe have some great adventures along the way and maybe gets some boy ass on the side.

Yep I have a love of boys, young and old, short and tall and it is totally torture, I feel lately that all the cute boys here in New York are getting sexier and teasing me like they know. I swear some of them do know, and I could easily name half a dozen incidents in which the boys I see are literally teasing me. One such, that I actually recall fondly, involved a young preteen at the beach. I go there to tan when the weather allows, and I have a kind of hidden place where I go to do it, a small rocky outcropping in a kind of unknown beach. I say kind of unknown because a few locals know of the place and bring their families to get away from the crowds at the more popular and well know places. Anyways I like to tan in a pair of European speedos I got online, they make my toned body look amazing and while laying in my spot I heard a little voice nearby.

The voice belonged to a little twelve-year-old raven haired boy who had left the area most of the families used to explore the rocks. He knows I saw him but was acting like he didn’t know I was watching and damn, I was locked on him. He was so cute and sexy in a pair of speedos like me that really showed off his bubbly butt. While exploring and pretending he didn’t know I was watching, he found a little pool of water and quickly slipped in. When he got out he did that thing most of us do and whip the water from our bodies, well as much as possible at least. But when he did it he accidentally caught the edge of his speedos and pulled them down part ways, exposing his lovely tender boy ass to me. It took him much longer than it should have to pull them back up, and he gave himself a nice wedgie also, which ended up showing off more of his supple cheeks. Before he left over the rocks that brought him here, he looked to face me, our eyes met and he winked at me and blew me a kiss, I swear I came right there.

But anyways I digress my ultimate goal is to travel the world and have adventures in some exotic, magical land, I have a strong love of fantasy too, shut up. My more erotic dream includes the far off magical exotic land but involves plenty of hot boys everywhere, all willing to be with me, ahh well I can dream at least right. All that beautiful boy ass walking around for my viewing pleasure, and those hard little dicklets throbbing, waiting for my attention if only I could just reach out and . . .

“JAKE” I hear a loud grating voice that smashes my fantasy apart, “What the fuck are you daydreaming about, I told you I need that report in twenty minutes and that was twenty-one minutes ago.” My boss, see why I hate this job so much, I feel like he is just picking on me for his own amusement, I know paranoid right but still.

“Sorry Mr. Stevens,” I say trying to sound apologetic and timid, he likes that, “I guess I got a little distracted, I can have it to you in 5 minutes.”

“I needed it 5 minutes ago and if you hadn’t been day-fucking-dreaming and making up these have passed excuses I would have it,” he says at me with that whole angry and disappointed tone that he uses to intimidate and guilt the new hires. It really doesn’t work on me anymore and he knows it and that just makes him more pissed.

“Sorry, sir,” I say with a complete lack of feeling and emotion, I think I finally hit the point where I don’t care, “I will work harder” the usual response, didn’t really mean it, don’t think I ever really did when I said it.

“Well that just isn’t good enough” he starts shouting now, damn here comes the spit and I left my goggles in the car, “you have been a royal fuck up for a long goddamn time, I don’t even know why I felt it necessary to keep you on since all you do is screw up.” By this point, the spit was indeed flying and I was myself getting pissed, and I try to pride myself on a calm level head in times of stress.

“I don’t know what else you want from me sir” I start with the whole innocent routine if anything it will get all my coworkers around me to feel sorry for me and hate him even more as if that was possible.

“Here is what I want you, grade A turd” he is really yelling now, I guess he must be really ticked, he usually doesn’t scream in the main office area like this, “I want your sorry fucking ass out of here, pack up your shitty desk and get your miserable hide out of my sight” here it comes the big finish “YOU ARE FIRED.”

I wasn’t entirely shocked at this news, I mean I was shocked as anyone who has just been fired and is now dealing with all those sudden thoughts upon being jobless. But the worry of how I was going to pay for, well everything was taking a backseat to the sudden and surprising feeling of joy. I was free of this job and I didn’t have to do anything, other than sitting here and take a spit shower from an ugly middle-aged man in a worn out soup stained suit.

“OK” was my response, and that seemed to shut him up right quick, I could almost see his mind working, ‘what no begging, no pleading, no crying’ I could see I was denying him the pleasure of watching someone squirm for their job. Not me, at the moment I was reeling at the thought of never having to see his face again, and I know that I was a good working and this was all him having a bad day, well buddy it was about to get worse.

I start to pack up my area, it’s not much just a few personal things I kept at my desk to make work seem a little more bearable. Most of it I didn’t need, but of the items, I packed quickly was the usual my phone, the lunch I had packed, and some pictures. The pictures were the most important, one was of my parents who I lost in a car accident about two years ago. And the only other one I had was the most beautiful boy, he was about ten years old with shaggy blonde hair and some baby blue eyes, cute little nose and perfect smile. I told everyone who asked that he was my adopted little brother, said my parents were feeling lonely since I moved out and wanted to help out someone who needed it.

The truth is, I had no idea who he was, I was just walking through the park, it’s the shortest way to work from my home, and there he was leaning against a tree just watching the park. I walk up to him and asked if I could get a picture, and to my utter amazement, he just smiled and nodded. I had no idea at the time what my cover was going to be if he asked why I need a picture of him, and saying you are the most beautiful boy here and I want to fuck you probably wasn’t the best thing to say. Good for me I have a great phone with an even better camera and I took more photos than I should have but he didn’t seem to mind and didn’t ask any questions, which should have raised some questions to me but I was in heaven snapping dozens of pics of his lean tanned body to care at the time. When I was done and almost late for work, I said thanks, he just smiled and said we would meet again in a different place. I didn’t know what he meant, and I didn’t care, I had at least 2 dozen pics of his perfect face and luminous smile, I was in heaven.

Anyways back to my firing, I gathered up the last of my things and loaded up my messenger bag and started for the door calm and collected, I could freak out at home. When I made it to the elevator that seemed to break my boss out of his trance as he called after me. I did take some joy in watching that ugly little fat man run, well I don’t think he can run, waddle seems more appropriate, after me. I swear if he falls and lands head first in someone's trash bucket I will lose it, and maybe stay for that. But sadly he reaches me upright if not slightly out of breath from his twenty-foot job, here comes the please stay request.

“Jake, wait” his tone suddenly different “maybe I was a little hard on you, I could give you another chance, let you prove yourself a good employee.” Wow, even when trying to apologize and keep me he was putting me down, well it wasn’t going to work, I was out.

“No thanks sir,” calm and collected, gotta make them feel this one “I think it is about time I find myself a new job, expand my horizons and move on” yeah that did it, “it was a pleasure working here and I will miss all of you,” there’s the elevator, step inside and press button, and as the doors close “AND FUCK YOU ALL BITCHES, I AM FREE.” Maybe that last part was a little much but it was how I felt and felt good to say, and the look on some of my co-worker's faces and the face of my now ex-boss were priceless.

As I make my way home I pass through the same park I met the perfect boy, I call him Devon since I have no idea his real name. I take out the picture and look at it again, always make me happy to see his warm smiling face, tanned skin, and athletic body. I do a quick look around the park and no, I don’t see him, just not my lucky day.

My apartment building is just right across from the park which is right across from the building my office was in, so the commute was a breeze. I just need to cross the street from the part to my building and it is usually pretty easy, but every so often some jackass speeds through. I manage to get across find and into my apartment building with now no issues, once inside I begin my climb up the stairs to my fifth floor home. Inside it is nothing special, just your usual New York apartment, small and it all looks like it was smashed together at the last minute, but it is home. I decide I need to get some fresh air and out of my stupid suite, so in a quick change, I am ready to get out and get my now lack of a job off my mind at least for a little bit. Dressed in my favorite shorts, and a comfortable t-shirt I slip on some sneakers and head back out the door, maybe my mystery boy will be at the park again.

Down at the street, I look to the park and do a quick scan to see if my little eye candy boy is there, can’t see from here so time to go on a scouting mission. Looks clear so I start across, and that is when I hear it, squealing brakes and screaming voices, damn it, I am going to die today too, I didn’t even get to see my perfect boy again either. Just before the red mustang slams into me I see him, my perfect boy, standing across the street in the same spot I saw him last time, leaned up against a tree, but this time I swear he is looking right at me.

It's funny how right before death all of time seems to slow down, it’s like if I could I would jump free from the oncoming sports car. But in this instance of time slowing I am focused on the boy, if I am to die or enter a long coma, I want to take in his beauty as much as possible. His blonde locks are still shaggy and seem to be extra golden today shining in the sun, and those baby blue eyes like two pools I wish I could swim in. He is smiling at me, his perfect white teeth straight and clean adding contrast to his lightly tanned skin of which he is showing a lot of today by just wearing a white wife beater and some blue short shorts. A smile stretches my face as I notice something, his tight little short shorts. Which just cover a third of his smooth thighs, are tented, and I mean tented, seems like the boy of my dreams has a hard little boy boner. I am glad that the last thing I will see is my dream boy, smiling and horny, now I can literally die happy, and that is when the whole world goes black.


	2. Welcome to New Warens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new world with lots to explore and much to figure out

I think I am flying, or at least it feels like I am and there is a bright light surround me, I can’t see this because I can’t seem to open my eyes but still that light is bright. But the sensation of flight seems short-lived, mainly because after a minute or two I feel a cool hard surface beneath me and the light that seemed to envelop me is gone too. I feel a bit worried, and don’t know if I should open my eyes or just keep them closed and wait for someone to find me and help.

“You have to wake up” who is talking, that voice is quite nice, like the sounds of a warm summer day, “please Jake, open your eyes, it is time for you to help us.” Help them, at least they know my name, that is a good thing but a weird thing for first responders to say. The last thing I remember, being fired and walking home and then, oh yeah the red mustang coming right at me. Does that mean I am dead, now I am not sure I want to open my eyes, depending on where I might be, but I guess that beautiful voice could belong to an equally beautiful boy and no matter where I am would be ok.

So I open my eyes and what I see is not the heaven or hell that I, nor millions of others thought. I was laying on a stone table of sorts in a shallow cave, strange place to wake up, and I have woken up in some strange places. But this time I am fairly sure I was not hammered before and this is not like any hangover I have ever had. Normally when I wake up in a strange place on a strange bed someone else is next to me, but never have I ever woken up on a stone bed in a cave. Though my last roommate’s room could be considered a cave if you replace damp rocks with rotten food and dirty clothes, worst roommate ever.

As I got up and walk to the mouth of the cave I looked out and was shocked by the sight that was laid out in front of me. An expansive desert was laid out before me, rolling dunes everywhere of every size, some small as a person and others large like a mountain. Off in the distance, I could make out some real mountains, large jagged peaks rising from the ground and high up to meet the sky, some dusted with snow at the summit. Scanning the scene before me I can also make out a large patch of green that seems to stand out amongst the sand and rock, I know what that is called it’s an oasis, yeah that is right an oasis. I also see a rising column of smoke off in the distance and from my vantage point, I can’t see where it is coming from. Right below the oasis, I could see what looked like ruins, old building and fallen walls that seemed to surround a central structure that was largely intact. But the most interesting thing I see is a city, a large walled city with a river running through it, right in the middle of a huge desert, it’s like a dream come true. And that thought leads me back to the idea that I am dead, or in a deep coma and this is my reward for life or drug-induced dream.

Either way, it is still a lot to take in, I look back at the table I woke up on and see a note, definitely wasn’t there before. Picking up the note I see that it is handwritten and on a very old look piece of parchment, yep definitely not normal paper this is old world parchment. Taking a close look I realize that I can at least read it, English thank god I don’t have to get it translated because I think my phone got lost somewhere in all this craziness;

Dear Jack,  
I hope you are feeling well, nearly getting run down by a car can cause some people to question things. But I know you are stronger than that, and reading this will confirm that you are doing better. Welcome to New Warens, that is the name of the town I am sure you saw from the cave, it is the only civilized settlement in these lands. And before you ask, yes you are not back New York, or anywhere in your world, I have brought you here to my world because I know you are special and don't belong in your world. I suggest you have fun and explore this new land, head over to New Warens and look around, the whole city should be more to your liking than New York. When you are ready to, come visit me in the temple on the top of the hill overlooking the city, we can talk and I can clear some things up for you.

Sincerely your Devon.

Devon, could it be the boy from the park I mean I named him Devon because I like the name and he kind of looked like a Devon. At the bottom corner of the note is a seal of some kind, round with lots of characters around the outer edge that have absolutely no meaning to me. In the center is what appears to be a boy with wings standing legs apart with, to my shock and great joy, a hard-on. Could this real, I certainly hope so, if not it is the best dream I have ever had, an official-looking letter with an official look seal that is adorned with a nude winged boy. Well anyway, this note was the only information I had on my location and what I should do next, so it’s off to this town New Warens to find out more. Taking one last look at the cave to make sure there is nothing else, I head out and towards the city in the distance, hopefully, it is not too far. 

Trekking through the desert was not as bad as I thought it was going to be at least it is not hot. I mean it’s a desert, I was expecting it to be scorching but it actually very comfortable, like the perfect summer day only in a desert surrounded by sand. I am surprised that the way to, New Warnes was it, yeah New Warens, was pretty easy. I pictured trekking up shifting dunes and rolling down the other side, but once out of the cave, there was a stone path leading right through the desert. All in all, it was a pleasant journey and in no time I was walking along the huge walls of the city, following the path I finally make it to the large gates of the city.

The gates of the city are huge, at least twenty feet high and made of shiny black metal, I have never seen anything like it before, which isn’t much living in New York. But still, the area outside the open gates is bustling with activity, people of all kinds crowded around small stalls. From what I can see this is the first stop for traders, merchants, and caravans who are traveling to this city from far of lands, and for those leaving the city on great adventures. I know sounds romantic and cheesy but that is what I see, and kind of what I hope. Getting closer to the crowds I can see that there is also a variety of dress, well that make me feel better about the close I am wearing, at least I shouldn’t stand out too much maybe just as a traveler from another land.

“Don’t forget supplies before heading out into the desert” a merchant in, a red cloth covered stall shouts to some people on horses leaving the city.

“My wares are the finest and highly desired in the lands to the east,” another merchant says to a trader who looks to be stocking up for a long trip.

“Protection, don’t get caught in the desert without some sturdy weapons” shouts a merchant under a bright green tent, “the Jackals of the desert are ruthless, and who knows what dangers might await the unprepared in foreign lands.”

“Mercenaries for hire needs some reliable bodyguards” I hear another voice calling to the crowds, “experienced guards with no fear available for hire.” 

I walk through the crowds and no one seems to pay me any mind, great I would hate to stand out and have everyone looking and pointing, I am not really much for being the center of attention. Well, it seems time to get into this city and find that temple to find out what all this world hopping is all about. I get close to the massive city gates and can see that they are guarding by a small contingent of heavily armed guards, they seem to be checking everyone who wants in. Well so much for an easy way in, I hope they don’t ask for papers or anything because the only thing I have that even remotely qualifies is the note from this Devon.

I wait in the small line that has formed before the guards and just try to act like I belong and I have some idea of what is going on, even though I am totally lost. When my turn comes up and I approach the guard, he looks me up and down and says the one thing I was hoping he wouldn’t.

“Papers please,” he says, fuck me, this is what I was worried about. So I do the only thing I can and hand him the note and hope for the best, and if that fails I am a very fast runner. The guard looks at the note, then to me and then back to the note and then another guard comes over who also reads the note then eyes me up. Great, this is going well, now at least half a dozen guards are conversing over the note while judging be, but it all stops when the first guard hands me back the note and steps aside. Following suit, the other guards also step aside and allow me entrance to the city.

“Welcome to New Warens sir,” the first guard says to me all official-like, make me feel special, “should you need anything just ask, I am guard captain Dravil, please enjoy the wonders of our city” and with that, I am now inside the city walls of New Warens. The walls of this city are surprisingly thick, I couldn’t even guess but I wonder what they were protecting against out here in the middle of nowhere. Anyways I was happy to be out of the open desert and into civilization, at least there were other people around and at least a few of them were pretty nice. So not a bad beginning for my first real adventure crossed a small portion of a desert and got past some guards into a large desert city, pretty good for my first day.

Once inside the city, I took a moment to breathe it was a little stressful, and I was still taking in all the new information I was given. Somehow transported to a new world for some as of yet unknown reason, and entering a strange city where I was totally alone and no idea what I was doing. Well, that was a small lie, I was heading for the temple to meet with this, Devon, but still, I was still very much so in the dark and kind of just walking blind, but it was exciting and new and I only half cared. 

Looking around the city I was in it was clear right away that this was not a normal city by my world’s standards, well not by New York standards. First of all, I seemed to be in a large marketplace, I can see colorful stalls selling just about anything one in this world could want, it was not like I was going to see an iPhone dealer or anything. Second, it was clear that there were at least here a disproportionate number of males to females, as a matter of fact, I don’t see any women or girls at all, just men and boys running about the place. Third, and to me, the most important, is all the boys, so many boys, of all ages running about being boys, and to my great joy, all seemed to be dressed with much less modesty than in my world. Everywhere around me, boys in short shorts and tiny t-shirts walking about like it was the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it is, I mean with this heat and lots of sun too many clothes would not be good for anyone.

Surveying the area something seemed out of place even here, what looks like a small pale skinned eight-year-old in just a powder blue thong following closely behind an older boy who must be his brother. The older boy, at least sixteen was wearing a tight little jockstrap that left his round muscular buns open for mine, and anyone else, viewing pleasure. The only other thing each brother is wearing seems to be a simple necklace strung with bright red beads. To make the situation even better, if that is even possible, the older boy stopped to look at a stall and his little brother with no shame, reached forward, putting his small hands on his older brother’s round ass. The little preteen then preceded to separate the muscular cheeks, making his older brother shiver at the rush of cool air as his most private place is put on display. Once he revealed his pink teen hole to the world the little preteen just dove in face first into his brother's ass. I almost fainted at the sight, no one else in the whole market place seemed to notice as they went about their shopping, but it was all I could do just to stand up. Watching closely I could see the younger boy lapping hungrily at his brother’s teen hole, and the effect it was having on the teen was quite visible to me. I watched with lustful eyes as the pouch holding his teen package began to grow and extend from the pleasure his little brother’s tongue was giving him. 

The older boy, now moaning loud had stopped looking at the wares in the stall and is now just pushing his shapely ass back to get as much of his brother’s face in there as possible. The preteen also appears to be enjoying his part in this dance as his own little thong has pitched quite the tent. The teen reaches back to hold his ass cheeks open for his brother, while his little brother reaches forward with one hand to pull aside the teen’s pouch and reveal his hard throbbing cock. Gripping the rigid flesh he starts to jerk the cock with expert flicks of the wrist while at the same time pulling out his own hardness and still eating his brother’s tender hole. The whole area is filled with their moans and grunts as I can plainly see they are both about to cum. The teen lifts his head and yells out in ecstasy as his little brother’s hand milks eight shots of pearly teen cum from his thick tool, as his teen brother climaxes spilling his seed all over the ground, the preteen boy gives a few grunts into his brother’s ass as his body shakes all over. He pulls away from his brother’s ass he moans loud as his powerful kiddy cum washes over him. When both brothers come down from their orgasmic highs they cover up their half hard cocks, well the preteen tries to but his brother stops him, pulls off his thong and tosses it aside. He then picks up his naked brother and carries him off, and I can see right before they turn the corner he slips a finger into his kid brother’s hole. 

Ok, ok, ok, did that really happen, looking down I see the thong from the little kid at my feet, picking it up it looks real, feels real, and yep, smells real too. But why hand no one else noticed this event, maybe they were used to it, or maybe something more magical was at work. I know it sounds crazy and maybe it is, but hey I have been transported to some strange other world so some kind of magic has to be involved. Anyways this is wondrous, I seem to have been brought to an exotic magical land, just like I have always dreamed and to make it better it seems there might be some kind of boy loving happening here. I know that I was apparently the only ones to see it, maybe I should ask the person at the stall they had their fun in front of.

“Hello there,” the young man behind the stall says with a big smile, “you seem new in town, welcome to my humble stall.” Giving a quick glance I can see that he is selling decorative clay items, from jars to pots and the like. The craftsmanship is quite amazing both in the construction and in the artwork on each one.

“Yes, I am new,” I start putting on my most friendly face, “and I was wondering, did you see those boys who just stopped here a second ago?”

“Boys,” he thinks deep and I swear I can see something in his eyes, something cloudy maybe, “no sorry, you are the first person to stop by my stall today, it has been kind of slow, why did you see something?”

“No,” I say, “must be the heat, I just came a fair distance through the desert and I guess the heat must be getting to me.”

“Oh, that happens all the time, I get tell you how many times I have seen things that just were not there” he says, the clouds in his eyes disappearing, “just take it easy and get some rest, maybe something to drink, there is plenty to do and see in New Warens and thanks for stopping by.” With that I walk away, well that was weird it was like he was under a spell of some kind, one that let him not see the boys but know if someone else may have spotted them, interesting and very exciting. 

But taking a deep breath I remember the note and look straight ahead from the center of the marketplace and see a path leading to what can only be the temple, perched high on a hill overlooking the town. Looks like a straightforward path up the hill, I guess I should stop by and see this Devon person and find out what I am doing here if it is anything special or just your everyday garden variety kidnapping across worlds. Either way, it was still part of the first great adventure I was part of, I would have plenty of time at least I hope I will, to explore this exotic town and discover its wonders. That is provided I don’t get lost, killed, or really kidnapped by something else in this down, just have to remember that that note seemed to have some significance with the guards and it might come in handy again. So onwards to the temple on the hill, to this mysterious Devon, and more adventure and fun, oh please let there be fun.


	3. Getting Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring can reveal many secrets, and getting lost is not always a bad thing,

I swear I feel a little high right now, the sight at the marketplace was amazing, I mean a scene of gay incest right in broad daylight is great, but one involving a preteen boy rimming his older teenage brother is beyond wonderful. Ok, I have to maintain some level of calm and self-control, mainly because I have no idea what really happened there, two boys engaging in public sex without anyone so much as batting an eye is a little weird for me. Maybe they are all just used to it, something that happens all the time and therefore not really worth full attention, now that would be amazing, a whole town of boylovers or of people who just let kids have sex and don’t care.

Or if that is not the case, which from my point of view seems like the case since no one in the market seemed to even acknowledge the boy’s presence, that some sort of magic is at play. I mean beginning suddenly whisked away from New York and landing in a place I have never heard of, and right, as I was about to kick the bucket, seems to suggest a bit of magic, or ya know aliens. But I think I am more willing to believe magic over extraterrestrials at this moment, at least with the limited information I have.

Anyways, it seems like a good time to make my way to the temple to meet this Devon person who brought me here and find out what is going on in general. I can see the temple in the distance, I mean it is perched on a hill overlooking New Warens and the building itself seems quite huge so how hard can it be to find. So taking the first path off the market that looks like it leads up the hill it is time to find the temple.

\--------

Damn it, well I guess logical city planning doesn’t exist in this world because I have gotten myself fucking lost. One would think that the big ass building on the hill would be easy to find, take any path you find and head up, right well wrong. I have only been walking for a few minutes and with the path I chose I can already tell I am going the wrong direction, and these building don’t leave any room for passing between them so fuck it, might as well see this through, I am committed to my mistake and will see it through. Hey maybe through some weird way I will end up at the temple and be right in my chosen path.

After a few more minutes of walking and a half dozen corners turned I find that I am back at the market place, great back where I started this adventure is going well. What a minute, this isn’t the same market place I left, I mean it is but I seem to have found my way to a back alley of sorts behind the hustle and bustle of the more crowded one. This one was still full of colorful cloth covered stalls and full of people but this one is a little quieter and the people running the stalls look a little shady. It still has the usual mix of people wandering about, and a good mix of boys too, and the same as the last market, not a single female in sight, strange.

Giving the area a quick look I notice a bag sitting behind a crate off the side of the entrance to this little market. The curious side of me takes over and I have to find out what it is. Picking it up the first thing is this bag is heavy, and the second is it is heavy because it is filled with gold coins. I want to jump for joy and yell out loud, but that would be tactless and draw unwanted attention at this moment. But the feeling like I won the lottery sinks in and I can’t stop smiling as I quickly count my new fortune. From a quick glance and count I have at least fifty gold coins, and the shiny gold just makes me feel good, now at least I won’t starve in this world. I manage to fasten the bag of coins to my belt in front of me, better to keep an I on it, as I decide to give a quick look around this hidden market.

“Hello good sir,” I hear from a stall a little ways into the market, it belongs to a young looking man, maybe in his late twenties and damn he is good looking. He beckons me over and why not, at least I have some money so I won’t look like a complete fool.

“You don’t seem to be from around here,” the man says smiling warmly.

“No, I am new in town,” I say giving the innocent traveler act, hopefully, it works.

, “Well, in that case, welcome to New Warens,” he says, extending a hand, I shake it accepting his welcome with a smile, “I know those guards at the gate welcome travelers and merchants but they can sound so cold, you look like you needed a warmer welcome.” Well at least this dude is nice, and I have been told I am a good judge of character and such, he is not raising any alarms so I think I will trust him for now.

“I see you found our little shopping district,” he says, gesturing to the little market I wandered into, “oh and how rude of me, I am Lukie, a pleasure to you meet you.”

“Likewise” I, say “I am Jake, so what wares do you have, if I may ask” don’t want to let on that I am really not from around here, keep up the act as long as possible.

“Of course you may ask,” Lukie says, “most people wait for me to describe them, you are pretty straightforward, I like that one moment please” he suddenly disappears beneath the table produces a large wooden box, almost a chest. As he opens it multiple shelves extend out and up, like a large tackle box, and it is filled will small clear vials of colored powder.

“Welcome to Lukie’s Lustful Powders,” Lukie says with the traditional salesmen tone “I have traveled the known world to find and collect the most unusual assortment of mystical powders for all you lustful needs.” Lustful, OH MY GOD I scream internally, this is amazing I wonder what kind they are, and what they do, and how to use them, and a thousand other questions.

“Now I know what you are thinking, what are they and how do I use them, right,” Lukie says accurately guessing my questions, must be the most asked questions or he is just really good at this. “Well each color has it’s own special properties, they didn’t come colored that was my doing mainly so we can tell them apart from one another” he starts his sales pitch, “it all depends on what you are interested in and what you want to do, so first question what turns you on?”

“BOYS” damn it, didn’t mean to blurt that out, great going dumbass now he is going to give you that weird look and say he doesn’t have anything for you.

“Well,” Lukie starts, but his eyes reflect not disgust but joy, maybe “I have a few items you might find useful, lovers of boys are quite common around here so it is one of my most popular areas for sale.” Well, that is different but who am I to reject someone who accepts me, and is willing to sell me magical powders that might get me a boy.

“Here we have four powders that will prove the most interesting to you, I am sure,” Lukie says showing off some blue, white, red, and gold colored powders “now these all have different effects and I will be happy to show you, just one moment.” He gives a quick look out of his stall and mutters yes, I follow his gaze and see that it has landed on a small group of boys, at least four of them and none older than twelve, and the youngest looks like he is seven. I and he quickly exchange glances and I see him lick his lips before he calls over to the group of boys as they pass by.

“Excuse me young ones” Lukie starts, the group of boys stops and all look up at him, each of them are so cute and adorable I almost can’t stand it “would you fine boys be willing to help me out with a demonstration.”

“What kind of demonstration,” the oldest boy asks, he appears to be the leader at maybe eleven years old, he has lovely jet black hair and green eyes which lock onto Lukie as he talks.

“I am trying to show this nice gentleman that my magical powders are the finest in New Warens and I could use some help,” Lukie is good, not saying what the powders do, at least not yet wonder if he will be honest or crafty.

“What do the powders do,” asks a curious boy, younger this time only maybe nine years old with curly brown hair and blue eyes, I can already see that his if not all the boy’s curiosities have peeked.

“Why they are magic powders that can make your wildest dreams come true,” Lukie says really hyping it up, he is good.

“Why are they different colors,” asks a smart looking ten years old, pushing his glasses up his nose over his hazel eyes and swiping his blonde hair out of his face.

“Well I do that to make them more eye-catching,” Lukie lies, and a good one too, “and the colors make it more fun rather than having them all one color or a bland color, am I right,” the boys accept this explanation and all agree to the demonstration.

“I like the colors,” says the youngest member of the group, an adorable little six-year-old boy with ginger locks and a dusting of freckles over his nose.

“Fantastic,” Lukie says, a devilish smile spreading across his face, “now I need you only one at a time so if I could have just one of you up here first” he says pulling out a plain wooden chair and setting it next to his stall as the first boy, the oldest one come up and sits down.

“Alright, little friend, what might your name be,” Lukie asks with a friendly tone.

“Makeal,” the boys says smiling as any apprehensions he may have had seemed to vanish.

“Well ok Mekeal thanks for helping first,” Lukie says taking the blue powder and uncorking it, and turning towards me “are you ready now?” All I can do is nod as he sprinkles a tiny amount of the powder over Mekeal, just enough for me to see leave the vial and float down over the boy before it seemed to be inhaled or absorbed into his body.

At first, nothing happened, but soon after corking the vial Mekeal’s eyes glaze over, his mouth opens and his tongue hangs out as his body is overtaken with some strange new feelings. Lukie hands me a small piece of paper, on it is written “Horny Blue” and after reading the paper, twice, I look back to Mekeal to see that it is true. His little shorts are now tented obscenely and the boy, not caring where he is or who is watching, quickly disrobes and exposes his smooth nude body to me, Lukie, and his friends. His friends all seem dumbstruck as they watch Mekeal, their eyes drawn to his hard little four inches which stands straight up and starts throbbing. Wasting no time the little boy grabs hold of his stiff tool and starts to jerk it hard and fast, his high pitched moans fill our ears and a small droplet of crystal clear precum exits his piss slit. All eyes are on Mekeal as he starts to jerk faster, his moans getting louder as he approaches his orgasm, at least I and Lukie know he is close the other boys still seem shocked and confused by what their friend is doing. Then it happens, with a cute little squeal Mekeal slams his tight fist down and his little boy cum rockets out of his abused pecker and onto the ground in front him. After his strong little orgasm, Lukie helps the boy dress while he is still shaking from the aftershocks of his powerful kiddie cum before patting him on the head and pushing him back to the group.

“Next please,” Lukie says breaking the silence, the boys all look at each other, no one says a thing, Mekeal is still smiling like an idiot and swaying back and forth on his feet still in bliss from his experience. Smiling shyly the cute little six-year-old steps forward and takes a seat in the chair.

“And what is your name darling,” Lukie asks taking the vial with the yellow powder from the chest.

“Derik,” says the youngest member of the group not really looking Lukie in the eye, he is so cute I could eat him up.

“Well Derik are you ready to help with the demonstration,” Lukie asks uncorking the vial as Derik looks back to his older friend still smiling happily and not saying anything before nodding. Lukie dusts the little boy with a small amount of the powder before replacing the cork and tucking it away, and handing me a note. I take a quick peek at the note before anything happens “Growing Gold” is printed on it, and my heart starts to beat fast, what could that mean, it could have dozens of different meanings both literal and figurative. But my question is soon answered when I look back at Derik who seems to be squirming uncomfortably in the chair.

I soon can see, along with the rest of his group, what the issue is with little Derik, a bulge has appeared in his shorts, but his bulge seems to still be getting bigger. Now I understand what the label meant, and now I can’t wait to see how it plays out. Derik looks up at Lukie, then to me and then to his open-mouthed friends before looking at the massive lump in his shorts, and thanks to his quick thinking he manages to get his quickly tightening shorts off before it was too late. Seems it was a good day for Derik to not wear underwear because the golden powder has caused his dick, which should be more like two inches hard, to grow to an unheard of size. At the moment it was six inches, thick and still growing steadily he was both shocked and scared as he looked up to Lukie for help.

“Oops, that was the wrong powder,” Lukie says feigning a mistake and doing a good job at playing innocent and acting sorry, “the only way to get it to stop is too. . .” he starts to explain before ducking under the desk. After fiddling around he reappears with a scroll and quickly pretends to read through it.

“Masturbate,” Lukie says as Derik looks up at him with confusion, “you know, jerk your cock, beat your meat” he tries to explain making the hand motions.

Derik looks a little apprehensive before reaching to grab his rigid still expanding cock, which is about eight inches long by now. The moment his hand wraps around his thick ever growing dick something changes in him, his eyes roll back in immense, please. As if he was imbued with new knowledge, Derik starts jerking his huge meat fast and hard. His friends can only watch in silent wonder as the youngest of them abuses his magically altered tool. As he pumps his cock the expanding magic seems to stop, and as he keeps going it begins to shrink. I can clearly see that he is getting close to cumming as his balls, made bigger by the powder, draw up close to his slim body. Then with a deep groan, he lets loose a torrent of boy cum, much too early for his age and coats the ground in front of him. Still, in the afterglow of orgasm Derik drops his hand from his cock and I see that is no longer growing, but it seems to have stopped shrinking as well. I guess it looks like it is about five and a half inches long now that it is softening so it might be as big as eight when he gets hard again. One thing is for sure, that little boy is now hooked, his eyes have that twinkle of lust as he comes back down to earth and hops off the chair and back to his astonished friends.

“Well that was interesting,” Lukie says, “sorry again Derik for mixing up those powders, but at least it looks like you had fun,” he was right and I certainly had fun watching that.

“Anyways, you two still want to help out with my demonstrations,” Lukie asks pointing to the two boys left, both wide-eyed obviously in shock from the things they have seen. Both boys nod their heads furiously as they both make for the chair, Lukie laughs a bit as he pulls out another chair for the other boy. Both boys one nine years old and the other a little older at ten, are now seated and shaking in excitement, their friends are still in a daze after their experiences and just standing nearby swaying back and forth. 

“And what are your names little ones,” Lukie asks the eager little boys.

“Jasp” the nine-year-old answeres smiling big.

“Alexi” the ten-year-old follows, also smiling with a big toothy grin.

Lukie pulls the vial with the red powder up and dusts a bit over each child’s head before handing me the label and putting the vial back. Quickly reading the label, I was very excited to know what was going to happen next, it reads “Red Rump” wonder what that meant. What could that mean, it could mean a few different things and I look up from my ponderings to find out that Lukie has vanished. Ok now that is weird, well weirder I should say and it was getting weirder. The boys were both looking odd, they were sweating and starting to pant and in no time their clothes were gone and both little angels were naked as the day they were born. I couldn’t take my eyes of those hard little cocks as the boys looked around and worry started to fill their adorable little eyes.

“Mister please,” Jasp said his little prick throbbing hard “it itches.”

“Yeah mister,” Alexi adds holding his hard on but not jerking, “it itches inside, please help.”

“Inside, what do you mean inside,” I ask, as my mind connects the dots seconds after I ask, and right before both nude darlings turn around on the chairs, grabbing the backs of them and sticking their perfect round rumps out at me.

“Inside,” they both say, as they spread their legs as wide as they can on the chairs to part their plump cheeks and reveal to me those pretty pink holes, “please mister, help.”

Now if my cock wasn’t hard enough, it was ready to rip right through my pants, so I let it free before it can ruin literally the only close I have in this world. My big cock flops free, I have always a larger than average cock but with all the excitement so far looks like it is the hardest and biggest I have ever seen him.

Moving closer to the little kid’s asses I put my hands right on Alexi’s wide hips and part his cheeks a bit more, getting a good look at his virginal boycunt before putting the tip of my eight-inch cock right against it. Now I know I should stretch these little guys first and make sure both their holes are lubed and pliable but I can’t wait, I have had this lust for little boys for years and it is about to be satisfied. As I begin to push into the first ever boy hole I have ever seen in person let alone touched or fucked something, ok I will say it, magical seems to happen. Alexi’s tight little hole opens up for me, spreading just enough to let me in without splitting him painfully. Don’t get me wrong he is still tight as fuck, but he seemed to be producing some kind of lube from his hole that let me slide straight to the hilt with almost no issue. 

Once I was buried deep in him, he calmed down, and just sighed happily, but Jasp was still squirming in need, his eyes looking right at me and begging me for some attention. I was in heaven, buried to the hilt in a preteen’s virgin hole with another begging me for the same, it was almost too much, almost. But not wanting to leave him out I reach over and casually slip two fingers into his dripping hole, yes dripping like the same kind of lube like substance Alexi was making. That is when I start to move, pulling out and then slamming back in when I hear Alexi whimper at the feeling of emptiness. His moans combine with Jasp’s as I finger fuck his tiny hole, and pound harder and deeper into his Alexi’s willing rump.

Ok time for a change, I pull completely out of Alexi and dive right into Jasp’s tight virgin hole, splitting him faster than Alexi, thanks to all the finger fucking, and reach over to finger Alexi’s no longer virgin but so he stops whimpering. I can’t believe it, I am fucking a nine-year-old boy and a ten-year-old boy deep and hard, and they want in. Jasp is taking my cock like a champ, grunting with each thrust and backing his little ass up to meet each one, trying to get it as deep as possible. That is when both kids cum, both having dry little kiddie cums at the same time. Yelling out in forbidden pleasure as both of their tight little kid holes get even tighter, Alexi’s around my probing fingers, and Jasp’s clamping down on my thrusting cock. I feel my own cum getting close, and not wanting to pick favorites I pull out of Jasp and push both little boy butts together. Screaming out in my first boy induced cum I paint both little boy’s backsides with my spray, shooting the most cum I ever have in the greatest orgasm of my life. Once I finish I survey my work and can only smile, two tiny preteen cuties facing me ass first coated in my cream, what a wonderful sight.

With that Lukie returns smiling big, his face red and a little out of breath, guess he was having his own fun. Both both look at each other and return to the others, their eyes still filled with lust and minds clouded in pleasure. Lukie then picks up the last vial filled with a pure white powder, and takes some and sprinkles it over each boy, handing me the label before putting it away. The small label this times reads “Pure White,” and while trying to figure out what it meant my question was answered as I watched the four boys. Their eyes glazed over, and before I could ask Lukie what was happening, he gathered up their clothes and handed them back to each boy. As they all got dressed, I realized I should too and put away my still half hard dick and looked back to the now fully dressed group. The trance they seemed to be in soon ended and they looked up at Lukie then to me and then back to Lukie.

“So when do we help with the demonstration,” Mekeal asked, as I just stared at them with wide eyes and open mouth.

“Oh, yeah well it seems my friend here has opted not to buy” Lukie lies, and with great believability too, “so I apologize but I won’t need your help after all, but so you don’t feel like I wasted your time, here is a silver for each of you.”

The boys all smile and laugh as Lukie hands them each a small silver coin and they all quickly mutter thanks and such before running off. Lukie just smiles as he watches them run off before turning back to me.

“Pure White is a purity powder, make them forget of any recent sexual actions with a small dose” Lukie explains, “and a large dose remove all sexual knowledge from them, and of course make them virgins again, it is quite fun at parties.” I just stare at him occasionally looking to the chest of powders and then back to him, this was amazing.

“So let me make you a deal,” Lukie says “normally these are ten gold each, but since you were such a good sport, and you are new in town, let’s say I will give you all four for just thirty-five gold, now that is a deal.”

Before I could respond I was pulling out the bag of coins I found and counted out thirty-five gold. He took the money packed up my vials in a little pouch for easy access that attached nicely to my belt, and kind of looked like those belts cowboys would wear that would be full of bullets. But my was full of lustful powders to make my wildest dreams come true, at least Lukie wasn’t lying about that when he pulled in the kids.

“Thank you so much for your patronage,” Lukie says shaking my hand, “come back anytime you need a refill or want to check out any more of my fine wares.”

With my new money, thirty-five gold short, and my new magical lust powders I find a small path between some tents and find myself back at the main market place. Ok well, that was fun, and I mean real fun but I should try to find my way to the temple and meet up with this Devon person. So it is time to start back to the temple, maybe I should ask directions first, at least someone here could point me in the right direction if not take me straight there.


	4. The Guard Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets the captain of the guard of New Warens and takes in a show.

Ok, time to admit I have a very bad sense of direction so it is time to ask for directions so I can get to that damn temple this year, if ever at all. That is when, while wallowing in the depression of my own lack of self-sufficiency, someone approaches me thanks be to God, or whoever is in charge in this world.

“Excuse me sir,” I look up from my thinking, yeah thinking not mopping “is there anything I can do to help you” it’s guard captain Dravil from the main gate, he seemed willing to help then and willing to help me now, so what the hell I kind of need it.

“Now that you ask,” I start, not wanting to sound needy but I think my tone is betraying my words, “I do seem to be a little lost.”

“That is quite common here sir,” Dravil says with a big smile breaking his superior guard face, “I will freely admit that our city is not the best in terms of layout, from the stories I have been told it was kind of a rushed project and we just keep adding things to it over the years.” He laughs deep and loud, reminds me that favorite uncle we all have a little crazy but lovable and always has great stories.

“I have noticed that I already got lost and somehow managed to end up back here, so not that bad I guess,” I tell him, already I can feel my spirits lifting talking to this young man. I hadn’t noticed before but he is actually really handsome, strong angular features but with a young complexion, he can’t be that much older than me. My eyes do travel quickly down his muscular body, from his wide shoulders and large arms to his narrow waist and wide hips, this man is beautiful.

“Well I am glad to hear that” Dravil says putting one hand on my shoulder and the other on his hip, just like that favorite uncle would do to offer advice, “if I may ask, where are you from and what brings you here to New Warens, and what can I call you?” Should have to know that question would pop up sooner or later, and here I could be completely honest since I doubt he knows every city in this world.

“Well my name is Jake, and I am from New York City,” I begin to explain, “it is a large city far to the east, and I am here to visit the temple, I am a traveler of sorts.”

“I see,” Dravil says smiling again, he has such a comforting smile “well we get lots of travelers to this city, mainly because we are the only one in this desert, and the desert is the only way across the continent. Well, that is unless you fancy mountain climbing or you can fly, New Warens has become quite the trading hub so we see all kinds of people from far and wide and from places I never knew existed.”

“Sounds exciting,” I say standing up “since you are guard captain, could you tell me the way to the temple, I don’t want to get lost again.”

“It is very exciting, and yes” he answers “I do know a few shortcuts through the town, but first I just got done with my shift, do you mind if we stop for some refreshments at one of my favorite places.”

“Sure sounds good to me,” I say, I mean who could resist an invitation from such a hunk.

“Great, it is a little out of the way but I will make sure you get to the temple,” he says taking the lead in the opposite way from the temple, “I give you my word as captain of the city guard.”

With that, I follow his lead away from the temple, but he did say his favorite watering hole is out of the way and that the city layout is a little messed up, so maybe this will be a roundabout way to get to my destination. But the bonus is the great view, and I don’t mean the stunning architecture of this exotic city, but the muscular globes of the captain in front of me.

It only takes a few minutes to get to the place he was talking about, and on the way, we crossed a large bridge that spanned the river I saw from the cave. The waters were crystal clear and the bridge was filled with people, some walking, and some fishing. Once across the bridge we made a turn and ended up at their destination. It was a nice little bar, out of the way was right I mean from here I could barely make out the street we came down and there was no sign on or above the door. Something in me told me this was weird, not bad weird, just weird but I trusted the friendly guard captain as he opened the door and ushered me inside before entering himself.

The inside was much nicer than the nondescript exterior, colorful and well furnished it was almost like entering a club than a bar, which is what I thought we were going too. But then something tipped me off that this was not your regular watering hole or regular anything. The art on the walls was boys, naked sexy boys in erotic poses lined the walls as the guard captain lead me to a small desk manned by a young teenager. My eyes were still roaming the art on the walls, taking in the hot artwork and a few, in particular, drew my attention the most. The first was a little boy, maybe eight years old, naked with his hands on a wall and his little ass sticking out and a large dildo sticking out of his tight hole. Another picture showed a toned teen boy on a weight lifting bench attempting to work out, but the preteen twins servicing his rigid teen pole seemed to be distracting him a bit. The last one I was able to get a glimpse of depicted the preteen twins from the last one, but in this one, they were kissing passionately while an older pair of twins pumped in and out of their little pussies while making out themselves.

“Welcome to Taboo,” the young teen at the desk said, “Mr. Dravil, welcome back, would you like your usual spot and drink order?”

“Yes, and yes,” Dravil said casually, he must come here a lot, well I guess I would too if I had this back in New York, “oh and before I forget, he is with me, and just get him some water he has had a long trip” he adds pulling me close to let the host know, all I can do is smile and wave.

“Very good sir,” the boy said as he rang a bell, and not a minute later another boy, younger this time maybe eleven came out from behind a curtain. This little darling was dressed only in a skimpy loincloth as he greeted us with a bow, before turning back and gesturing us to follow through another curtain. I should mention that the adorable little one’s loincloth was backless, so we were treated to the wonderful sight of his perky little ass rolling from side to side as he leads Dravil and me to table in a large seating area surrounding the main stage.

“Matthias will be your server tonight, and will be here for your drinks,” the guide said before bowing and walking away.

“So what do you think,” Dravil asks relaxing into his chair “I just got this vibe from you and thought you might like this place, and just pray to the gods that I am right because if not then I am in a lot of trouble.”

“DAMN,” is all I manage for the moment, and after a quick look around to take in all the sexy server boys in the room, not one in their teens yet, I can breathe again.

“Well lucky for you then, because you were right,” I say still in shock, “I mean Oh. My. God. This place is amazing, there is nothing, and I mean nothing like this where I come from.”

“Doesn’t surprise me” Dravil says eyeing up some lovely little eight-year-old bringing drinks to another table, the man at the table reaching around his young server and slipping a finger into his exposed ass. “New Warens is unique like that, I mean the general public doesn’t know about what goes on here or in other parts of the city, and we like to keep it under wraps. It is not illegal yet, but we don’t want some overprotective parent to cause a fuss so we just do it in secret, make is more fun in my mind anyway.”

“Agreed,” I nod along only really listening to about half of what he said while watching more nearly nude preteen deliver drinks and get fondled, “but when you said refreshments, I just pictured a simple tavern,” have to use the right terms at least I hope they are the right ones.

“Well this place is better than a simple tavern,” he says and I am glad I used the right words, “and they do have the best drinks around anyways so you get your drinks and a show.” Show, there is a show well I guess the stage would have implied that but still, I don’t think I will ever leave this place.

“Mr. Dravil, sir” we hear a small voice, and looking over we are met with a cute red-haired boy holding a small silver tray with two glasses on it, “I am Matthias and I will be your server today,” he says giving me the glass of water, and setting a darker colored liquid in front of Dravil.

“Will there be anything else right now?” the adorable freckled boy says, I quickly look at Dravil who meets my eyes and smiles, then give a nod that I take as a go-ahead to do what I was planning. Having seen a few other tables do this, I gently reach my hand around the smooth thigh of the youngster and give his young buns a squeeze. He moans softly as I continue my journey across his shapely backside to the valley that separates his cheeks. Throwing caution to the wind I slide a finger into his depths till I find my prize, his soft and warm boy cunt. By this point, the little angel is hugging the silver tray he brought and I can see that is tiny loincloth is tented from all the attention he is reviving. So naturally, I can’t stop now so with a little pressure my slim finger pops into the panting child, waiting for a moment to get my bearings I start to push more and slide in deeper. I know I have found the treasure deep in him when his eyes widen and cheeks flush red, a deep inhale as told me I discovered his childish prostate. With a little pressure and some forced thrusts, I assault his joy button quickly, his face is the picture of ecstasy as he is sent higher into pleasure, standing in a crowded room. My calculated and deliberate attack on his pleasure center made the child squeal as his kiddie cum floods his brain and body. It is almost too much to watch is kid cock bounce and throb under his loincloth with no one touching it.

After a few seconds he comes down from his orgasmic high, and with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, he takes a few deep breaths to try and compose himself.

“Thank you, sir,” he says to me, his voice shaking a bit as he lowers the tray to his side, “that was very kind of you.”

“No problem,” I say, trying to stay cool but I think I fail as I suck the finger that I used a little too quickly, wanting to taste the angel I just got off.

Matthias leaves our table and heads off back to work, but a little unsteady for a while until he is back on earth. I am still on cloud nine, that was so fun and glancing over to Dravil he is smiling, no grinning like a baboon. You know that shit-eating grins someone gives you when they are proven right or just want to be annoying.

“What,” I say my voice squeaking a bit.

“Did you have fun,” Dravil asks taking a sip of his drink.

“Are you kidding,” I say also taking a long sip of cool water, guess I was thirstier than I thought, “I had a blast, I don’t ever want to leave. Do you think they will let me live here?”

“Hahahaha” Dravil can only laugh, I was only half joking but still “I know right, if I could I would live right here too, but sadly no.”

“Well, I will just have to come here a lot then,” I say, “by the way how expensive is a place like this, and do what do I owe you for the water.” Normally one wouldn’t pay for water in New York, but seeing as we are in a desert I would guess water is not free.

“Good question and straight to the point” he says to me, “I like that, well this place is rather expensive, I mean my drink is five gold alone and your water, which I will cover because you are new in town, is two gold and you have to buy something when you are here or they throw you out, so no coming in just to play.”

“Ok, I guess I should have expected that,” I say thinking of the bag of coins I still have, guess as long as I know where this place is I can come back later.

“Welcome to Wiggles everyone” we hear a voice address the whole room, on stage, an older teen boy of about eighteen has taken center stage, “I hope you are all enjoying yourselves so far” he is met with a respectable cheer from the room for it being mid-morning still. 

“I will take it,” he continues, “as you know here at Wiggles we give you a show every hour, and right now we have decided to treat you all to something special, normally we save this for busy nights but what the hell. I give you virgin taker Bali” that gets a loud cheer from the half-empty room.

On the stage another teen enters, in his late teens as well he is tall, well muscled, extremely good-looking, and completely naked. His cock, which soft has to be at least six inches swings as he walks on stage as the lights shine off his light brown skin.

“Hello my darlings,” Bali says to the hoots of the crowd “some of you may know me, but for those who don’t they call me the Virgin Taker. They call me that for a good reason, I only fuck virgin boys and only on stage, and now is no different. I have found a perfect little boy, just dripping with innocence out on the street playing with some toys. I asked him if he wanted to make some money and be on stage with me, he said yes and is backstage right now getting ready. He has no idea what is going to happen, so just go along with it and don’t give it away too early ok friends.”

Bali winks at the crowd and everyone goes silent just as a young boy is brought out to join him on stage. The little youngster looks to be nine and is dressed in the same loincloths the server boys are in, which explains why his small hands are behind him as he tries to cover his exposed rump. The youngster in question has a shaggy head of brown hair that almost cover his shy blue eyes as he shifts back and forth on his little bare feet, obviously a little nervous to be on stage.

“Everyone this is Aaron,” Bali says as the crowd, including Dravil and myself, clap normally as we don’t want to scare the sweet kid, “he is going to be helping me with my show today, and as you can see he is a little nervous.” Bali turns to Aaron, who has finally noticed that he is naked and that his big dick is starting to swell. Aaron’s face starts to turn red, especially when Bali moves behind the timid child and puts his arms around his chest in an attempt to comfort him. The gestures as the effect Bali was looking for as he slips his own arms under the boy’s and pulls his arms and hands out from behind him to give him a big hug, and in the process expose his tender ass. Bali cuddles up close to Aaron pulling his smaller body tight to his larger one which causes Bali’s now fully erect teen tool to poke Aaron’s butt but slips down and between his smooth thighs. The teenager’s nine-inch pole is poking Aaron’s little boy sack which quickly causes the preteen to let loose a small moan as his own member starts to grow, pushing out his loincloth.

“It’s ok buddy” we can hear Bali tell the boy, “we are still going to have fun, don’t you worry just follow my lead, everyone here is very happy and excited to see you.” That last part seems to have struck something in the child, his blush lessens some, and he smiles a bit, guess all kids want to be stars deep down.

“Really,” Aaron says, “but it is kind of embarrassing,” he starts squirming a bit as Bali starts humping his big cock slowly between the kid's silky legs.

“That’s ok” Bali says reaching down to feel the lump in the loincloth, “looks like someone is excited though, you should let him out for some air.” As if in a trance either from the heat between the two and the lights, or the pleasure of his little balls being poked over and over, or maybe all of the above Aaron listens to the older boy and unties his loincloth.

The whole crowd watches as the little tyke’s only clothing falls to the ground and finally reveals his smooth body. It is quite a sight to see a shy yet horny little boy on stage with a large teenager behind him, the older boy’s cock between the youngster's legs poking his ball sack and dripping precum down his legs. While the little boy himself is sporting a throbbing boner which twitches like mad, almost as if it is alive with a mind of its own.

“Have you ever played with yourself before little one,” Bali says seductively into Aaron's ear, the boy is panting now his hormones seem to be running wild with all this attention. The preteen can only shake his head, lost for words at the moment as moans start to spill from his mouth. Bali reaches down and with one hand takes hold of the now squirming boy’s little nail, Aaron is so lost in the good feeling that he doesn’t say or do anything to stop the more dominate teenager.

“Well let me show you,” Bali says moving his hand up and down, slowly pumping the little boy’s throbbing cock to the delight of the crowd. Aaron can only moan as the flood of pleasure fills his tiny body, his own hands now on top of Bali’s and just rest there as his hand moves up and down. While this is happening Bali’s cock as vanished from between the boy's legs and I can’t quite make out where it when, not until I see and hear Aaron squeak do I know what is happening. That is when Bali turns the boy slightly to the side so we can all see what is happening, and I was right. The older boy’s big dick has found it’s way to Aaron’s rump and is slowly parting his pale globes and making its way down the valley of his ass to the hidden treasure inside. We all know when he finds it because all Aaron can do is groan when the heat of Bali’s cock meets the heat of his horny little hole.

At this point, Bali is so turned on he is leaking precum at a rate that fills the space between Aaron’s ass and starts to drip down his legs. That is when the moment everyone is waiting for happens, even Aaron himself, as the head of Bali’s monster pushes into the virginal entrance. Aaron’s eyes go wide and he starts to grunt as his most private place is plundered by a nine-inch monster intent on stealing his virginity. The silence in the room is so great we can almost hear the ‘pop’ when Bali’s engorged head finally makes it’s way fully into the young boy. There is stillness, but only for a moment before Bali starts to push, he keeps teasing and pumping the preteens hard on which keeps him horny and half distracted from the invader at his back door. I and Dravil watch intently as inch after inch disappears inside the youngster, his little hole taking it all in stride. Only once all of the teen's cock in inside the boy does the crowd cheer, we cheer for both of them. Then the show gets going as Bali lets go of the little one’s still hard cock and places both hand on the boy's hips, Aaron looks back at Bali in need right before the cock inside him starts to move. Bali doesn’t waste any time, the pulls right out and thrusts right back in, then his fucking of the once virgin ass really starts, all the while to the yelps and grunts of the boy beneath him. Aaron seemed to be in a little pain at first, but once Bali really got going it all dissolved into pure naughty pleasure as the large cock sawed against his tiny prostate, sending him to new heights of pleasure. Taking his short lesson from the teen now pounding his hole, Aaron takes hold of his own little boner and starts pumping in time with the cock in his ass. 

Soon enough the greatest feeling on earth hits the preteen, his first orgasm, dry and powerful he just screams into the air as his whole body starts to convulse and spasm, including his hole. This is just what Bali was waiting for as he redoubles his efforts and pounds the little boy with more strength than before. The new pounding makes Aaron shout out again as his first anal orgasm is triggered and his hole gets even tighter, milking Bali for all he is worth. That is all the teen can take apparently, he lets loose a series of grunts and shouts into the air as he cums deep into the still cumming boy.

For almost five minutes the boys stay connected as both ride out their powerful orgasms. Bali, still balls deep in a squirming preteen, his cum locked inside and the warmth of the tight little canal keeping him hard. Aaron, still shaking from what I think is his third consecutive dry cum is breathing hard and trying to regain control of his spasming body. Once Bali is ready he pulls his still hard cock out slowly from the boy’s butt, as he does though he deliberately grazes Aaron’s sensitive prostate, sparking the boy’s fourth orgasm. Bali pulls completely out of the cumming boy and just smiles as he sees some of his cum sneak out and flow down the boy’s legs.

“Well there you have it folks,” Bali says, his showmanship back even his is balance is not, “the taking of a preteen virginity, I hope it was as hot for you as it was for me, damn his has was fine. Now I am going to take this little love back to my room to rest, you all enjoy the rest of your day.” Bali lovingly scoops up the still cumming boy, whose eyes are glazed over as he floats in a world of pleasure, and carries him off the stage for a well-earned rest.

“Well that was nice,” Dravil says finishing his drink and setting the glass down before standing up again.

“Nice, you thought that was nice,” I say in shock, “puppies are nice, that was fucking awesome I think the hottest thing I have seen.”

“Well I am glad I could be the one to show it to you,” Dravil says gesturing for me to follow him out, “I guess I come he so much maybe I am used to it, maybe I should wait a while before my next visit then. Anyways we should go now, I can show you the way to the temple and I should get home, the wife and son will be waiting for me.”

“Wife and son,” I say in disbelief as we walk back out the way we came in, I see Matthias again and blow him a kiss as he just blushes and waves, “no offense but after that, I didn’t picture you with a wife and kid.”

“I know what you mean,” Dravil says as we enter back into the light, “but it was an arranged marriage and she’s my best friend so it works out, but she is into little girls so it’s even better, but that is a whole other thing.” If my mouth could drop to the ground it would, so much information all at once but none of it as shocking as that so far, I love this city.

“Anyways,” the captain says again “here take this,” as he hands me a rolled up parchment, “it’s a map of the city with a few routes that should lead you to almost anywhere you need to go. We usually give them out at the gate but when you got here we had just run out so I went to get some more, just head back to the market and you should find your way easy. It was nice meeting you Jake, I sure hope we meet again while you are in New Warens, good luck at the temple.”

“Thanks for everything Dravil,” I say as we shake hands and he heads off in the opposite direction I am, “I will try to look you up after my business at the temple.” 

With the new map, it was easy to find my way back to the market, now hopefully I can make it to the temple no problem and find out what the hell I am doing here. But whatever happens, I will make sure to have fun along the way and take in all the sights I can in this amazing city, now off to the temple.


	5. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some the fun of getting lost and the new experience with the guard captain, Jake finally finds his way to the temple and hopefully one step closer to solving this mystery. But, as it happens to all of us, Jake gets a little distracted by the area around the temple and can't help explore to see what secrets it might hold.

Thanks to Dravil and his map I shouldn’t get lost now, at least I hope not there is still my own stupidity when it comes to reading maps to contend with but I will remain optimistic for now. Back in the market I pull out the map and do my best to quickly orient myself and find the best path to the temple on the hill. Well at least the map is easy to read and from what I am seeing there is a path to the temple close and from the looks of it, it should be fairly straightforward. So barring any distractions on the way I should be at the temple with the hour.

Starting out I can feel I am putting a lot of confidence into my strides as I take the path next to the one that leads me to the back alley with the powder stall. So I was only one path off, well that is a small blow to my pride, but no matter I am confident now and on my way.

Once on the path time seem to fly by, I consulted the map every now and then to make sure I was going the right way, but just like it said this path was very straightforward. On this path, I pass through crowded streets lined with busy individuals coming and going, and through small alleys devoid of people. But in no time I arrived at the temple, well the square in front of the temple.

The square was huge and packed with people, like a big park and the first bit of green I have seen inside the city so it was a welcome change. In the center of the square is a large fountain gushing water through statues of people and animals, while surrounding the fountain were large trees and paths going in every direction. This is like a miniature Central Park, and it made me feel like I was closer to home than I was at the moment. Before going inside the temple, I think it is time to relax and explore the greenery. Picking a random path I start walking, taking in the sights and sounds of nature in the big city, and as long as I stay in the square I shouldn’t get lost.

Walking in the park, let’s call it a park for lack of a better term, was a calming adventure but strangely enough, I haven’t run into any other people in a few minutes. Maybe this park is larger than I thought it was at first, or maybe they all have jobs and families to get to while I have none. Or the much more likely reason is that I am lost again, please don’t let me be lost again. As I turn a corner I hear something, soft and quiet at first but as I keep going it seems to get a little louder. Against my better judgment, I decide to explore and find out what is going on, so I follow the sounds and am brought to a tree. Well to a path that ends with a tree, and part of me says I should hide so I decided to do so being as this is the place where the sounds are coming from. As I sneak closer to the tree I see the source of the sounds, a group of boys aged twelve to fourteen are all gathered around this tree. That alone would not be enough to stay, but as I sneak closer I see that each of the boys is totally nude, ok my interest is peaked.

Finally, I am near enough to the large tree that I can see what is going on, and the first thing I notice is that this tree is weird and I have seen plenty of weird stuff today and this tops it all so far. The trunk of this tree is large enough for the entire group of boys, from my count six, to gather around it arms down and have a few inches from their shoulder to that of the boys on either side. Next odd thing is the six roots that seem to be upturned and rising about three feet maybe back toward the tree, and each root seems to be in line with a hole in the trunk about the same height. While wonder what the fuck is going on here, the boys who were talking amongst themselves all head for the tree and each takes an upturned root. That is how I learned the purpose of the roots and this tree.

Each boy took the root in their hands, which by the ways they were pulling them around, quite flexible, and positioned the rounded tip each of their pink rosebuds. That act alone was hot as fuck to watch, some boys with tighter ass cheeks having a little trouble getting in between them. Then a boy or two where their cheeks didn’t really touch so the rounded root tip just slid in barely touching the boys round melons. Then almost at the same time, well actually at the same time, the rounded roots all pushed into their respected boys, on their own and with no help from the boys. It was a chorus of moans and a few yelps as all the kids were penetrated by the tree, and that is when the purpose of the holes in the trunk became clear to me.

Watching closely I saw into the hole and could see light from the other side, looks like the tree was hollow, which is odd in and of itself but then the light was gone. Something almost gelatinous filled the inside of the tree and blocked the light from the other side. That is when each boy, whose cock had all hardened from the excitement, and the naughtiness of the situation, stepped up and one by one inserted their hard boyhoods into the tree. Once again a chorus moans and grunts filled the small area as each boy had his stiff tool engulfed by whatever the gelatinous form was inside the tree. As if it wasn’t weird enough all the roots, now firmly lodged inside the steaming depths of a boy, started to move, and I mean really more and start to pound those boys deep. The sounds of fucking and boy moans were amazing to hear, and the sight was wonderful to behold, each of the kids now basically hugging the tree for support as their cocks were sucked and their holes were fucked. Each boy was taking the experience a little differently than his neighbor, but all were enjoying themselves.

One boy, the oldest it would seem at fourteen, was really getting into his ride as he backed up his ass to meet each thrust and thrust forward to get his dick as deep into the sucking gelatinous mass as possible. His black hair was short and getting drenched in sweat as he tried to keep up his rhythm for the most pleasure possible. Next to him was a skinny blonde boy of the same age, who was letting the tree do all the work, he just held the back for support and let the root slide deeper and deeper into his bowels. Each time it struck his prostate he would thrust forward a bit, and his cock would get a little deeper into the tree, causing him to moan like a bitch in heat.

Another boy getting into his fun was a vocal twelve years old and what appeared to be his twin brother. Side by side they were holding hands as the roots pounded there almost teen holes and the tree sucked their dicks for all it was worth. The boys were spouting a spring of dirty talk to one another, tell the other to take the root deeper in their pussy, or to fuck the tree harder. But one theme was clear, they kept saying how after this the other was going to ride his brother’s cock all night. Pretty soon it became a competition to see who could get off first, the loser being the bottom for the other that night. Wish I had a sexy brother who I could have fucked with all night.

The last two boys, both thirteen and right at the start of puberty were both very confused at the new feelings. From some of the comments I could overhear and piece together this was their first time at the tree, and neither had even jerked off before. One of the boys, a shy looking brunette was bracing himself on the tree with one hand, watching his long cock disappear inside the trunk. While holding the root in his ass with the other, not trying to get it out, just feeling it slide deep and hard into his tight love canal. The other boy, a redhead with a dusting of freckles across his shoulders was nearly screaming in pleasure, his body being overloaded by pleasurable feelings. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and his hands had fallen to his sides as he surrendered to the feelings.

In no time at all the six boys all shouted out together as they came hard and long, and I mean long the orgasm each boy had must have lasted a full minute. With some moving, I was able to peek inside the tree past one of the cumming kids and see that each of them was shooting their load and it was being sucked out by whatever was in the tree. For a full minute, each boy shot a massive load, moaning and babbling incoherently as their brains were shorting out from the pleasure. I watched with great interest as each of the roots shoved its way as deep as possible into their respected boy and started to twitch and spasm on its own, like they were cumming as well.

After a minute or two of cool down, each boy dislodged themselves from the trunk and unhooked the root from their abused holes. From my place, I could see a small trail off, let’s say sap drip out of each boy's used pussies as they gathered up their clothes and dressed.

“That was amazing,” the raven-haired fourteen-year-old said pulling on his shirt.

“Shit yeah,” the twins said at once, giggling at the fact as they helped each other dress.

“I can’t believe I have never tried this” one of the new thirteen-year-olds added tying his shoes.

“Me neither,” the other newbie added.

“Well remember” the blonde fourteen-year-old starts, “this place is our secret, don’t go telling anyone ok.” All the boys nodded, ah the bonds of trust between boys, and the secrets the keep, such a wonderful quality.

One the boys left I decided to wait, at least for a few minutes just to make sure that none of them came back because they forgot something. After about five minutes I would say it looked like the coast was clear, I was about to get up when I heard some footsteps. Diving back to cover I looked up in time to see a boy appear from the other side of the tree. This particular kid was different from the others, well, first of all, he and long pointy ears and the wings coming out of his back told me he wasn’t a normal human boy. He carried with him a jar, a large glass one as he approached the tree that the group of human boys had just used.

“Well done Adrilan,” the fairy boy said holding up the glass jar to the tree before setting it down in front of one of the holes. Then a long tentacle slithered out of the hole and into the jar and began to fill it with a pure white substance. Only took me a second to realize what it was, the cum from the boys who had just been milked, wonder what was going on here.

“Wow, those boys sure were horny,” the fairy said watching the jar slowly fill, “I think this is more than last time, your magic sap is really increasing their ability to make cum, nicely done.” Well, this seemed like as good a time as any, to jump out and demand answers of this strange fairy boy and his tentacle tree pet.

“Um, excuse me” was the first thing I said, and it was enough to startle the fairy kid, not so much for the tentacle still filling the jar, “but would you mind explaining what just happened here?”

“Why” the fairy boy responds, his eyes wide with a mix of confusion and fear, “are you related to one of those boys, are you a city guard, because I swear I am not doing any harm.” All I do is walk out to let him see that I am neither and shake my head to both to make sure he knows.

“Nope, don’t know those boys,” I tell him, “but I sure would like too, and I am not a guardsman, so you are in the clear, I am just curious is all.”

“Well in that case” the boy starts, his fear gone and a smile gracing his lips, “I am Flavin, and this little park is my home, well it is now anyways after my home tree was uprooted and brought here. You see all us fairies pick a tree and make it our home, our kind of link to this world so we can live, if you lose your tree you die and if your tree is taken, like mine you follow it. So here I am, me and Adrilan, he is the tree and my home. We came from the nearby oasis, the city apparently needed a tree for this garden and so they took mine.”

“Ok, well that explains the why you are here questions,” I say satisfied, “now what were you doing to those boys?”

“Well me and Adrilan were harvesting” Flavin explains, “fairies and their trees live on cum, yep pure and simple we live and grow stronger off of cum. Most of my other fairy friends lure men into the oasis and suck them dry before returning them, but I have found a better way. Boys, you saw them, horny as fuck all the time and most are willing to get off any way they can, so with some changes to Adrilan, we were able to set this up. It only took one boy to find it, he was lured in, fucked and sucked dry, but instead of wiping his mind as other fairies do, I let him keep his memories. He came back and he brought friends, now once a week they show up, get milked and leave. Then I show up and Adrilan gives me half of what he collected so we both can grow stronger together. With some of my magic, I was able to make a special sap for him to pump into the boys that makes them cum more which means more food for us.”

“Well damn that is amazing, and fucking hot,” was all I could think to say to that story, “and don’t worry I won’t turn you guys in, no one is hurt and the boys seem to be having a great time.”

“Thanks so much,” Flavin says gratefully “I didn’t get your name, though.”

“Jake, call me Jake”, I tell him as he rushes forward to hug me.

“Well Jake consider yourself a friend to this fairy, and stop by anytime you want a show, or maybe more,” Flavin said slapping his tight little fairy ass as he walked back to collect his jar of boy cum. 

“I might do that,” I tell him smiling as I make my way back out of the area. Once I clear the path and make it back to open square something hits me in the head. Looking down it is a small box, and when I open it there is a small vial and a note.

\-----

Dear Jake,

Hi it’s Flavin, I am writing this fast so I don’t forget and I can get it to you in time, but you were so nice a not to turn us in I thought, and Adrilan agrees, you deserve a gift. The vial is filled with some fresh boy cum, as long as it stays sealed it will be fresh and tasty whenever you may need a vial of boy cum.

Hope to see you soon,  
Flavin

\-----

Well, that is nice, watch a boy milking show, be nice to a nude fairy boy and you will receive a vial of freshly milked teen boy cum, can’t say I have ever heard that saying before. But anyways that was hot and fun, and I made a friend, I will definitely be stopping by again to see if that hot little fairy ass can take some meaty human cock. Well onto the temple now, at least it is right there, I can’t get lost walking up to the door, and going inside. Now that I said that a trap door will open up and I will be lost in the sewers or something, let’s hope that doesn’t ever happen. At least not yet, I have to met Devon first and find out finally why I am here if there is a reason, if not I will just move in and enjoy myself.


	6. The Temple at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without wasting time.... well any more time, Jake gets to the temple. He finds out much more about New Warens, the area around it, and why he was brought here, as well as getting some sweet perks and a good show.

Finally, the temple seems like days since I first got here, I mean with all little side trips I have had already. But I’m here, standing at the great wooden doors of this huge building. The whole place reminds me of an old cathedral, I mean with the tall spires and large stained glass windows, what else would it remind me of. But anyways I can feel the excitement filling me up, I was finally going to meet Devon, and if my suspicions are right it should be who I think it is.

Taking a deep breath I reach up and knock on the massive doors, the sound echoes in the small alcove the door is nestled in as I wait for an answer. Luckily I don't have to wait long before the door opens and a cute teen opens the door, dressed in a long red robe.

“Ah, yes, um I was told…” I started, not a good first impression but hey I'm nervous.

“No one may enter at this time” the teen cuts me off, “we apologize for any inconvenience to you.” Then he just closes the door before I can respond.

Well, that's rude looks like I need to find another way in, I was so close and then denied by a boyish bouncer, so not cool. I head back to the square and take a seat at the fountain, maybe a rest will clear my head. The fountain’s clear waters relax me, allowing me to think clearly, maybe if I try again but be forceful this time. I could show the note, it seemed to have some effect on the guards at the gate, maybe it will here too.

With my new plan, I approach the door again and know, standing up straight and puffing my chest out, I will not take no for an answer. The door opens again and it's the same teen as before. He eyes me up and starts to close the but I manage to wedge my foot in.

“I have a note,” I get out as he attempts to just push the door closed on my body. My position makes him pause for a moment before he comes over to check out my story. Taking the note I give him, he scans it quick then hands it back.

“Please accept my deepest apologies sir,” he says opening the door back up and letting me in, “we were told to expect you, but not til tomorrow, again I apologize. Allow me to lead you to Master Devon, he will want to know you are here right away.”

He motions for me to follow him, and I do mainly because one wrong turn in this place and they will never find my body. As I walk behind the red-robed teenager I am able to take in some of the art and carvings that line the walls and alcoves of this massive maze-like temple. One thing about this place has become quite clear quickly, this temple was originally built to worship the sun, maybe they still do.

Anyways after an indeterminable amount of time, we arrive in a small hallway somewhere, and I couldn’t even begin to tell you, in the temple. Well, there were no stairs so this place is somewhere on the ground level at least, but still, no idea where. Back to the hallway, it is one of those long narrow hallways with only enough room for maybe two people to walk shoulder to shoulder. The walls were covered in colorful stained glass that went floor to ceiling, and since the ceiling wasn’t that high, only ten feet and each window as about foot from the next, the effect was beautiful. The entire space was bathed in colored light and kind of reminded me of some kind of magic tunnel. But that is not the best part while following the kid, who is walking at a fairly steady pace, I am able to catch glimpses of the subjects in each of the windows as we pass.

They are all boys, and all of them are in suggestive poses, not outright erotic or raunchy, but many if not all of them could be misconstrued in naughty ways by people with dirty minds. And damn was my mind is working overtime to processes like many of the sexy images as I can as we pass them. One that catches my attention right away depicts a young teen, and age is hard enough to determine in stained glass, so just a young teen. The only semblance of clothing the kid wore was a white cloth that flowed behind him and just covered his crotch. The teen was holding a sword in and standing in a defensive stance, and the sword itself seemed to resemble a cock and balls. Another window we passed was of two kids, both appeared younger maybe preteen or just young teens, but anyways they were standing side by side in flowing red robes like the teen I was following. Thing naughty thing I picked up on was that each boy seemed to have a hand down the other’s robe, and from some shading on the glass, either intentional or a trick of the light, I could make out a bulge in the place of the boys dicks. I like this temple, sun worshippers or not, these seemed like my kind of people, at least those who were at the end of this long hallway.

Speaking of a long hallway, it finally ends, in a small waiting room of sorts furnished with old comfortable chairs and couches, and the only way forward is a large wood and iron door. The teen leading the way slows down from his determined power walk to an easy stride as we enter the room, at the moment it is empty and quiet.

“Please take a seat,” the boy tells me gesturing to one of the many overstuffed couches and chairs, “I will let Master Devon know you are here, I will take only a moment please make yourself at home.” Then he hustled to the door, opened it and disappeared behind it, well I don’t think they really want me to make myself at home, If I did that I would be naked and watching porn. So instead I just pick a nice loveseat and lay down, I must have been more tired than I thought because the room slowly fades away into a peaceful little nap.

The next thing I am away of is being gently shaken, and as I snap open my eyes I see that it is the same teen who led me here. His face was that of worry, for having to wake me but when I smile at him he relaxes and smiles back.

“Sorry that took so long,” the teen said, “Master Devon was busy when I first entered and I had to wait to inform him of your arrival. Please enter, Master Devon is waiting for you, I will take my leave, it was a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Before I can ask his name he has turned and hurried out of the waiting room, well ok then time to meet the mysterious Devon and find out why I am here, not that I am complaining. I mean I could just hang out in the city below for a while, or forever, and have fun and I am sure I could find a job and be very happy.

Moving on, here I go through the big wood and metal door which is much lighter than I thought it was going to be and into, surprise another hallway. What is the deal with large monolithic structures and important place and long dramatic hallways? Well onwards I go, down the rather plain hallway, well after the stained glass hallway depicting half nude boys, all hallways will be plain from now on. At the end of this hallway was yet another door, smaller than the last, opening it I enter an office, for lack of a better word. The room is pretty large and has a few different areas, a sitting area filled with pillows of all sizes, what looks like a work area with a large wooden desk, and then a throne. Well, kind of a throne, it was a large ornate chair, decorated with gold and gems, but amongst all the other things in the room, it seemed out of place, as did all the other things.

More importantly, was who was sitting on the throne, it was him my blonde dream boy, dressed in a red robe like the last boy only much nicer and heavily embroidered in artistic patterns and designs of many colors. So in this world, this boy was very important, first, they called him master, then his regal robe.

“Jake,” he says hopping off his throne and rushing up to me wrapping his arms around my waist in a big boyish hug, which I eagerly return, “you are here, I am so glad that the spell worked.”

“Good to be here...Devon or Master Devon,” I say a little apprehensive at what to call him.

“Just Devon,” he says pulling away from the hug and looking up to me, “for you Devon is good, the acolytes in the temple call me Master. So I bet you have questions, lots of question and I would too in your case so go ahead and ask and I will do my best to answer them.”

“Ok well, where to begin,” I start, “let’s start small when I got here the acolyte said you weren’t expecting me until tomorrow, what’s up with that?”

“Ok good start,” Devon says offering me a seat across from his desk while he takes the chair behind it, “well I just thought when you got to New Warens you might get a little lost in the pleasures of the town and forget about our meeting. The note is magical as was to remind you tomorrow at noon, but it seems you have more self-control than I thought, that is a good thing.”

“Well…. I did get lost once,” I tell him “but that was physically lost. Ok next question, Dravil, the guard captain, told me about what happens in certain places in the city and how it is not illegal but not general knowledge. But there was this instance in the marketplace, two brothers, and some hot public sex but no one noticed and I asked a merchant and he got a little defensive look in his eyes, what the hell.”

“Oh those two,” Devon says laughing, and pulling out a picture of the two in question, it was the two I saw, “those are the Mosinal brothers, powerful mages who like to have fun in public and use their magic to shield themselves. When they first started they didn’t care who saw, but reports started to come in and I had a talk with them, if they wanted to keep fucking in public they had to hide it with magic or someone would want to make it illegal and it would spiral out of control. Luckily they are friends, and they understood and they even set up a little magic shop. You saw them because you are immune to magic, a rare trait in any world and that is what makes you so valuable. You should stop by their shop sometime, I will let them know you are coming and maybe they can set you up with something to assist you in this quest”

“Nice, I will have to check that place out,” I say my mind starting to picture the scene I witnessed only a few hours ago, “next question, who are you in this world.”

“I am head of this temple and the unofficial mayor of New Warens” he tells me with pride in his voice, “I am Master of the Temple of the Sun, and yes we do have reverence for the sun here, and being Master here lots of people look up to me so I kind of run the town too. Just little things, like a few laws and rules and such but the town pretty much runs itself so I just make sure it doesn’t burn down. Also being Master of the temple I am rewarded with some special powers, like the one I used to travel between worlds and find you.”

“That makes sense now, and answers another question,” I say finally starting to understand “ok the last question, at least for now, what am I doing here, is there some special reason you brought me here.”

“Well yes,” he simply says, “you were not completely happy in your world, I could see it and I can read minds. Not yours because of your magic immunity, but those close to you, they could all see it too, but they didn’t know why. I watched you for a while and when it was clear you had a love for boys I made up my mind to have you brought here. I also had an ulterior motive, when I found you and discovered your magic immunity I know you could help out my people, this city and maybe even our whole world.” Ok, he was laying it on thick, now I was some sort of hero, a chosen one this is getting a little out of hand, but maybe I can do it, I mean I wanted great adventures after all, and what could be greater than saving an entire world.

“You see” he starts again, getting up and leading me to set of spiral stairs behind his throne, “New Warens is a major trade hub, and center for a lot of different lands and kingdoms, we are independent and have no alliances or enemies. We are like Switzerland in your world, neutral, we just care about New Warens.” We have now made it up the staircase to a small observation room, looking through the windows it is easy to see the entire city and out into the desert.

“You see those columns of smoke in the distance,” he asks me and I nod, having seen them from the cave, “well those belong to a native tribe in the northern part of the desert, this area the city is in was uninhabited when we first came here and for a time we have lived in peace with the tribe. But for some reason, the tribe has come south and set up a new village just northwest of here, and travelers and merchants have reported being attacked while coming and going from the city. This is all very bad for New Warens, first, it hurts trade which is our lifeblood, second, it could mean the tribe is getting ready for an invasion which is bad itself. The city guard could easily defend the city but it would not look good for our status as neutral, even though they attack us other kingdoms would wonder why. Running a neutral trading hub is not easy and it is all about keeping up appearances to make everyone happy, really blows sometimes. So the reason I brought you here is that you are a free agent, and you don’t work for anyone but yourself, you could go to the tribal settlement and find out what is going on. Once you know you could fix the issue if it is a misunderstanding, or find a way to appease them. If you did this all of New Warens and many other places would be in your debt, I know for sure if New Warens were to fall it would lead to war amongst the other kingdoms, they would all blame the others for the loss of a major trading hub.”

Wow, that is a lot to take in, I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be this kind of hero, taken from my home and transported across time and space to another world. It was going to be up to me to find out what was going on here and make it right again if I wanted to save the city I was quickly falling in love with. I just wonder how much time I have before I really need to get moving, I bet the sooner the better but who knows exactly when it comes to native tribal peoples and magic wielding boy rulers.

“I will do it,” I tell Devon whose face just lights up, “I just need to know when, how, and where. I know it’s a lot but I just want all the information you can give me before I go blundering out into the desert.”

“Very good,” Devon says leading back down the stairs, “well now is not a good time to go to the settlement, I have gotten word that it is just a forward base camp of sorts and the main tribal leaders are not there yet. But from the information I have the leaders are making the journey south now and will arrive at the settlement in a few days, that is the best time to go and talk to them. Don’t worry they shouldn’t be hostile, well at least not at first, they like to use magic more than anything so your immunity will give you an advantage. I will take the note I gave you and change the spell when I have word that the leaders of the tribe are there, it will tell you and you can go and have a chat with them.” I take out the note and had it to him, with a wave of his hand and a few words that I can not understand he hands it back to me smiling.

“There you go,” he says “thank you so much for your willingness to help us feel free to explore the town as much as you like. There is an apartment right next door to the temple that I have acquired for you, feel free to use it as much as you like, and a little gesture from me.” He reaches under the desk and pulls out a bag, opens it and to my joy it is filled with gold, he handed me the heavy gold filled bag and smiles.

“Consider this a simple gesture of trust from the people of New Warens,” he tells me, “now I know the way back through the temple is confusing so let me transport you back to the main door.” With a smile and few magic words, a flash of light blinds me, but as quickly as it started it is over and I am back at the main doors to the temple. Well let’s find that apartment and settle in, I could use a little rest before exploring more of this exciting town.

Ok so Devon said the apartment was right next door to the temple, looking around I only see two building that fit the bill, and one of them is a cafe, with now room for an apartment. So heading over to the other I am met with a sturdy wooden door, and after trying the knob I find it is locked. Damn it, I think Devon forgot to give me the key. That is when I feel the bag of gold Devon gave me shake a little, and opening it I see a golden key right on top with a small piece of paper with sorry written on it. Well then nevermind, taking the key and unlocking the heavy door I enter my new home, and the excitement is rising.

I open the door to a set of stairs, second-floor apartment, and climb them quickly. The sight of my new home is breathtaking, like an upscale studio apartment, open floor plan and huge windows that flooded the whole place with sunlight. This was the apartment of my dreams, not too big but not too small either, just perfect for me. I found a safe place for my small fortune in gold before checking out the rest of my new place. It had a bathroom, thank God for that, I will not be using an outhouse, good sized kitchen and fully stocked with enough food for a while. Then the windows, they seemed to surround the apartment on three walls letting in as much light as possible while giving some amazing views of the area outside.

There was one wall of windows that were different the others, the back wall of windows gave me this strange feeling, and it hit me that they were magic. While wondering what kind of magic and looking I see maybe why the wall is magic. Outside the windows, I see what looks like a playground, or at least a park just for kids. It had all the usual kind of equipment, slides, jungle gyms and the like, and it seemed to have a high wall around it, one of those overprotective playgrounds. Well, something on the far wall catches my eye, and looking closely I can see it’s the brothers from this morning. The Mosinal brothers Devon called them, little horny magical tricksters, wonder what there were doing sneaking into a playground full of little kids, and I know as soon as I thought it. To have some fun, the brothers were in their usual skimpy outfits, and hiding behind a large tree, the playground seemed to have no adults inside at all, just plenty of kids some as young as six, and the oldest I could see twelve. All the boys inside the playground were dressed normally, maybe a little too skimpy or tight for my world, but all their parts were covered.

I know what might happen so found a chair, pulled it to the windows and got comfortable, ready to watch some action I hope. I was just in time though, the moment I got ready the boys did too, removing their skimpy undergarments as they held hands and started to chant. I couldn’t hear anything but their mouths were moving fast so I just assume they are casting a spell. Not a minute later it was true, they did cast a spell and the entire playground was effected. Still not showing themselves the boys waited for the spell to take full effect. Looking at the other kids I can see that it is doing something to the little ones playing around. 

The boys all slowly stop what they are doing, like they heard something, but the calm only lasts a minute before all their close vanish. Shorts, shirts, shoes and any other item of clothes the boys may have had seemed to melt away, much to the horror of the little boys. Many of them let out yelps of surprise and shock as they try to cover themselves, while others either don’t notice right away or don’t care as they just gawk at the now nude boys all around them. Then it would seem part two of the spell activates, all the little tools in the playground go from soft to hard in a second. Many of the youngest boys seem confused and maybe a little scared at this, and of course, the older boys aren’t as worried about an erection, an erection in front of lots of little kids yeah that causes some concern. 

That is when the Mosinal boys come out from behind their tree to join the gathering of boys, both also naked and hard walk right in and all eyes fell on them. Without saying a word to the boys or each other, the brothers embrace and start to make out. The group of hard naked preteens around them can only watch in shock, and others in curiosity as these two kiss deep and passionately right in front of them with no shame. No one says anything when they start frenching, and all the boy's jaws drop when they see the younger boy drop to his knees and swallow his older brother’s throbbing pole. All the boys around them seem to be getting hornier and hornier as they watch this happen, some of the older boys throw caution to the wind and start jacking off right there. Some of the younger boys, not having played with themselves yet just mimic the older boys and are rewarded with the best feelings ever.

Soon enough though the whole playground just devolves into a giant orgy of boys, lust and forbidden pleasures take over as they explore and enjoy each other’s bodies. The Mosinal brothers smile to each other, knowing they are the ones who kicked off this kiddie orgy and split up to join in the fun.

From my vantage point, I can see the entire thing, and it is amazing, preteen boys jerking, sucking, and fucking anything they can. Hormones going wild as the boys no longer care about being nude or hard and just want the good feeling that comes from their dicks and holes. I can see a trio of boys have climbed the slide all rimming each other’s tight little holes, while the boy at the top jerks his hard dick to the sight below him as his own pink hole is serviced. Scanning around I see a six-year-old bouncing joyously on the stiff pole of a twelve-year-old boy, the older boy in heaven as the tiny child squeezes his cock with his tight, once virgin pussy.

In other parts of the playground, I notice the younger Mosinal brother sucking the hard pole of a twelve-year-old blonde boy, who in turn is eagerly rimming the hole of a young seven-year-old squatting above him. As the action increases, the Mosinal boy rises up before straddling the older boy and before the boy can look out from the ass of the preteen the Mosinal brother impales himself on the hardness he was slurping. The older boy can’t even moan out in joy because for the randy seven years old who is enjoying having his tiny ass eaten by the bigger boy. Riding hard and fast, the younger Mosinal brother slams himself on the cock of the almost teenager beneath him, squeezing his ass as the boy moans into the ass-covering his face. The little seven years old getting his ass eaten takes some cues and pulls the Mosinal close before locking lips with him. Both top boys reach forward and stroke each other's hard cocks while working the boy beneath them with their respected assholes. Pretty soon the whole trio is cumming together, the little seven years old with a hand on his cock and a tongue in his hole. The Mosinal boy into the hand of the youngest in the group, and with his little prostate being battered by the cock he is riding. And of course the twelve-year-old, from the extreme tightness of the cumming Mosinal boy milking his cock, and the act of eating out a seven-year-old.

I have to see what the older Mosinal boy is doing, if the younger is engaged in a threesome, his older teen brother must be doing something with that big teen cock. I finally find him, sitting on a bench with a perfect view of the entire playground. But he is not alone, a small line of preteen have formed next to him, all with the sole purpose of experiencing their first teen cock. The older teen seems to be in heaven, just sitting back leisurely while helping to guide his first patron onto his stiff tool. The boy looks like he is ten, seems a bit nervous about the big meat stick but with the pressure of his friends and the line behind him he can’t back out now. So with a little help from the teen’s ample precum, and taking his time, the little preteen impales himself on the thick seven-inch cock. Both the teen and his rider moan deeply as the boy take the dick to the hilt, and rests a moment to get used to the invasion and sudden loss of his virginity before rising back up. And once all but the head has left his stretched hole he sinks back down, quickly this time before doing it all again. The rider is so sensitive that it only takes ten drops and stabs to his joy button for him to dry cum, and cum hard, but after he is able to regain some control he is helped off the dick so the next rider can climb on. Over and over this happens, a boy climbs on with some help from the teen, bounces about ten times, then cums hard and is helped down before the next can take his place. A total of six boys ride the teens hard cock, and when they have all had one ride and cum, they line back up again, and by the time the last boy has had four orgasms the big teenager is ready to blow his load. He stands up, takes hold of his stiff tool, and start to jerk it, all his riders on their knees in front of him, mouths open in hopes to catch some of his cum. It only takes him about half a dozen strokes before he cums, shot after shot of teen cream fly through the air and land on the happy faces of the boys who rode him. The older boy is nice enough to make sure each boy gets some on his face before he runs out, and the boys all fall together in a small orgy of their own, coated in sweat and teen cum.

This is the hottest thing ever, and from my window, I have the perfect viewpoint. But it looks like the fun is going to end, I see a small group of parents heading towards the playground, all ready to pick up their little ones. The Mosinal boys seem to be aware that their time is up as they make a break for the nearest wall and help each other. The magic brothers are gone before the parents arrive, and with the boys disappearing the spell seems broken. All the boys come to their senses like leaving a trance, and to all their shock and horror they find themselves naked. In a mad dash, they all find their clothes and redress before their loving parents arrive, some of them wondering why the whole playground has an unusual scent, others not caring so much. Some parents comment on the rosy color of their children’s cheeks, thinking they have been in the sun too long, not knowing it is actually from sucking to much cock. Anyways soon all the children are collected and trotted off home, some walking a big funny, and other still in a daze from the effects of the spell, wonder if any of them will remember what happened as naughty dreams.

Well, that was a fun show, now I have another reason to love this apartment, but it is time to rest. A lot has happened since I got here, and it is true what they say about time flying when you are having fun. With all the fun I have had and seen, the sun is already setting in the sky, I should get some rest. I will have some time to explore the town tomorrow, maybe I will find that magic shop that the Mosinal boys run, or maybe explore some of the parts of town I have not been to. Either way, lots more to do, and then I have a quest to take care of, this adventure is shaping up to be the greatest, more than I could have ever hoped for. Well off to bed, with all the memories of a wonderful day, and the thought of a better one tomorrow.


	7. The Magic District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some free time, Jake decides to explore the city of New Warens. Have seen so many wonders already, who knows what he might discover as he stumbles across the magic district.

Sunlight, that’s the best way to wake up, screw alarm clocks and pets. The super bright rays of the morning sun shining through your window and burning your corneas will wake you up right quick. I have no idea what time it is, didn’t notice that yet but there are no clocks that I have seen here, oh well it is not like I have a schedule to keep anymore.

Once I am up, I just lay about in the huge bed for a bit, since I have no real place to be anymore I can take my sweet time getting ready. Getting ready, I guess I didn’t think about it till now, but I only had the one pair of well anything when I got here, and I didn’t buy any new clothes yet. Hey, maybe my cute benefactor stocked the closet. I get up to go see and, to my wonder and relief it has been stocked with clothes, and on closer inspection, they should all fit me. As I pull out some things I notice that they are some strange mix of the fashions of the two worlds, not in a bad way, in fact, I really like them. I slip on a lightweight shirt made of some breathable material that will definitely keep me cool in this desert sun, along with a pair of almost kakie like shorts. No more need to wear pants, or underwear now that I am thinking about it, I like freeballing anyways. On my way out I notice a new pair of shoes, some strange cross between a sandal and shoes, and not in that middle-aged tourist way, but a way that provides support for my high arched feet and also keeps the sand out. All in all, I am dressed more appropriately for the area, but I don’t fully blend in, don’t know why he chose these clothes but you don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Taking my leave of the apartment I was granted I make sure to bring one of the bags of gold with me, and that note Devon gave me. He said it would let me know when it was time to start my quest, so I figured it was some sort of communications device, like a cell phone, only magic so best to keep it around.

Outside my new residence, the whole city seems to be awake and already in full swing, with people going to and fro. Either to work, or maybe to go shopping who knows, but the whole square around the temple is full of people and even some just lounging about in the warm sun. I know the first place I want to go, the playground behind my place, and the site of the hot little preteen orgy I witnessed from my window.

Around the corner of my building, I follow a well-kept street until I see the walls of the playground. I can feel my cock expand in the loose fitting shorts the closer I get to the site of magically induced kiddie sex romp. Once there I walk in slowly, trying to be nonchalant, acting like I don’t want to disturb anything, but no one is here. Maybe it is too early for kids or something but that at least gives me free rein to look around. I do look back to where my apartment is and what I see surprises me a bit. A wall, a solid looking brick wall where I know I was standing watching the action unfold here. Must be some kind of magic in place, probably Devon’s work, he knows I would like to watch the kids here whether or not they were in involved in a steaming orgy or not.

Back to the playground, being completely empty made it easy to look around and check out the sights I saw only yesterday. The slide that held the rimming train, the place where the youngest of the boys rode a horny almost teen, over here the spot where the threesome happened, and the bench where the oldest boy had a line of willing riders. Such good memories, I only wish I had had a camera or some way of recording it, I could watch that over and over for years and still find something new to love about it. But on my way out something caught my eye, underneath the jungle gym was a small piece of white something. Being the ever curious person I am I had to check it out, and ducking under the play equipment I found out what it was and was joyous at my discovery. A tiny pair of underwear, most likely belonging to one of the youngest boys from the day before and lost as he tried to get dressed afterward. They were very clean but still smelled like boy, the smell of an innocent boy before he was magically brainwashed into a kiddie orgy and lost said innocence. Well they are mine now, and as I was pocketing them I noticed something under the band, a name was stitched in, I remember when my mom would do that. I looked close and the name read, Carcer, what an odd name but I guess all the names in this world would seem a bit odd to me.

So I left the playground, my newest memory tucked safely in my pocket as I headed back to the square to pick a way to explore. Starting from a familiar place seemed like the best idea, and I chose to go east, for the simple reasons that the road between buildings was close and there was a cute boy sucking a lollipop near it. It’s sound logic to me, and I have the note and I hope it works both ways in case I need some help. If I do get into some kind of trouble, at least I am in shape and did take those few self-defense classes in college, mainly to stay in sight of some of the hot guys who also took the class. So anyways onwards to see what else this city holds, and maybe find something to eat, my stomach is starting to rumble.

\--------

The path I chose seems to have been a good one, nice buildings along the way with colorful awnings and smiling people. More permanent shops along the way, selling all sorts of things, mainly groceries, and clothes, the usual day to day stuff anyone could need. While walking my attention was captured by something most interesting. It was a boy, of course, it was a boy what else would catch my attention so easily. Anyways this boy, maybe about ten, just walks out of an alleyway, but that is not the interesting part, he is completely naked and sporting one hard little boy boner. Now no one else in the main street seems to even notice the nude angel standing right in front of them, and the kid just smiled when he realized he was basically invisible. Throwing caution to the wind the little boy takes hold of his hard tool and starts jerking like made. His small hand flying up and down his little boner and moans spill from his open mouth, and still no one could see, well other than me and who could look away. I watch as his hand speeds up, and with his free hand, he reaches around back, and with careful precision shoves one finger up his tight little hole. This added pressure seems to send him over the edge as he wails in a powerful dry cum, throwing his head back and letting go of his twitching erection. After a minute another boy exits the alley carrying the first boy's clothes, sneaking closer I sit on a bench without them noticing pretending to be under the spell.

“That was so hot Davy,” the boy who jerked his preteen pole in public says as he gets dressed.

“Sure was” Davy answers looking around, “I still can’t believe you did that, I mean what if the spell didn’t work or we did it wrong, do you know how much trouble we could get in Liam.”

“Oh calm down Davy,” Liam says finishing dressing taking his friend by the shoulder, “I know it worked when no one noticed me and if it didn’t I could’ve just played dumb and say I was spelled.”

“I guess,” Davy says relaxing with his friend's arm over his shoulders, “how much more of that spell do we have left, can we try it in school.”

“Now that is what I am talking about,” Liam says excited, “we have plenty left for us both to use it one more time, and school sounds hot. Just imagine in the locker room no one seeing us, we could get as close as we want to Bolean, and see that huge thing between his legs.”

As they get farther away I see them nod about their plans to use that spell in their school soon, wish I could see that. But I have more important things to see, the alley they came out must lead to a magic shop of some kind, and if I am lucky it might be the Mosinal’s magic shop. Time to explore and find out, this is so amazing, I feel like a kid in a candy store.

Walking down the alley I don’t see anything for a bit, maybe I took a wrong turn or something, no that is not possible there are no other paths. Just as I decide to abandon this idea, I hit a wall, but not just any wall, this wall had a slight shimmer to it. Being the curious one that I am I put my hand up to the wall and press, and to my shock, it passes through. This is cool, wonder what is on the other side, being brave I take a breath and step through the magic portal.

On the other side, I am met with a wider street, but this one is full of people and lined with shops, and the difference from the street I was on, was magic. Literally, it was everywhere here and I was getting a strange feeling from all directions, I must be able to sense magic as well as be immune to its effects, or at least some of the effects. Walking down the street I can see it lined with all kinds of magical shops, cafes, and other business. Looks like I have wandered into the magic district of New Warens, and damn was it packed with, enchanted items, magic animals and things I can’t even begin to describe.

I peer into the window of one shop that has no name, just what looks like a wand on the sign above the door. Inside I see an elderly man with crazy gray hair pulling long, narrow boxes off of shelves and stacking them on the counter. In front of the counter stands a boy, or maybe eleven, with his father, who I may add is just beaming with pride. Looks like the little tyke is getting his first want, and the shopkeeper is having him try out just about every kind he can think about. As I walk away a small explosion reaches my ears and turning back to the shop I can see some white smoke come out the door.

“Ah, yes well that does happen” I hear an older voice say “it is a good thing I have excellent fire protection,” then all I can hear is laughter.

Continuing my way down this magic-filled street I am in awe at its size, it seems much larger than it looks, but well magic can do many things I suppose. With all the sights and sounds on this street, it is hard to figure out what to do next, walk into a shop, eat at one of these cafes, or just keep exploring. While trying to decide, I was hit with the most interesting feeling. It was like a tingling sensation that traveled up my spine and throughout my body. Now not unpleasant, just new, I looked around to find the source of this tingle, and the only thing I could see was a small path leading off the main street. Curiosity once digging its claws in deep, pulled me down the alley to discover it’s secrets and hopefully the source of the new feeling.

After only a few minutes I found myself on a slightly darker street, not like it was bathed in darkness or anything, but the shade of the buildings just gave it less access to the sun then the main street. But the thing that caught my eye were the signs on this street, they glowed like a magical version of neon lights, and were so captivating. The number of shops and business on this street was just as numerous as the previous, and the atmosphere seemed a little shady. But with all the people walking around, both young and old I wasn’t too worried.

I decided to peer into a shop on this street and see why it seems so different than the previous one. Walking up to a shop, again this one has a wand on the sign above the door, I peek through the window and behold quite a sight. I see, not an old man like the one on the main street but a young man, maybe my age and he is talking to a cute little boy who is standing with an older man. I don’t see any long narrow boxes like the last shop with the same sign, I wonder what is going on in this one, best to listen in.

“How can Maxi Maxing Wands be of assistance to you cutie,” the young man says who I assume is the owner Maxi.

“Well my uncle Joji said you can make my wand more powerful,” the little boy said, he can’t be more than nine as he smiles up at his uncle.

“That is right Ben,” the man who must be the boy’s uncle Joji says patting him on the head.

“Well, Ben was it,” Maxi says “we can power up your wand, and the process is very easy, but you have to listen carefully and do exactly what I say.” I can see a faint lustful smile curl the edges of Maxi’s lips, this should be fun.

“Ok,” Ben says, his voice a little unsure, but looking up at his uncle you just smiles and nods, the little boy walks up to the counter and places his want on it.

“So let me guess, new want right” Maxi asks and Ben nods, “ok, that is good makes it easier, and you got it at the shop out on the main street,” again Ben nods, “ok well that makes it harder, that old man puts some safeties on the wands he sells to kids, so we will have to break those to unlock the wands true power ok.” Ben is smiling big now, the excitement of the situation seems to be making him more comfortable.

“Good, so I just need your uncle’s permission to do this,” Maxi says looking up at the uncle who nods almost too fast, “ok, so once I start the spell we have to finish it or it will break the wand ok,” Ben nods again, with more enthusiasm, “and you have to follow my instructions to the letter and quickly ok,” again a happy nod from Ben, “good let’s begin, Ben could you come back here to help me, it is your wand.”

Maxi takes the wand, as Ben hurries behind the counter and his uncle just walks up to the counter and peers over. Lucky for me there is a mirror behind the counter so from my place outside I can see everything behind the counter.

“Ok first I say the magic spell,” Maxi says muttering under his breath holding the wand close to his face. The wand begins to glow, “Ok Ben” he starts “I need you to take off your clothes.” Ben looks a little unsure, but Maxi just gives him a gentle and encouraging look. He quickly removes his clothes, remembering what Maxi said about being quick to follow the orders.

“Good Ben,” Maxi says as he mutters some more words. As he does a strange glow overtakes Ben, starting at his little bare feet and working it’s way up his smooth coltish legs. Ben seems a little concerned once the glow reaches his little boy dick and it suddenly stiffens, harder than ever before. Ben starts breathing heavy as the glow rises up past his tummy and over his chest, and as it crosses his nipples they become hard like his little prick. Still rising the glow passes his neck and covers his face, now completely glowing Ben can only wait for his next instruction.

“Ok Ben, I have done what I need to,” Maxi says giving the still glowing wand to the now glowing naked, and very hard boy. “This next part might seem odd but it must be done to complete the ritual,” Maxi tell the boy, who just nods slowly his eyes droopy and unfocused, “you need to take your wand and fuck yourself with it,” that last part came out of Maxi’s mouth dripping with lust.

Ben looks at the wand then to his uncle and Maxi, who both smile at the preteen, “come on Ben,” Maxi says again, “to unlock your wands true power you have to shove it up your tight little boy hole.”

Ben, nods and brings the wand around his body, placing the glowing tip between his boyish butt cheeks. Slowly he slips it between the mounds of flesh till the tip touches his virgin pussy, gasping at the contact the little boy keeps pushing until the wand penetrates him. Maxi, uncle Joji, and myself watch in wonder as Ben quickly sinks the wand into his hot little hole until only maybe an inch is left out. Then with no orders from anyone the boy takes the exposed bit, pulls the wand almost all the way out, then slams in back in, gasping loud as the tip jabs his little prostate. It is quite the sight to watch a glowing preteen fuck his own ass with a glowing wand, while his tiny erection throbs and bounces with each thrust. Ben starts speeding up his thrusting, going faster and harder as he moans and grunts with each one, and not five minutes after he started the boys throws his head back in orgasm. Most likely his first ever cum, the boy just convulses with the tremors of pleasure, as his little cock throbs violently. Ben’s first full body orgasm takes him a minute to ride out, at which point he pulls the wand out of his rump and hands it back to Maxi, clean and undamaged.

“Very good Ben,” Maxi says as he mutters another spell which quickly dispels the glowing from the wand and the boy. Ben looks down at his nude body and turns beet red while he pulls on his clothes, he does have a little trouble with his cock, still hard and extremely sensitive, like most little boys. And while stuffing it back into his pants and underwear he seems to accidentally set off another cum, but he tries to hide it even though he can’t help but grunt and twitch as the good feelings flow through him. Both Maxi and uncle Joji giggle at the boy’s second orgasm, before looking back at each other and pretend not have seen it.

“Now Ben,” Maxi says to the still blushing boy, “you have to do what you just did here, every night for a week ok,” Ben looks a little nervous at the prospect of fucking himself with his wand every night for week, “if you don’t then the spell will wear off and it won’t work, ok” Ben just nods. But looking closer I can see a lustful smile curl his lips, he likes it and he is going to like doing it every night, most likely with his uncle close by to help of course.

“Thank you, Mr. Maxi,” Ben says, Maxi smile and even I can see why, the tent in the boy’s pants is twitching slightly, he is now one horny preteen.

“Yes thank you, Maxi,” uncle Joji says handing Maxi a small bag of coins as payment for the spell and the show.

“Anytime, and tell your friends when they ask why your wand is more powerful than theirs,” Maxi says Ben and his uncle leave. I have moved out of the way and pretend to be looking at some enchanted flowers across the street as they come out.

“That was fun uncle,” Ben says skipping happily down the street.

“I am glad you had fun,” Joji says as he eyes his nephew's rump bouncing in front of him.

The boy and his uncle turn a corner and are gone and I continue my exploring with that image of Ben ramming that wand deep into his virgin hole and driving himself to orgasm. Ok time to keep moving, who knows what else can I might find in this magic street that might top that.


	8. A Different Kind Of Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime in the Magic District of New Warens and Jake is soon to find out that he is in for quite the amazing meal.

This magic district is just amazing, and the side alley I have found is even better, just as magical as the main street but with a naughty streak added in. I am in awe of all the wondrous and sexy things I see lining the streets such as magic self thrusting dildos. But exploring was working up an appetite so it would be in my best interest to find a place to stop and grab a bit. I wonder how many places to eat there would be in on a street with sexy magic shops everywhere.

That is when I smelled it, food delicious food, wafting in on the breeze. I had no idea what was cooking, but my hungry stomach didn’t really care, it smelled good and that was all I needed. So following the aroma I was lead to a corner cafe with an outdoor setting, and colorful awnings. The sun was shining through some buildings and the cafe was bathed in the light, making the place seem like a gift from above to a hungry man.

I walked up to the cafe and before I was five feet from the door I was greeted. Not by some stuffy old host or extremely preppy college kid but by a boy. The kid looked to be about thirteen and greets me with a big smile. But even more interesting to me is the fact that he is only wearing a bright red thong, and one that may even be a little small on him.

“Welcome to Peter’s Peter,” the boys says still smiling big, “my name is Sam, and I will be your waiter, please follow me to your seat.” And follow him I do, I swear my eyes never went above his waist while I walked behind this cutie, his ass alone was filling a hunger I didn’t remember having. We stop at a table in the corner of the outdoor seating area, it is semi-private, only partially visible to the street and surrounded by large shrubs and other plants.

“Here is a menu sir,” Sam says handing me a small menu that I didn’t know he was holding, “can I get you something to drink while you decide?”

“Just water,” is all I manage to choke out, he nods and happily skips away to fetch my drink. I swear I don’t think I will get used to this, and that is ok by me, but I should decide on something to eat.

Opening the menu I am shocked once again, I should expect this by now, it is a pictorial menu with high definition pictures of each of the items they serve here. The menu is small, containing mainly burgers and sandwiches, but the pictures all of boys in erotic poses with the menu items. I see a young preteen holding a half pound burger right in front of his crotch to cover the fact he is not wearing anything. In another two boys hold a long hot dog bun between them, both naked but their cocks are hidden, most likely in the bun which is piled high in condiments. Another shows a red-faced teen boy holding a sandwich near his face, the sandwich is dripping a familiar white cream as the boy opens his mouth to take a bite. I think I have found my new favorite place to eat, and as I look up from the menu I can see that Sam is coming back with my drink order.

“Here you are sir,” he says smiling big as he sets the water I ordered in front of me, “do you know what you want, or should I give you a few minutes alone with the menu?” You leave me alone with this menu again and you are not getting it back, that is for sure, but I should order something.

“I think I know what I want,” I tell Sam, the cute little angel is just smiling at me, damn can I have him, “I will have the twin dogs,” I tell him, looking back at the image of the two boys with the hot dog bun between them. 

“That is one of my favorites,” Sam says with a little laugh, “would you like that with everything on it?”

“Yeah, of course,” I say thinking how I would just like the boys in the picture, but my hunger is winning out for now, “why is it one of your favorites if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all sir,” he says taking the menu back from me, damn I wanted that, “well for starters it is just delicious, and you get two of them so it really fills you up, but I think my favorite part is the twins when they bring it out. Ok, I will get that in for you, should be out in a jiffy.”

What was that about twins bringing it out, why is that is a favorite part, damn it, kid, you're killing me here. Well, looks like I will just have to wait, this is torture, almost as much when I was back in my world and I could swear all the boys were teasing me. But here it is almost worse, all these fine boys, and I am not sure if half the time if they want me, or just want to tease me. Anyways, I see some movement out the corner of my eye which pulls me out of thought and back to the real world to behold a nice surprise. The boys from the menu, the two holding the hot dog bun between them have arrived at my table, and they are both attempting to carry the tray that holds my food. As they get close to the table I just smile at them, and to my joy, they both smile back, those big toothy grins boys do, damn I just love them so much. Back to my table, and the boys have arrived, each trying to take charge from the other, and it is so damn cute to listen to them bicker quietly over who gets to give me my food.

“It’s my turn, Alex,” one boy says, trying to take the plate, “you had the last three, so it’s my turn.” Both boys are most likely twelve, maybe a little younger and both the little darlings are in nothing but tiny pink speedos that look a little tight on their slim bodies.

“But I wanna do it, Andy,” Alex says pulling on the plate, “you got the last hot one, the three I did weren’t hot at all, I want this one.” Not gonna lie, that little statement just filled me with a little bit of pride, well ok my head is inflating now and if I am not careful I will get airborne.

“Excuse me, boys,” I say as nice as possible, they both stop and look at me, again with big toothy grins, “why don’t you both give it to me.”

“That’s ok, I guess,” Andy says, looking a little disappointed.

“Yeah ok,” Alex agrees.

They both carefully take the plate, and both set it down in front of me. Now the food looked great and my stomach was talking to me, but I still couldn’t take my eyes off the twin beauties that walked up to me.

“So Sam says you are new here,” Alex says, sound like the more mature of the twins.

“That is true,” I say pick up one of the fully loaded hot dogs and taking a bite, damn it’s good, “I am new in town, came here for ah, um, business, yeah business.”

“Is where you came from like New Warens mister,” little Andy asks. They look like twins, but one acts more mature and the other like much younger version.

“No,” I say plainly already finishing one of the hot dogs and starting on the other, “Where I am from there are no places like this at all. That is kind of the reason I came here to New Warens, to get away from all that, and just have fun.”

“Well we are good at having fun,” Alex says smiling again, “and since you said you are new you probably don’t know about the service you can get with your food.” This causes my eyes to light up, and I almost choke on the last of my food, oh please let it be what I think it is, oh please.

“No I am not aware of any services,” I say trying to remain calm and not freak out, “what are they?”

“Well,” Alex starts “we put on a show for you.”

“Nice, what kind of show,” I ask as if I don’t already know.

“A sexy one,” Andy says a light blush filling his cheeks.

“Ok, and will it cost any extra,” I ask trying to be fully informed.

“Nope,” Alex says, “just sit back and enjoy, and try to spray us we still have a few hours left of our shift.”

After that explanation, the boys move close to each other and begin to kiss, and not a soft kiss, real passionate kissing. The twins are pulling each other closer, trying to get as much contact from the other as possible. This sight alone would be enough to send me over the edge, it is like a drug and each sight is close to an overdose, but I keep it together and watch. The boys are as close as they can get to each other, their little boyish nipples are getting hard at the friction between them, and the little bulges in the speedos are growing as well.

After a few minutes of a hot make out session the boys separate, I was about to whine but when Alex dropped to his knees and pull down his brother’s speedo I keep quiet. As his speedo was pulled down, Andy’s hard little dick sprang up and slapped him in the tummy. Eyeing up the tasty treat I watched as Alex engulfed the entire four inches at once, earning him a deep moan from his brother. For a few minutes, Alex blew his brother, taking his entire cock into his mouth and even fitting his tiny balls inside too. Andy’s face was priceless, his eyes rolled back from pleasure and his breathing heavy. My eyes drifted back to Alex, still sucking away on his twin’s hard tool, and now slowly inching down his own speedos. From my seat I had a great view as Alex’s speedos fell, his tanned ass came in view and it was glorious. Thinking about it, that fact that Andy as the same ass as well and was only feet away, that send my mind off to some dirty places.

Back to the boys, Alex is now off his brother’s moist cock and has returned to making out with him. They shove their tongues into each other’s mouths in a sexy duel, well one sexy duel as another was being had a bit below them. Both boy’s hard cocks were rubbing and swiping past the other, bringing more pleasure than before. It is getting hard to concentrate on just one aspect of this pair, but luckily I don’t have too. Soon the boys pull away again, lips shiny and wet from the other’s saliva, and their cocks hard and throbbing from all the stimulation. They move towards the table, each helped the other to climb the table, and then they begin again. But now instead of kissing, they have slid into the sixty-nine position and are going to town on each other’s hard cocks. I just watch as the two adorable preteens suck each other like seasoned pros, take each other all the way and even swallowing the other’s balls as well. I hope it keeps going, I mean it has to keep going right.

I watch closely as both boys begin to shudder, and without any warning they both scream, though their screams are muffled by the cock in their mouths. The twins have brought the other to orgasm, and as they squeal and twitch on my table I can only watch this beautiful display of brotherly love. Soon after their powerful cum, the brothers just flop down on the table as they try to catch their breaths.

“That was fun Alex, the best yet,” Andy says fondling his brother’s half hard cock.

“Yeah, it was,” Alex says, reaching one hand around his brother’s legs to rub his ass, “you have really gotten better at blowjobs.”

While they complement each other’s blowjobs all I can do is stare. Twins sixty-nining, well, doing anything sexual together, are one of my biggest fantasies and it just happened right in front of me. On the table where I just ate my lunch. The boys finished talking and were just looking at me, both grinning when they saw the look on my face before they slid off the table and came in close.

“You weren’t kidding,” Alex says running his hand up my thigh “this is all very new to you isn’t it?” All I can do is nod, words do not seem to be working at this time, the only sound I can make is a small groan when Andy reaches up and undoes my shorts.

“You seem like a nice person,” Andy says pulling down the zipper on the shorts, “and we have a little time before we should get back, so how about a little extra.” I was not about to complain, even now as my big cock flopped out of its confines I had no desire to even move, they took care of everything.

Each boy took a position on either side of my hard cock and just looked up at me, my stiff tool throbbing between them only centimeters from their pouty lips. They just stared at me as if waiting for approval to begin, and I just nodded and felt a little silly doing so, but the feeling soon dissipated once they started.

The twins each extended their own perfectly pink tongues and began to run them along the length of my shaft. They were definitely experienced because it was showing now as each boy took the opposite direction, one going up and the other down as they tasted my dick. My body was heating up as I watched the brothers meet in the middle of my dick and basically make out with my cock in between them. After that it started to get serious, Andy moved out toward the head of my member while his brother moved towards the base. Once in their new spots, they started again, Andy suckling on the large helmet head of my cock while Alex licked and squeezed my balls. The pleasure was building fast, and if I didn’t focus this was all going to be over way too fast. So taking a deep breath I found the will to resist cumming, at least for a bit longer as the twins pleasure my tool. 

After a few minutes, the brothers switched place, no Alex taking as much of my dick down his throat as he could and Andy trying to suck my large balls into his small mouth. This new setup when on for a bit longer, before the boys shared a look and stopped altogether. I almost started crying when I saw them back, I was on the very edge of cumming and maybe they knew that from experience, but still. I looked to the boys, they were still right in front of me, and after an agonizing minute of waiting to see what would happen, they quickly descending on my sensitive cock head together. It was amazing as both sets of full boy lips battled for control of my dick head, but they both managed to stake a claim to at least part of it. This little stunt is what sent me over the edge, and with a few loud moans and deep grunts, I fired away. Shot after shot of my sperm flew out of the tip, which the boys fought over to see who could catch the most. I was in a daze for a few minutes as I came hard and watch the twin suck down as much of my cream as they could. When it was finally over I looked over the boys, their faces slightly blushed from the sucking, and their lips coated in my cream. It was a sight when they each licked their lips and then started to lick each other. Then in no time both boys were clean and my shorts were back in place, I was still in a slight daze from the twins blowing me but I still managed to pay for my food and leave the boys a sizable tip.

“Thanks, mister” Andy said happily as I handed him his share of the tip, “wow, five gold, just for me.”

“Wow” was all Alex said and he counted and recounted his five gold, “this is the best tip we have ever gotten, thanks, mister.”

“Well you both earned it,” I say getting up, still a little wobbly from the wonderful service, “that was the best lunch I have ever had,” I tell them as they give me those big toothy grins I love so much.

“Thanks for stopping and have a good day,” they both say in unison, another reason to love twins. They wave to me as I walk out of the seating area of the cafe and back to the street, now back to exploring. I am full on fuel and relaxed from my encounter with the twins, I am falling deeper and deeper in love with this town with each new experience. I wonder what else will happen today, I mean how much can one man do before he just collapses from exhaustion, let’s find out shall we.


	9. The Mosinal Magic Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that wonderful snack, Jake does some more exploring and finds a magic shop, not surprising in the magic district, but the name of the shop pulls him in and he is shocked at what he finds inside.

This back alley of the magic district is quite amazing, and not just because I had the hottest lunch ever. But the amount of different sexy magical objects one can purchase is mind-boggling. I mean I just witnessed a father with his two young sons, the oldest about ten and the younger about eight walking out of a shop holding a bag that was vibrating rapidly. I got in close to hear what they are saying.

“Now boys who wants to go first when we get home?” the father asks his two preteen kids.

“I do,” asks the younger boy almost before his dad has time to finish asking.

“Nuh, I wanna go first,” says his older brother.

“Boys,” their dad says firmly, “I will not have you misbehaving in public,” he raises his hand to stroke his chin then his eyes meet mine and he smiles big, “excuse me, young man.” Damn, he saw me watching them, is he going to yell at me, or just beat me?

“Yes?” I say, trying to sound innocent and nonchalant.

“I was wondering, if you could help me and my sons out with a little dilemma we seem to be having,” he explains to me reaching into the bag “you see I just bought my boys a new toy, and we can’t decide who should get to play with it first,” he pulls out a huge dildo. Yep, that is right a massive dildo, about a foot long, and as thick as a soda can, this is a toy you buy for preteen in this town. “I will let my kids explain to you why each of them should have if first, and then you can decide. This will give my kids a chance to prove they can argue a civil point without name calling.” The dad pats the older boy and gestures for him to go first, this is going to be the most interesting, and only debate I have ever witnessed.

“Hi mister, my name is Jaz” he says, “I am ten-years-old, and the reason I should have toy first is because I have been practicing and I think I can take the whole thing pretty easy.” The dad calls his eldest back and pushes his youngest up for his turn, he looks a little nervous, but a glance back at the slightly vibrating fake cock seems to give him courage. 

“Hello sir, my name is Luc” the little boy says “I am eight-years-old, and I think I should get the toy first, is because my brother Jaz got the last one first, and I have been practicing too.” Well with arguments like that I was fucked in this decision, I really didn’t know who to pick and I didn’t want the other to feel bad.

“I think I know what might make this easier,” the dad pipes up, “why don’t you boys show this nice man your holes, that way he can feel them and see who is more ready for the toy first. The other will just have to do more stretching and then he can have it, ok.” That decision struck a chord with the boys, and me. Hell yeah, I will feel up your son’s holes, I will do it all day long, but I don’t think they have the time.

And with that, both boys nod and turn around before undoing and completely dropping their pants. I am greeted with a wonderful vision, two perfectly plump boy butts presented for my evaluation. I was once again in heaven, four firm round cheeks available for my viewing and testing pleasure, what could be better. I will tell you what, when the boys both reached back and spread their own ass cheeks to reveal their pretty pink stars to my eyes. Each of them was clean and bright in color and each awaiting my probing finger to test if the were ready to have a foot long beer can thick fake cock shoved deep in them.

Well best not waste any time, so I suck on one of my fingers and decided to start with the youngest boy, who’s little hole seems to be quivering all on its own. Getting down on one need I gently insert my spit-slick finger into the eight-year-old’s anus expecting some resistance. But to my surprise there was none, and I mean none it was actually a little impressive he was able to keep his hole closed with how loose he was back here. I bet if I wanted to, I could have fit my fist into the child’s hole, maybe the youngest was too loose for the toy.

Moving over to the older brother I suck again on the finger and insert into the older boys pink hole. Slowly I slid my finger into the child, earning a little moan from him and to my shock finding out this boy is actually tighter than his little brother. Looks like his young brother had done a little too much practice, the older boy’s hole is tighter but not so much that he can’t use the new dildo. But he will at least be able to feel it and derive much pleasure as it stretches his pussy even wider.

“Well after testing both of your boys” I start as they all listen intently, “I think Jaz is the right choice for first use of the toy,” this earns a cheer from Jaz and a whine from Luc.

“If you don’t mind my asking” the father starts “why did you pick Jaz?”

“Well sir,” I start “when I felt little Luc’s hole it is actually very loose” which gets a smile from Luc, “but maybe too loose, I might have been able to fit my whole hand in there. I would suggest some exercises to tighten up his little hole before letting him stretch it out again. I think Jaz could get much more out of the toy, and that is why I chose him.”

“Sound logic” the father says as the boys redress “I will find some ways to tighten up little Luc’s boyhole, then he can have the toy all he wants” well at least that gets a smile from the pouting boy, “come on boys, mom is waiting for us, and remember, we don’t talk about this to her at all.” The boys nod and follow behind their dad, shaking their little asses as they go, now that was fun, anyways back to my exploring.

A few more blocks after my encounter with the father and his boys the street curves back and joins up with the main drag of the magic district, I hope this isn’t the end of my fun. But as I walked another block or two I came to a place where I know fun was guaranteed, or at least I hoped it was.

In front of me was a nice large storefront, big windows filled with magical products, from games to practical potions and all of it in bright fun colors, kind of like your favorite candy store. But none of that was the reason I know this was going to be fun, it was the sign that hung above the door that read “Mosinal Magic Shop” this was going to be very interesting.

Walking into the shop the first thing I notice is that it is huge and packed with people, all kinds of all ages and both men and women, well a few women. The inside was even more brightly colored than I could have imagined, the window display was nothing compared to this. All around me I saw magical items of all kinds with lots of kids running about begging their parents to buy them some toys or candy. Yes there was candy, by the counter there were bins filled to overflowing with colorful candy and treats, man this place was like a magnet for fun which then attracted boys.

After only a minute in the store I got the feeling again, magic was beginning cast over the people in the store and I could feel it happening. I could feel my cock start to harden because each time I got this feeling something hot was about to happen, and I was going to be the only watcher. Giving a quick glance around the shop I spot why a spell was cast, coming out of the back room is a boy, maybe eleven and naked with his hard little spike leading the way. Behind him, two more boys followed, the Mosinal brothers, who surprisingly are not naked and just wearing the skimpy garb most other boys wear. The naked boy looks flushed, his face is a little red and his breathing a bit heavy, but that doesn’t stop him from walking out into the middle of the shop and start jacking off. The adorable preteen falls to his knees as he pounds away on his rigid cock. I can see his eyes roll back into his head as pleasure overtakes his small form and a little moan escapes his mouth. I do so love watching boys dry cum, their little bodies shaking as their cocks try to pump out what isn’t there yet. Once the boy is finished with his self-pleasure his eyes seem to glow slightly, the boy blinks a few times and looks like he just woke up from a trance. Still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm the boy realizes he is naked and hard in the middle of a crowded store, even if the people in the store haven’t noticed. His face turns a deeper shade of red as he stands bolt up and searches for his clothes. He does quickly find them, in a pile by the door to the back room and after rushing and dressing again, I get another weird feeling. Then a woman, who I assume is the boy’s mom, comes up telling him to not wander off, and not to go back there because it is for the employees only. The boy is confused to say the least, so he walks red-faced over to his mother, and with a little wobble in his step, maybe more happened in back. But no one saw and the boy himself seems to not remember anything, I have to talk to the brothers.

So steeling my nerves I walk up to the counter where the brothers are standing watching the crowd, I assume scouting for their next target. Devon said they might be able to help me with my upcoming quest and now seems like as good a time as any. Also, I have a few questions for them about their exploits around town.

“Excuse me,” I say right to them, which makes their eyes widen, apparently they didn’t know they could be seen. They look around, no one else seems to see them, the look back at me and I smile directly at them.

“Matt, why can he see us,” the youngest says a little nervous, “you said you did the spell right, I know we were rushed, but still....”

“Shut up Micah” the oldest boy, Matt says to his little brother trying to not be heard “I did the spell perfectly, I don’t know why he can see us, just hold on. Sir would you mind meeting us in the backroom in say five minutes, it would be a real help to us,” now that was directed at me, I nod to them as they head back through the door they came out of. I wait the amount of time I was told, and then casually head to the door which is clearly marked employees only. Not one person in the shop bats an eye as I open the door and slip in.

The door opens up into a long brightly lit hallway, and on each side there are four doors, all of which are closed at the moment. After a quick scan of the hallway I see the oldest Mosinal boy, Matt I think his name was, at the end of the hall waving me to follow him as he turns the corner. So with no other way to go I follow the teen around the corner. Once around the corner, I am met with another door, a little different than the others in the hallway, only in the way that it is giving me those strange tingling feelings again. This door must be magical in some way, and so being the ever curious person I am, I put my and on the middle of the door and it just passes right through. An illusion of some kind, so cool, so the boys must have gone inside and they want me to follow so here I go, and with a deep breath for whatever reason, I walk through the fake door.

On the other side of the illusionary door is a large room filled with all kind of magical equipment. The first thing I think about is a well-equipped laboratory, but instead of science, it is all magical. Scanning the room quick I see the boys by a large desk in the corner of the room, Matt sitting in the chair and Micah on the desk, both of them see me and gesture for me to come over. Not wanting to be an ungrateful guest I walk over to the boys, who are quietly talking amongst themselves as I get closer.

“Hello there,” I say being polite and civil, no reason not to, “you must be the Mosinal brothers I take it” they both nod still in a little shock that I seem to be resistant to their magic.

“We are, my name is Matt,” the oldest says extending his hand to shake my, which I reach out for and give the boy a firm handshake, “this is my little brother Micah, and may I ask your name?”

“Jake,” I say smiling at the both of them still facing the eldest boy while the younger eyes me up, “it is a pleasure to met the two of you, I have heard so much about you that I just had to stop by.”

“Why are you able to see us,” Micah asks, straight to the point, another quality I love about boys.

“Micah,” Matt says raising a hand to calm his little brother, “ok well since my little brother brought it up, how can you see us? I mean we cast a spell so block us from the view of, well everyone.”

“I have been told that I am immune to magic,” I tell them, and their reaction is priceless, as both of their jaws drop and their eyes widen, “well at least that is what Devon told me.”

“Devon” Matt says, “you mean Master Devon of the Sun Temple?”

“Yeah,” I tell him “I guess I can tell you this, he brought me here from my world to help him with a problem he is having, and he said you guys might have something to assist me.”

“Wow” Micah starts hopping down from the desk and walking over to me, “you are from another world, that is so cool” he starts to poke me, gently as if to see if I am real.

“That is amazing,” Matt says leaning against the desk, “so Devon brought you here to help with a problem. Would it have anything to do with the native tribe that seems to be getting closer to New Warens each day?”

“It might, how do you know about that,” I ask as Micah walks around inspecting me.

“Well Devon asked our opinion when they first moved in” Matt explains “we had no idea why they would be here, and we really don’t want to get involved in political matters. So we offered some advice and told him that if he needed anything we would see if we could help, but didn’t promise anything.”

“Ok, makes sense” I say as Micah finishes his inspection and returns to his brother, “well I seem to be his solution, he said that because I am not from around here that I can act as a free agent and find out why they are here and maybe how to avoid any violence. He also says my immunity to magic would help and that you guys might have something for me that could make my quest a little easier.”

“We have lots of cool things here,” Micah says innocently, “but mostly we use to have fun around town with other bo….” as he gets cut off by his brother’s hand over his mouth.

“Don’t listen to him?” Matt says smiling big “he is just a crazy little kid” I can see that the older boy is getting a little nervous, so cute.

“Don’t worry Matt,” I tell him, “I have seen you boys around town already, casting spells and having fun” they both look a little shocked, Matt looks like he might pass out or run for it, “and I think it is the hottest thing I have ever seen. Also, Devon told me about you guys when I met with him.” They weren’t expecting that, but they both relax after I say it, especially Matt who lets out a big sigh of relief.

“So Devon told you about what we do,” Matt says giving me a crooked grin “ I guess that is to be expected since he sent you here, well I hope you like what you saw.”

“God yes,” I tell them the fanboy in me starting to kick in, like I was meeting some celebrities or something, “first it was the rimjob in the marketplace, that was so hot, then from my window I saw you guys start up the little playground orgy, man I wish I would have rushed down to join you.” Both boys are smiling again as they remember they escapades of the last day. 

“Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show,” Matt says patting his little brother on the head “We do like to have fun around town, and since we found out we were both mages it has made it much more fun. I am glad you are like us, a lover of boy bodies is always a friend of the Mosinal brothers, and I am sure we can find something for you to help you on your quest” With that he starts to search through the somewhat messy desk.

“So you saw what we did in the playground,” Micah asks me with a big grin, “did you see me riding that older boy, his cock was pretty big. Not as big as Matt’s but still and that other boy, he was a good kisser and really knew how to stroke a dick. It was so much fun, and you saw the boy in the store, we did that, he just came in to get some of our magic popping candy which is really good by the way. He was so cute that we couldn’t resist having some fun, I told him to follow me into the back where we had something better, and then Matt I hit him with a horny spell and Matt cast a clouding spell over the store and he jerked off in the middle of it. It was so hot, we do things like that all the time.” Wow, just like an excited little boy anywhere, once he gets going it is nearly impossible to stop him, and who would want to, I know he is a magically little horn dog but still, he is so damn cute.

“Well before Micah gives away all our secrets” Matt steps up calming his brother, “well I found something that might be of use to you, an enchanted amulet that will protect you from harm. All harm, you look like you can handle yourself in a fight but against the native’s swords and arrows you might not be so lucky, this will project a shield around you and keep you alive.” He pulls out a beautifully crafted gold amulet which is adorned with precious stones, I take a closer look and notice a naughty quality to the gift. The artwork on the amulet depicts a boy of indeterminate age, the boy is facing away and his ass is presented clearly to view. It looks like his cheeks are buttons that can be pressed, wonder what they do.

“I see you have noticed the artwork,” Matt says laughing a bit, “this is modeled after Micah actually, and each of the cheeks has a different effect, lesser magic but may still come in handy. His right butt cheek adds a field around you that makes you irresistible to boys, especially straight boys, and his left cheek makes you invisible and of course, both are temporary and after they are used take a day to recharge.”

“So cool,” I say inspecting the amulet, which he is still holding on to, “what is the catch?”

“Catch,” Matt says acting innocent “what catch?”

“Please,” I tell him “I lived in a huge city full of swindlers and scam artists, I know that you wouldn’t just give me such a valuable and powerful item without wanting something in return.” That seems to have worked, Matt just sighs and laughs a bit before nodding.

“You are good,” he says setting the amulet on the desk, “all magic comes at a price, and the price we want is for you to help us with some fun.”

“Fun,” I say, I know where this is going and I am so excited.

“Yay, we are going to have so much fun,” Micah says so very excited.

“So what kind of help do you need,” I ask Matt noticing that both he and his brother have tents forming.

“Well” he starts, “there is this school not far from here,” my eyes go wide with all the possibilities that could come from that, and he must see the look “and no we are not going to seduce the whole school, just one class for now, I will fill you in later.” I am in no way disappointed, I get to help some gay magically brothers have their way with some hot young ass, who could say no.

“Well, I am in,” I tell them, “I will do whatever you need me to do” I can barely contain my excitement, and my cock, I swear it is going to burst through my shorts any minute now.

“Good,” Matt says as Micah jumps around in joy, “we start tomorrow morning, we should all be well rested for all the fun.”

“Matt look,” Micah says pointing right at me, “he has a boner, looks like he is really excited for tomorrow.”

“I can see that Micah,” Matt says giggling along with his little brother, “as a gesture of good faith to you Jake, how about we help you take care of that.”

“Really,” I say, resisting the urge to just jump them.

“Not with us,” Matt says, “our bodies belong to each other, and maybe to some unknowing boys. Don’t worry we will take care of you, follow us” Matt takes Micah’s little hand and they walk to the fake door, passing through it, and not wanting to fall behind I follow quickly behind them. 

They both move quickly and we are all soon back in the main store, which is still crowded with people. The brothers, still hand in hand each raise up their free hand and begin chanting, I can’t hear what they are saying but the familiar magical tingle washes over me. I look towards the brothers, who are now looking at me and smiling with those big grins again, I wonder what they did. Before I can ask a sound gets my attention, looking around to see what caused it I notice a jar has fallen from a top shelf and upon breaking open send a cloud of blue dust into the air. Once again no one seems to have noticed, well none of the adults at least, all the boys seem to be having some issues. All of them start squirming where they are standing, and all have developed large tents in their pants. That dust must be some kind of horny powder or something, and while I am trying to figure out what all the boy’s clothes fly off them. Clothes goes flying in all directions as the boys, preteens, and teenagers alike strip down to reveal smooth bodies and hard cocks. That is when they stop like they are frozen and the only thing that is moving is the boy’s dicks, all of which throb violently.

“Here you go Jake,” Matt says reaching down to rearrange his own erection, “take your pick, each of these boys is now horny as fuck, and the one you touch will only want your cock to satisfy their overwhelming lust. The rest will just fall into a nice orgy with me and Micah, so don’t worry every boy here will be taken care of.” All I can do is nod to acknowledge Matt before looking back into the store, so many boys which one do I choose.

I walk slowly through the crowd, all of whom seem frozen at the moment, all the boys to choose from are gorgeous and I wish I could have them all, but I look back and Matt just hold up a single finger, again saying I can only have one. In the running, I see a well-muscled teen, maybe about sixteen, with bronzed skin who is just staring at his big throbbing cock. Not too far from him is a little ten-year-old with black hair and green eyes, who still has his underwear around one of his little ankles. On the other side of the store, a slim thirteen-year-old with blonde hair is bending over to take off his boxers and showing off his firm globes in the process. But the boy that caught my eye and made my cock throb the most was by the display at the front of the store. He was small, about six maybe seven-years-old, with soft red hair and deep blue eyes, he was beautiful. His smooth pale body drew me in, the soft curves of his back and butt hooked me as I got closer, and his stiff little cocklet was what made me want him the most. Looking back to the brothers I just smiled and reached out and touched the little boy I had chosen on the shoulder.

The moment I contact my chosen boy he unfreezes. The little one takes in a deep breath and looks around, his hands going down to cover his exposed cocklet before his eyes meet mine. Once I am staring into those deep blue eyes and him into my hazel ones something seems to click inside his little boy brain. His hands fall away from his dick, still hard as a rock, he just smiles at me and walks up close.

“Please mister,” he says in the cutest little voice “I really need some cock, can you help me.” I was a little shocked to hear those words come out of such a young boy, but hearing them in his sweet innocent voice just makes my cock harder, and all I can do is nod.

He sees me nod and attacks, well not really, he rips my shorts off and swallows my hard cock. Now that is quite the sight, a tiny grade schooler latched onto my hard eight inches, sucking it down like it was nothing, and I gotta tell you it is the best feeling. Having a tight little throat wrapped around your hard throbbing cock, it took great willpower not to blow my load right there. For several minutes the little preteen bobbed on my dick, he reached around and took hold of my round ass so he could pull me closer, I have never had a blowjob like this. Just as quick as it started, my moments in boy's throat heaven end, but I am about to enter high heaven when I look down and seem him present me his tight virgin pussy.

“In here mister,” he says, he even smacks his ass a few times, “put your big cock in here.” Now who could resist such an invitation, I sure as hell can’t.

I nearly lunge forward as I line up my dripping cock with his tiny little rosebud, this is one of the greatest moment of any boylover, the first entrance into a boypussy. As I push forward I can feel his little flower open up for me, still tight as fuck, but not so tight as to cause the child any pain or discomfort. It was amazing, and soon I am sliding balls deep inside the youngster as he moans like a bitch in heat. I rest for just a moment, letting him get used to my thick cock before I pull out and start to fuck him with long deep thrusts. The child moans deep and long with each thrust and through his incoherent babbles I can make out some words like, harder, and deeper, but mostly just nonsense words as he is overcome with pleasure.

I take this moment to look around and see that, true to the Mosinal brother’s word, the rest of the boys have partnered up and began to fuck with abandon. I see the first boy I was considering, looks like Micah has taken a shine to him as he rims the teen while jerking off his impressive cock. On the other side of the story, Matt seems to have found a young boy who was looking for some candy, now the child is laying on the display of sweets while the older boy pounds deep in and out of his once virgin hole. All the other boys also having found partners engage in wild perverted sex in positions and ways most of these boys have most likely never heard of. I spy a ten-year-old in the sixty-nine position with a nine-year-old boy while each boy fingers the other’s hole. On the counter, an eight-year-old is riding cowgirl style on the long cock of a fifteen-year-old who is shouting some of the dirties suggestions to the child as he takes his cock deep.

Back to my boy, I decided to give him what he has been asking for and really pound his sweet hole. Taking him by his narrow waist I lift him off the ground and start to really slam into his cunt, making him scream and grunt with joy as this new position lets me assault his immature prostate with ease. I peek around him and see his little boy cock is untouched but is quivering violently with each of my thrusts into his warm love tunnel. I give the child one particularly deep thrust, earning me a scream of pleasure as it sends him over the edge to a screaming boygasm. With new angle I pound again and again and again, each time making him scream a little louder as his boycum continues on and on. The tightening of his asshole as made the friction on my cock so tantalizing that I can’t hold back anymore, a few more deep powerful thrusts and I unload deep into his tight hole. I can’t even count the number of shots as the pleasure is so great it is all I can do to stay awake. I hear shouts of pleasure from around the room, seem all the other boys are reaching their climaxes as well. To think of all the virginities that were lost here today, what a sexy thought, all those tight boy asses penetrated for the first time by hard cocks as their prostates were assaulted over and over, just puts a smile on your face.

Anyways, after the little boy orgy, the Mosinal boys go back to the door that leads back and calls me over. I collect my shorts and take the underwear of the boy I just violated, and head back to them. Once I am standing next to them they join hands and chant again, I can see all the clothes that were on the floor rise up, find their owners and soon enough each boy is back to normal. Well except for my boy because I have his underwear, I think I am developing a fetish for these things, oh well. Once the boys are dressed a tingle comes over me again and the shop goes back to normal. Well as normal as it can be for all the boys who just had the greatest sex of their lives and didn’t even know about it. They are all feeling the aftereffects of powerful orgasms they all hand, some are having issues walking straight and a few of the younger boys have a strange soreness in their backsides.

“Well that was fun,” Matt says, “we will see you at your place tomorrow morning, and don’t worry we will find out where you live.”

“Sound like a plan,” I say still in a little shock from my fun “and you were right, that was amazing, thanks so much.”

“See you tomorrow Jake,” Micah says, he still has so much energy, well that is little boys for you, “maybe I will bring you a present tomorrow,” he says with a wink, I think I know what he means, but then again who knows with these two. I walk to the door waving to the brothers as I go and giving one last look to the little boy who’s ass I took for a wonderful ride, his face is flushed as he tries to figure out why is underwear is gone.

Outside the sun is starting to go down, I must have been in there longer than I thought, well back to my apartment for a well-earned rest. I apparently will have a big day tomorrow and will need all the rest I can get. I wonder what the Mosinal brothers have planned, but whatever I could really use that amulet for my mission, so I will just have to wait and find out.


	10. Helping Out and Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to help out the magical brothers out, they have a plan and it's time to put phase 1 into action.

There’s that damn sun again, I am going to have to get some curtains for these windows. I get up my bed, my head still groggy with leftover sleep that I try to shake from my eyes. Once I am fully awake and up, I just have to smile as I remember the events of yesterday and my meeting with the Mosinal brothers at their magic shop. They offered me an enchanted amulet, but only if I help them with something, I don’t know what yet, but it involves a class of kids so it must be fun and sexy knowing them. I also can still remember vividly the little orgy in their shop before I left, I can still feel that little six-year-old’s tight ass milking my cock. Who thought taking a virginity could be such a rush, but I am glad the little boy had fun too, it isn’t all about me I do love to bring boys to orgasm and just watch them.

Anyways, time to start the day, I find some new clothes to wear, well the same kind of clothes as yesterday just some different colors. I find a shirt like the one from yesterday, this one is just as light but is a light blue color, my favorite. The shorts I pick are basically the same as the one's yesterday, and of course no underwear, I don’t think I will ever wear them again while I am here in New Warens, which I hope is forever. As I head to the door I make a quick stop at a desk next to it, I open up the draw and just have to sigh. Inside is my growing collection of little boy underwear, the first is the blue thong Micah was wearing when I first got to town, the second is a pair of white cotton undies that a boy lost during the orgy the Mosinals caused just outside my window. The last one is my newest, a pair of red bikini briefs from the little six-year old I violated at the magic shop, I took them while he was still in the trance the Mosinals cast and before they undid it. It was a turn on to watch him wonder why his undies were gone and why his body was flushed with new feelings, so damn cute he was as I walk out yesterday.

So putting on my shoes and grabbing a bag with some cash, I head out and down the stairs of my apartment into a new bright sunny day in New Warens. Looking around it is just as busy morning as it was yesterday, people walking with no real rush to and fro as they head off to work or to go shopping, I could really get used to this kind of living.

“Excuse me mister” a small voice breaks the peaceful trance I was in, looking around I see the source of the cute voice. An even cute boy, maybe seven years old and, this is the important part, nude with a cute boy boner.

“Why hello there,” I say to the little, naked child that no one else seems to notice, I wonder if the Mosinals are involved here, “what can I help you with?”

“Well” he says with a little giggle, “I am to take you to meet Micah and Matt,” so they are behind this, well I guess I can’t complain, he is a cutie and what a nice treat first thing in the morning, “oh and before I forget, you can’t fuck me.” What, what is that about, how can they send me such a cute little fuckable boy and expect me not to take him?

“Why is that cutie,” I say taking one of his ass cheeks.

“Because mister,” he says pulling away playfully, “they said you have to help them, and they want you fully charged, whatever that means” well I guess that makes sense, “please follow me.” With that he starts off into the square, I had a moment of worry until I remembered he can’t be seen, then I started after him, his perky bubble butt guiding my way.

After a few minutes and some turns, we arrive at what I can assume is the school the Mosinals were talking about yesterday. The boy just heads right inside, and I follow, in my head hoping and screaming a bit that I hope the brothers know what they are doing. Once inside the boy walks over to a window, above with says “All Guests Please Check In” well might as well, what is the worst that could happen. Oh yeah, arrest, jail and prison rape, but I might as well trust the Mosinals, their little naked guide has to lead me here so they must have a plan, so I walk up to the window and am greeted by a friendly smiling older woman.

“Why hello dear,” she says in that sweet grandmother way, “may I have your name?”

“Sure, it’s Jake,” I say as she starts to look through stacks of papers, “may I ask why?”

“Well, Jake was it” she asks as I nod, “you must be new in town, well this town has had some issues in the past with some undesirables sneaking into the school and causing trouble with the students. So the board had this checkpoint put in place so we could stop anyone from getting in who didn’t belong” she seems to find the paper she was looking for, “here we go, Jake Dongo, nice name you have a full access pass, says here you are moving and have two sons” she pauses to read the file, “Matt, and Micah who you want to attend and you want to get a feel of the school,” I just nod along and not say anything, plausible deniability and all that, “well all the classes are about to start, we have a waiting area around the corner, first door on your left you may wait for their and the headmaster will arrive to give you a tour, have a nice day.”

“Thank you” is all I say as she hands me a pass and map of the building, which now that I look around is huge, the entryway is an atrium that goes through all the floors, four of them to the ceiling with a huge domed skylight. This is one nice school, while I am lost in the sights my naked guide just tugs on my shorts and motions for me to follow, and follow I do. We got to the waiting room the receptionist talked about, and opening the door I see who is waiting for me. Matt and Micah, already naked and hard are waiting for me in the room, they notice me and wave me and my little guide over.

“Jake,” Matt says with an excited voice, “glad you made it, and I hope you like the little morning treat we sent you.”

“Hi, Jake” Micah say full of youthful exuberance.

“Hi guys” I say to them, “yeah I did like my little guide, got a great view all the way here,” I take a seat across from the naked brothers, “so you mind telling me the plan here, and how did you guys swing getting me a pass into this place.”

“Well, magic of course,” Micah says throwing his arms up.

“Micah is right, we cast a few spells and used some potions to get all of this setup,” Matt explains, “it wasn’t as hard as we thought but we have only made it as far as this waiting room. You see the whole school is protected by an antimagic field, but we don’t want the whole school like I told you, just one class.”

“Yeah one class,” Micah says with a little anger in his voice, “it’s my class when I when here, they were really mean to me and I want to get them back.”

“Well that is our original motivation at least,” Matt says patting his brother on the head, getting him to smile, “so the plan is quite simple really, Micha’s old class, as well as another one, are going on a small field trip today. We don’t know where the original one was meant for, but we switched some paperwork and cast some spells and now they will be heading to our shop. Where we will be having lots of fun with all of them. Now for the part where you come in, we need you to be a kind of spell booster.”

“The hell is that,” I ask, a little confused but so horny and ready to help.

“This amulet, has the spell that will get the teacher, boys, and other chaperones to believe they are going to the right place for the field trip,” Matt says handing me a small silver amulet, “now that you are in it will as make them believe you are one of the chaperones and you can help make sure they get to the right place.”

“Cool, this sounds so hot,” I say taking the amulet and putting it on, “one more question, why can’t I fuck this little cutie,” I say pointing to the still hard and naked preteen standing in the room still.

“Because silly that would make the rest of this less special,” Micah says, before turning to the naked boy, “Lewis,” he says and the boy quickly acknowledges him, “why don’t you jerk off for Jake.” Lewis just smiles and nods before reaching for his hard little tool and starting to stroke it. It doesn’t take him long to get a good fast rhythm going. Soon his breathing is labored as he approaches his orgasm, “don’t forget to let us know” Micah adds as Lewis speeds up even faster his little hand a blur on his tiny cock. “Oh my god, I’m cumming” Lewis yells out in pleasure and letting go of his boycock, it was a sight to watch this little preteen in the throes of an intense kiddie cum his hands now on his head and his hard little dick pulsing and twitching like it was alive. Once the boy started to come down from his cum, Micah handed the boy his clothes, “you can get dressed and head to class, hurry so you are not late” and Lewis listened, he quickly got dressed and hurried out of the room, looking a little disheveled and his face still flushed with the after effect of his orgasm.

“Ok then” Matt started, his hard teen cock dripping a bit from the show, “so, on to the plan, we need you to go to this classroom” Matt takes the map I was given and shows me, at least the room is close, “once you enter the magic amulet will take effect, and we know you are immune to magic, so this one alters other people's perception of you so it will work. Now once the magic works, and you will know, we hid a few surprises in the spell that should make you happy, the lead teacher will introduce you and the all the kids will then leave for our shop. Just stay with them and keep an eye on everything, the amulet will let us talk to you and you to us should you need it. Now you had better hurry, the class is just getting ready and they will be expecting you, well another chaperone but this is you so have fun, and we will see you at the shop.”

With that, the brothers joined hands, did some chanting and in a cloud of pure white smoke, vanished. Well ok then, looks like I am on my own best get to this classroom asap and get this mission underway.

I am just glad that the map is very detailed and easy to follow, it only took me a few minutes to find the correct room, which I checked like a dozen times before I open the door and go in. The first thing I notice is that this is a larger classroom than I am used to, and there are a lot more kids here than just one class. But I remember back to what the Mosinals said about another class joining in, so that makes me feel a bit better. At the front of the room stand only three adults, all men and all just stare at me for a minute, like they are lost in thought, and as I look out to the kids, who were loud and noisy when I walk in, they are now silent like they are waiting for something. Then the trance ends, I can see all of them blink their eyes a few times, then look around like nothing happened, before one of the male teachers calls me over.

“Jake, thanks for helping on such short notice,” he says, “I am Phil by the way” he and all the adults are damn good looking, I know I prefer boys, but a hot man is still a hot man. They all appear to be in their late twenties, young and athletic from the tight clothes they are wearing, this is going to be a fun day. “This is Charlie, and Duke” Phil continues introducing me to the other teachers who extend their hands to shake, “class the last chaperone has arrived, his name is Jake, we will be visiting the Mosinal Magic Shop on this trip, and will met out in front of the school before we leave, you all have fifteen minutes.” With that, all the students, who I am now realizing are all boys, which is not totally surprising at this point just an observation, all of them gather their bags and books and head out, all but one boy.

“Jake would you mind checking on him,” Phil asks me, “I and the other will try to wrangle the others into some kind of order and meet you out front” all I do is nod, still in a little shock that this all is working. The boy is sitting in the back row of the class just fidgeting a bit in his seat, as I walk over to check on him I hear the door close behind the last teacher to leave.

“Hey buddy, everyone else is gone” I start “what’s up, is there anything I can do to help?” The boys, an eight-year-old darling, just looks up at me, that is when I see why he is fidgeting so bad. He has pulled his stiff little cocklet out of his school uniform and seemed to be trying to get it to go down, at least now I know what is up.

“It just got so hard,” he says, looking down at his stiff little cock, “I don’t know what to do” he was getting a little worried as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Hey it’s ok buddy,” I say as sweetly as I can manage with lust filling me up, “I know how we can take care of that,” he looks up at me with a few stray tears and smiles.

“Really,” he says wiping his eyes, “how?”

“Well it is easy,” I say devising a sexy little plan, “but you have to trust me ok.”

“Ok,” he says.

“Ok, first you have to come here and sit on your desk, and pull your shorts down to your ankles,” I tell him, and he does this fairly quickly, his desire to want the hardness to go away outweighing the need to not be seen. Once the little darling is naked from the waist down, I get a good view at his hard little three-inch dick as it sticks straight out from his hairless crotch, throbbing with each beat of his heart. “Very good,” I tell him as I kneel down in front of him “now just enjoy” is all I tell him before I swallow his underage cock.

A deep lust filled moan is all is all I hear when I first take his hard cock into my warm mouth, and once I start to bob back and forth on it the whole room is filled with his moans. I love the taste of his cock, subtly sweet with a hint of pecans and all boy. I swirl my tongue over his sensitive little head and reach up to squeeze his little balls, all of which earn me more moans and some grunts as his tiny body is overtaken with new feelings and wonderful pleasures. He starts to scoot to the edge of the desk as the new feelings start to rise in his balls, faster and faster something new and wonderful. Only a few minutes after I started the boy has taken hold of my head and started to really fuck my face, and I love it. I reach back and take his soft boy ass in my hands and lovingly give each cheek a firm squeeze, which seems to be the final stimulation the child needed. With a high pitched cry, the little boy reaches his first climax, a true boygasm as his little cock swells in my mouth and pulsates rapidly. Finally letting his slowly deflating cock slip from my lips, the boy’s face is flushed as he breathes hard and tries to come down from his kiddie cum.

“Thanks, Jake,” he tells me between breaths, “I should get to the rest of the group now,” he tells me as he pulls up his pants and rushes out of the room. I would so be a teacher if that is how I got to treat my students, everyday and all the time, anyways I should get out front and ready for the rest of the fun.

\--------------

Once I was outside the school Phil immediately saw me and waved me over to him at the head of the herd of boys.

“Jake there you are,” he said with relief in his voice, “hope everything went well with Jason, he was the boy who was still in the room.”

“Yep,” I tell him smiling “he just had a little problem, but I helped him take care of it.”

“Good” Phil said, I noticed a slight glimmer in his eyes “I hope you enjoyed his little cock,” that was totally unlike anything a teacher should say, “Jason is horny like that all the time, I can’t tell you all the times I have found him unable to concentrate on a lesson because he is worried about his hard little cock.” I just stare at him for a minute before his eyes return to normal, “Ok then let’s get going,” he says like nothing happened, "now Jake if you could watch the end of the line I will be up front and Charlie and Duke will be in the middle, we should be at the Mosinal Magic Shop in a few minutes, just make sure everyone stays in line and doesn’t get lost.” With that, I took my place at the back of the line, and with a whistle from Phil the large group of, I would have to say, thirty boys, began to march out of the school area and into town.

From my place at the back of the long line of boys, I had the perfect view of all those tight little boy butts swaying from side to side right in front of me. As I was watching all those bubbly butts bouncing joyously before my eye I felt something, that strange tingling feeling again, but this time more concentrated and closer. I look down at the amulet, and to my surprise, it is glowing, not super bright, just a slight shine that quickly dies out as soon as it started. While wondering what that was I look back up to see a few of the boys in the back of the line looking back at me with big grins on their faces. Once they see that I am looking at them they turn around and face forward again, wonder what is going on here. That is when my questions are answered, I see one of the boys reach up and put his arm over the shoulder of a buddy next to him. Not that strange, but when the same boy slowly drops arm and runs him and down the same boy’s back, that ends up looking a bit strange. Some of the other boys are walking around them in a way to block those two from the view of random people on the street as they continue. The second boy, who is now having his back rubbed does the same to his buddy, now both boys are running a hand up and down each other’s backs.

What happens next is definitely worth staring, I watch as both boys slip their hands down the back of the other’s school shorts. My eyes widen as I watch their hands slowly travel down the others round asses, and push between the other boy’s cheeks to find their hot little holes. Both boys throw their heads back in a moan of pleasure as I watch them finger the other and walk with the rest of the group. But soon enough all the boys at the back of the, in total seven of them all suddenly stuff one hand down the back of their shorts and start to finger their little preteen pussies. Stifled moans reach my ears as I try to focus on all the boys, but it suddenly becomes easier as boys all lower their shorts, just in the back, to give me a wonderful view of all those smooth asses with fingers stuffed up as far as they will go. The boys keep fucking themselves as they keep walking with the group, as they try to keep silent so on one around us hears their moans of pleasure. But to my disappointment all the boys suddenly remove their finger and shake their heads like they are coming out of a trance, the only they don’t do is pull up their shorts, well not right away. When they have all, let’s say wake up, they realize their asses are on display and quickly cover up, a few looking back at me with red faces.

I look up to see that we have arrived at the magic shop, well that didn’t take long I guess time flies when you are staring at boy ass, which I could do all day. But we are at the destination, I just wonder what kind of fun the Mosinals have planned for the group of innocent little school boys. Well, whatever it is I just want to be a part of it, a little more boy ass fucking is good for the heart, at least for mine.


	11. Learning With The Mosinals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the class has arrived at the magic shop, it's time for a very special lesson.... and lots of fun.

Once the whole group was gathered in front of the Mosinal Magic Shop we stopped, as if waiting for something. Since it was my job to make sure everything went smoothly I decided to check out what is going on. Once up at the front of the group Phil makes eye contact with me and his eyes glimmer again, like before.

“Well here we are,” he says to the group, “Jake why don’t you go in and make sure they are ready for us, Charlie, Duke and myself will watch the boys.” I just nod and head inside the shop to find out the entire place is empty, no customers or employees. Just when I was about to call for the brothers, a white cloud of smoke appears, and when it is gone there hey are and dressed fairly normally.

“Well done Jake,” Matt says, “you helped get the boys here without any trouble, and I do hope you enjoyed the little surprises we set up for you.”

“Fuck yeah I did,” I tell him, “so now what is the plan?”

“Well it’s all very simple from here” Matt started “when you go back out, it will trigger the teachers to lead the kids in here, then we will dust all the boys with this purity powder we got in the marketplace,” he says holding up a familiar vial of pure white powder.

“Then I will introduce us,” Micah says smiling big, “once they are all innocent again we will have so much fun taking that away while teaching them all about sex.”

“Micah is right,” Matt says, “we will lead them down the halls and split them up into the rooms, where they will all be learning about different kinds of pleasure, for us and for them, but mainly for us” Matt says laughing, “now go out and get them so the fun can begin, and remember just go along with it.” So I do just that, back out the shop door, and up to Phil who is waiting patiently.

“Well, they are all ready” I tell him.

“Good, the boys are starting to get antsy,” Phil says turning to the group “ok everyone into the shop, and be prepared to learn, this is more than a fun trip remember.” With that and a cheer from the kids, they rush inside followed by the three teachers and myself, of which I make sure I am the last one inside.

Once in, the door closes behind me all by itself and I hear a latch click, well we are locked in now, and no one can interrupt us either. I looked around at all the students just in time to see a white powder disappear in the air and their eyes glaze over slightly. Everyone seems to have been affected, except the adults, of course, they look like they have entered some kind of trance, and are just standing at the back of the shop. The Mosinal brothers come out of the backroom only wearing some tiny blue thongs as they stand before the group of boys that fills their shop.

“Welcome everyone,” Matt says to the group of boys, who are now all blushing at the skimpy dress of the brothers “we are going to have lots of fun today learning about magic, and fun ways to use it.” Tell the boys they will be learning magic seems to loosen them up, and gain a few cheers from some braver boys.

“Let’s get started,” Micah says with the happy exuberance of youth. With the snap of his fingers the whole group, including the adults and myself are transported back to their lab, but it is set up with desks for pairs of kids and another table for the adults.

“Alright everyone, please take a seat, adults you can sit over there,” Matt says as everyone takes their seats, “Jake could you come up front and assist us with the lesson,” he tells me in an official-sounding voice. I just nod and make my way up to the front and take a seat next to the large desk there.

“Alright kiddies,” Matt starts with a lustful smile, “we are going to learn about magic, and the first thing we need from all of you is to strip.” Now, this causes quite the stir amongst the newly purified kids, as faces blush and murmurs fill the room. “I know it is an odd request,” Matt continues “but to learn magic you need to free your minds and bodies, and the easiest way is to start with your bodies, so lose the clothes, boys.”

With some reluctance the boys all start to strip, folding or piling their clothes next to their desks, and soon enough all thirty boys are naked. While the boys were stripping and distracted, Micah was chanting a little spell behind his brother, and after the boys were all naked it started to take effect. From my seat I could see as little boy cocks all started to rise, one by one getting harder and harder as they engorged with blood, much to the embarrassment of their owners.

“Ok we are ready to start, I will need a volunteer,” Matt said, as he pointed to a random blonde boy in the front, “how about you cutie?” The boy’s face turned beet red as he stood up with his hands covering his hard boyhood and made his way up front next to Matt.

“I see you have a little problem there,” Matt said quietly to his little helper, pointing out the little, maybe eight-year old’s problem, “don’t worry about it, it happens all the time to us boys, in fact, I bet that many of your classmates have one too, so go ahead and show it off, have no shame buddy.”

Something about that little pep talk gave the boy a little courage to uncover his throbbing boyhood, and to his surprise, no one laughed or pointed, mainly because they were all having the same issue.

“Very good, see and to make you feel better” Matt started as he took off his thong to reveal his own hard teen cock, “I will show off mine as well, now let's begin the lesson.”

Matt started talking about the basics of magic and how it works, how to harness it and all that, but the whole class was just focused on his hard twitching teen meat and low hanging balls. He was walking around the front of the class talking about how anyone, such as the boy he had called up, could access magic. As he did his hard dick would rub up, and sometimes smack the smooth skin of the preteen, making him jump and moan a little with each touch.

“So now that the basics are out of the way, let’s have some fun,” Matt said, “so little buddy, what is your name?”

“Henry,” the blonde said quietly, his face flushed more than ever, his eyes still on Matt’s hard teen cock.

“Well Henry let’s have some fun with magic,” Matt said going over to the desk and picking up a piece of paper, “I want you to read this spell, and remember what I said about casting spells, ok.” He handed the boy the slip of parchment, “don’t worry it is just a simple level one spell, you will be fine.”

Henry was obviously nervous but he took the parchment and looked over the strange words before he started to read them. The words he read were strange to me, a language I have never heard, but as he read them I got a strange feeling again, magic was happening.

Once little Henry had finished reading the parchment he looked up to see what magic he had done. But nothing, at least nothing yet, I still had this strange feeling that something was working and it seemed to be coming from a boy in the front row. I looked closer and could see him squirming around in his seat, more than he was at least thanks to Micah’s little horny spell. Then the boy, he looked like one of the oldest in the group at about ten years old with raven black hair and green eyes, got up from his seat. The boy was squirming around even more now and the whole class was watching, in a mix of confusion, shock and concern as the boy let out a whine followed by a loud moan.

Matt turned to me and gave me a smirk before turning back and walking up to the now dancing boy. But once Matt reached the poor confused child, that is when whatever magic had been cast took full effect. The little preteen let out a groan of pleasure as he threw his head back, and arched his back. Then from his crotch, as his hard little prick throbbed, a second cock appeared. That's right, a second cock just sprang out from the little boy’s hairless crotch right next to his first one. The already confused child just stared at his new dick and could only whine in some strange mix of pleasure and confusion as the magic that changed him started to fade.

That is when Matt reached the boy, his body shivering and coated in a thin layer of sweat, while both of his boycocks throbbed in thyme with each other. The older Mosinal boy looked the boy up and down, then put on his best concerned and caring face as he knelt down to the boy’s level.

“Well,” Matt says looking into the eyes of the newly double cocked boy, “are you, ok buddy, what’s your name?”

“Glenn,” the boys says, his senses now fully back as he looks down at his new cock, “I am ok now, what happened?”

“Well things like this can happen” Matt starts as he walks back up to the front next to Henry, “and a great many things can cause them, like lack of concentration, not reading the spell right, or even the caster’s state of mind can all have an effect on the outcome of a spell. What seems to have happened here is that little Henry was either distracted while casting, or thinking of something naughty, and don’t worry Glenn, that spell will wear off in a few hours.” Henry’s face just turns the reddest I have ever seen anyone’s face turn. He quickly looks back at the parchment then up to Matt, then back to the parchment trying to see what he did wrong.

“Hey it’s ok,” Micah pipes up, trotting over to Henry, “I am always distracted when casting spells too,” Henry is trying to listen, but Micah’s hard little tool is throbbing so much that his eyes keep wandering, “I have a few tricks that keep me focused.” Micah starts to explain his tricks for focus, I can hear them fine, stuff like reading and rereading the spell before casting, breathing deep to relax and stuff like that. But Henry is just staring wide-eyed at Micah as his hand drifts down to gently stroke his own taught little cock.

“So why don’t you try again,” Micah tells Henry, “and remember to concentrate this time, ok” the boys laugh, Micah’s real, and Henry wasn’t paying attention again so he just plays along. Micha comes back and stands next to my seat, “that parchment he is holding is enchanted, no matter how concentrated he could be it would change and cast a fun sexy spell.”

Henry once again tries to cast the spell, reading again and this time it is different from the first. When the strange magical feeling hits me I start to look around to see if any of the other kids will be affected like Glenn was. Once Henry is done, he takes a deep breath and looks around too, seeing if he did it right this time. At first nothing, just like the first time, but soon the silence was broken by another boy, this time in the back row began to whine as something was happening to him.

“Jake would you go check on him please,” Matt said, “you know enough about magic to see what is up.”

So I did, I got up and headed for the back of the little classroom towards the whining child to see what was the problem. Upon reaching the little boy, this one younger than Glenn at maybe seven years old was still sitting in his seat writhing around. I bent down to get closer and the boy turned to me and let out a long sigh as my attention was drawn to his chest. As I watched his little boyish nipples, which were already hard and pointed, started to grow. Yep, this little boy’s nipples started to elongate, and pretty soon this little preteen boy had a set of perky full breasts attached to him. To say that he was confused and shocked would have been an understatement, and to say that I wasn’t shocked would have been wrong as well. When the change stopped and the magic faded the boy regained some of his senses and just stared at his new boobies. With the curiosity of a little boy he reached out and took hold of them in his hands, and they fit perfectly in his hands, before giving them a squeeze, I assume to see if they were real and let out a moan of deep pleasure.

“Now that is interesting,” I say, trying to sound like I know what I am talking about, “tell me, buddy, what’s your name?”

“Ian,” the kid says breathing heavy.

“Well Ian, you have nothing to worry about,” I say trying to comfort him, “this is just like what happened to Glenn, it will wear off in a few hours.” Ian looked up at me and smiled before I stood up and went back up to the front were Matt and Micah were standing on either side of Henry, both of their cocks looking harder than ever.

“Another mistake,” Matt said rubbing Henry’s back reassuringly, “but don’t give up Henry, you should have seen Micah when he first tried magic, nearly blew up the whole shop.”

“Yeah,” Micah said, feigning embarrassment, “but after some practice and new walls, I got it, now I can cast any magic with no problem.” Henry just smiles awkwardly and looks back at the piece of paper before reading again, the rest of the class all visibly brace themselves for the next attempt.

The words roll of Henry’s tongue a little faster this time, and the magic feeling hits me again and being curious and now extremely horny I look out into the class to see what will happen. Just like the last time nothing at first, but soon enough a boy from somewhere in the middle was whining just like the ones previous. This little one looked about eight and as he started writhing, his change happened faster than the others, he almost didn’t have enough time to stand up before it happened. I was glad he did manage to stand because when he did his little two and a half in stiff started to grow, and fast. Within a minute it was about eight inches and had thickened just as quickly. The boy just looked down at his new huge cock and could only smile dumbly as the magic started to fade.

Henry was beside himself, another mistake, and from the look in his eyes, he was determined to complete this spell. So not waiting for anyone to say anything he started reading again, and faster this time. I felt the magic again and looked around in excitement, this is getting good. A whine drew my attention to a little blonde ten year old, the boy got up from his desk and from my place I watched as his ball sack started to grow. It was not just getting bigger but there was more in it, yep it was plain to see that the boy now had at least four big testicles in his immature ball sack. That was not all, with another deep moan his little hard cock started to drip, yep this preteen was now producing precum, and from the amount spilling out, it was a lot.

Henry wasn’t phased, he looked down and started reading again, and once he finished he read again, and again, and again. Looking around the room it was quite the sight to watch all the boys go through changes, like the boys before them. Looks like the alterations started over with double cocks again, before the next boy got a nice set of boobs, then the next a bigger cock, and finally a boy with a full sack. Pretty soon each boy had changed and was whining and moaning loud as their bodies were filled with new and strange sensations. Matt just smiled at Henry who hand stopped reading and dropped the parchment, his mouth open wide as he looked out to what he had done to his classmates.

“Well that is enough casting for now,” Matt said lust filling his voice, “why don’t we have some fun.” Micah wasn’t around when his brother finished speaking, and knelt down and began to kiss Henry. Henry didn’t stop him either, he just closed his eyes and surrendered to the feelings of the older boys pulling his young body close and squeezing his round ass. Hearing some sounds I look up and see Micah, he is standing over by the adults whose eyes have glazed over as Micah is casting a spell. Once he looks finished he turns back to mean and smiles as the other adults rise and stip off their clothes. These guys are in really good shape too, all three of them are smooth chested and muscular, not to mention that they all seem to have rather large cocks.

That is when the whole room just descended into a huge orgy of magically altered boys. I just had to watch for a bit, as all the boys just eyed each other up before basically grabbing the nearest body and pulling them in for some loving. It only took a few minutes for every boy, all three chaperones and the Mosinals to join in the orgy of boys. From my place, at the front of the room, I can see all the action, and I just have to take a moment to watch and take it all in.

On one desk in the front, I watch as two boys, one with breasts and other with an adult-sized cock, push a double cocked kid up onto the desk and attack his hard cocks. Each of the attackers takes one of his cocks and start to suck and bob on the turgid flesh as the boy moans at the intense stimulation. It doesn’t take long before the double cocked boy is squirming on the desk before screaming in pleasure as he cums, maybe for the first time and at least for the first time from two cocks. His attackers smile as they change position, the big-dicked boy between the double dicked one’s legs, lining up his big prong with the other’s rosebud before pushing in. The double dicked boy would have gasped at the sudden invasion and loss of his young virginity but the boy with the boobs has climbed on top of him and his pressing his sensitive new breasts onto the face of the boy.

Looking around I see a boy with a full sack has come up behind a boy with two dicks and quickly shoves his own hard little cock between the unsuspecting child's butt cheeks earning a gasp from the kid. Not wasting time the boy starts to jackhammer the double cocked boy with all his strength. As both boys moan the fucking boy reaches around and grabs both of his lover’s cocks and starts to jerk them. The pleasure is too much for the double dicked boy as he yells out as his boygasm rips through him. Feeling the other boy’s hole tighten in his orgasm the pounding boy increases his speed, and as the boy being fucked keeps yelling it would seem his orgasm is still going as the other boy assaults his boy button over and over again. The tightness of the hole he is pounding finally pushes him over the edge as he cums, and he really cums. Pulling out the little preteen is just as surprised to watch shot after shot of creamy white jizz fly from his dick and coat the ass cheeks of the boy he rode.

The action is so fucking hot I could just watch it all day, but I hear a soft moan, and looking down I see the adorable face of a seven-year-old boy with perky boobs standing in front of me. His face is that of need and lust as he rushes me and starts to pull off my shorts, not that I am going to stop him. Once my shorts are taken care of and my eight inches are freed the boy just walks up, and being the perfect height, sticks my dripping cock between his large preteen boy boobs. The feeling is amazing, the child’s magically grown breasts are soft and firm as he bounces, giving me a boy boob job. I start to feel like I am about to cum, and not wanting to end the fun so soon I stop the boy, his chin and tops of his new boobs are covered in my precum. Pulling myself free from his boobs I kneel down and start to suck on his large puffy nipples, I have always loved boy nipples, and a boy with big boobs and large pointed nipples is really something I must say. The child can only moan as I lick and suck on his right nipple while pinching and twisting his left. If it is possible, and in this magical world it must be, for a boy to experience a nipple orgasm, this kid did, over and over he would scream and spasm as I sucked his large nipples.

I stood up, the boy whose nipples I had suckled on is just lying on the floor slowly tugging his hard boy dick, his eyes half open and his breathing heavy from the multiple nipple orgasms I gave him. I decide to walk into the massive orgy and see what else awaits me. I see Phil, the teacher of these boys with his surprisingly big cock inside the tight hole of the youngest boy here. The big teacher man is holding the child by his waist and constantly impaling him on his cock, all the while the kid’s own man-sized cock is flopping back and forth. I find the other two chaperones sharing one of the boys with boobs, Duke had penetrated the child while his buddy his balls deep in the boy’s throat. I finally find the Mosinal brothers as well, Matt seems to be enjoying the ass of Henry while Micah sucks the wannabe mage’s little cock while he has his round rump stuffed by a preteen with a huge dick.

As for me, I find my prize a second later, a boy with I swear the bubbliest but in the bunch, bent over a desk. He little ass is already spread and his pink rosebud is dripping, yep looks like I will am not the first to find this angel and take him for a ride. I move in behind the boy and ready my cock for a wonderful ride. The boy, who must have been in a daze or something wakes up quickly as I slam my cock to the hilt. He lets out a yelp of shock but as I start to pound his tightness the yelps turn into moans once I find his secret pleasure spot. I place my hands on his round ass and start to jackhammer the little darling hard and fast, giving his wonderful ass a few smacks as I do. I need to change this up, so I lift the boy up with my cock still embedded inside him, and I take his place on the desk laying back and setting him up to ride me. Catching on pretty quick the boy starts to bounce, and as he does I can see that he is one of the boys who received a large dick from the magic. As he rode me like a seasoned whore his large cock waved around in front of me, begging for attention. So not wanting to be rude, I reached out a started to jerk the huge meat much to the joy of the child. I found the perfect rhythm as he rode me and I jerked him, and it didn’t take long to feel the cum boiling in my balls and being coaxed out by the wonderful anal ministrations of the little preteen. At the moment I was about to cum the boy riding me let out a beautiful scream of pleasure as his hole tightened and his big dick spasmed in my hand. As his intense dry orgasm fogged his mind my own orgasm came crashing down, and I filled his little anus with loads of cum.

“Jake” I heard my name, whose calling me now, I am balls deep in an adorable preteen who just milked all the cum from my balls, “Jake come upfront the spell will be wearing off soon” it was Micah, his voice breathy from his own little adventures. I guess I had better listen, so in one motion I was able to flip the boy back onto the desk, and slowly pull out of his tight little hole. As I walked back to the front I passed all the exhausted and spent kids, some covered in cum from either the adults in the group or the boys with magically enhanced balls. All were breathing heavily as they came down from their powerful cums. Back at the front of the room, Matt handed me my clothes with a smile, gesturing me to get dressed.

Once I was fully clothed, wish I could have had some more fun but oh well maybe next time, something happened. All the boy’s and the three men’s eyes glazed over and they returned to their seats and got dressed. The magical changes the boys had seemed to revert as they all went back to normal. Then once they all were sitting again, the entire room gave a sigh, signaling that everything was back as it once was.

“Well everyone I hope you had fun learning about magic,” Matt says happily his face still flushed from his fun with Henry, “and I do hope to see all of you back here at one point or another to check out our magic wares or maybe sign up for a private magic lesson.” The whole class clapped and the teachers rose and thanked the Mosinals for their lesson and their time,

“Alright everyone back to school,” Phil said as he and the other chaperones lead the students out the door and down the hall. I followed behind and the Mosinal brothers followed me, it did look like everything was back to normal and no one remembered anything.

“Jake thanks so much for you help today,” Phil turned to me as they left the shop, “we should be able to get these kids back to school on our own, thanks again and I hope we see you again” with that he and the kids were gone, back to the school.

“Damn” was the first thing I said once we were in the clear, “that was amazing, so fucking amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Matt said laughing “it was one of the best orgies we have ever had, right Micah.”

“Oh yeah,” Micah said smiling happily “that boy that fucked me kept hitting my button over and over, I don’t think I stopped cumming once.”

“Anyways, we couldn’t have done it without your help, Jake,” Matt said snapping his fingers causing the amulet they promised me to appear, “here is the amulet we promised you, you have more than earned it.”

“Thanks, guys,” I tell them taking the amulet and putting it in my pocket, “so I do have one question, will they remember anything that happened here.”

“Well,” Micah says, both boys laughing, “only in their dreams, whenever they are asleep or their minds start to wander.”

“Yep” Matt took over “the spell will let them remember everything that happened here when they are dreaming, in fact, it will be the only thing they dream about and whenever their little minds start to wander in class they will think about what happened. But they won’t be able to fully remember or talk about it, it will just be a foggy memory that might have happened.”

“Ok then,” I say “I should get back, it is getting late” I head for the door looking back at the brothers “thanks for the fun and the amulet, I will make sure it is put to good use.” They wave as I exit their store, man that was the best I really love this city as if I need another reason to love New Warrens. Anyways I should get back home and rest up, I don’t know when Devon is going to contact me with information but I should be well-rested when he does.


	12. Visiting Dravil at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the quest to finally get underway, but Jake can't just wander out into the desert unprepared. So he stops by his old friend Dravil, the guard captain's house to pick up a few supplies and catch a glimpse into the home life of the man.

Once again the morning sunlight is the best alarm clock one could ask for, and by best alarm clock, I mean the only one you can’t throw against a wall when it goes off. Well time to get up, I am not getting back to sleep now, at least not with that damn sun burning off my corneas. Hopping out of bed I head over to my closet and get dressed, much like the days previous, in just a loose-fitting and lightweight shirt, and some baggy shorts to help keep me cool, and of course, no underwear. Over by door whilst putting on some good walking shoes, since I planned to explore more of New Warens, I heard a strange vibrating sound. That alone is weird, mainly because I haven’t seen any kind of electronics in this town at all since I first arrived.

Looking around I find the source of the strange sounds, the letter from Devon, so magic is involved I should have known. I opened the letter, which I had folded and tucked safely in a drawer in a stand by the bed, and watched with amazement as the words on the paper started to rearrange themselves into a new message.

Dear Jake

I hope this finds you well-rested. I do so hope you have been enjoying your time in New Warens, which I am sure you have been. Anyways when you have time today, I would like to speak with you at the temple, I have some news on your quest and a place to start.

Sincerely Devon

Well, this little paper is just like a phone, well one that can only text but still that is pretty cool, wonder if I can use in too and sent Devon a message? Well, that will be something I will have to ask him when I get to the temple. Donning my shoes I make my way out into the world for another day of adventure and hopefully some fun.

Once outside I make my way straight for the temple, not wanting to keep Devon waiting of course. Knocking at the huge doors, the same teen opens them. He looks like he is about to say what he said to me the first time, that is until he looks up at me.

“Jake,” he says, nice that he knows me, “Master Devon said you would be stopping by this morning,” he opens the door wide, “please follow me, I will take you to Master Devon right away.” For some reason, this trip went faster than the last one, and before I knew it I was at the entrance to Devon’s chambers waving goodbye to my guide as he disappeared back down the hallway.

I just open the door and walk in, Devon is sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He looks up and smiles at me gesturing me to come in, which I do anyways and close the door behind me. Scanning the room it looks like nothing has changed since the first time I was here, well that is except for the naked boy sleeping on a large pillow in the corner. Devon can see that I am staring at the nude child and only smiles before waving me over to his desk, this time a little more vigorously.

“You know it’s not polite to stare,” Devon says giggling quietly, “come with me, we can talk up in the tower,” as he gets up and gestures for me to follow “don’t worry about him, he just needs his rest.” Well, that didn’t answer any questions, but I follow him anyways because staying down here with the naked twelve-year-old won’t do much besides make me hornier. We once again climb the spiral staircase to the observation room, I couldn’t help but look out one of the windows and just marvel at the view of New Warens and the surrounding desert.

“Now we can talk,” Devon says at full volume, “I see you got my message, so how is everything going?”

“Well” I start thinking back to all the fun, and amazing sex I have had and watched over the last couple days, “it is fucking amazing, I love this city and never want to leave.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Devon says with the biggest smile “but you might have to leave New Warens” my face fell, “not forever, just a trip for the mission we talked about.” Ok, I feel better now, I was scared for a minute there, if they say I have to go back to New York I will run and hid, there is no way I am leaving this paradise.

“Ok, you scared me there for a second,” I say breathing out “so what do you need?”

“Well it isn’t much to go on but I might have a lead,” Devon says, “I told you before that those pillars of smoke are a native people who have moved close to New Warens for some reason and have been acting kind of hostile to some traders.” I just nod remembering what he told me before, “well there are a few native tribes here in the desert and we just figured out which ones there are the Jackals.” Well, they don’t sound very friendly at all, maybe I am in over my head, “don’t worry Jake, when I say jackals I mean anthro jackals, they are humanoid jackals.”

“Really,” I say, “I guess nothing should surprise me now but still, anthro jackals, I hope they are friendly, or at least friendly enough that they won’t kill me on sight.”

“They shouldn’t,” Devon tells me, “well we don’t really know, the tribes usually keep to themselves and all of them are kind of mysterious, one of the reasons we are worried about why they are here. But I have it on good authority that some of the Jackal tribe are in the oasis, just over there” he says pointing to the patch of verdant greenery that I remember seeing when I woke up in that cave.

“Let me guess” I start, raising my hand up and rubbing my chin trying to be cool, “you want me to go to the oasis and find out why them, either spy or talk to them and find out why their tribe is here.”

“Actually that is exactly what I had in mind,” Devon said, “you aren’t from New Warens, and haven’t been here long enough to pick up our scent, or at least that is what I am hoping.”

“Scent,” I ask a little confused.

“Well the jackals recognize enemies and allies by scent” Devon explained “and for some reason, anyone who is from New Warens, or has spent a lot of time here is attacked or avoided, but someone with a new scent might intrigue them and they might talk to you.”

“Makes sense,” I start, “then I am glad the Mosinal brothers gave me this magic amulet, you know just in case it all goes to hell quickly.”

“I knew the brothers would help you out,” Devon tells me leading me back down the stairs, “I hope you had fun with them.”

“Oh, I did,” I tell him, and regale him of my adventure with the brothers in their shop, both before and after the school kids.

“Good” Devon says “I am glad you are fitting in here,” we end up back at his desk “I have arranged for some supplies to be put together for you,” he says riffling through the papers on his desk before finding the one he needs, “here it is, yes enough supplies to get you to the oasis and back, they are with guard captain Dravil.”

“Dravil,” I say smiling big, “I know him, he was one of the first people to greet me when I first got here, nice guy.”

“Yes he is” Devon says, “well the supplies are at his house, and he has agreed to give you some advice and tips on crossing the desert safely,” he says handing me a small piece of paper, “these are directions to his house, it is not far from here and he will be waiting for you, but I would suggest waiting a while, it is still early.”

“Thanks, Devon,” I say “I will try to not let you down.”

“I know you won’t” he replies, “now you had better get moving, best not to keep the guard captain waiting,” he tells me with a wink.

“Ok,” I say getting ready to leave, “oh, one more thing, this magic letter you gave me, does it work both ways, in case I should need to contact you.”

“It does,” he tells me “just write what you want to tell me and it will appear on the one I have here.”

“Ok, I will be off, wish me good luck,” I say looking over to see the sleeping boy is waking up, and with some nice morning wood too, “have fun now.”

“Just go,” Devon says giggling as he walks over to the now awaking boy, “are you ready for the last test before you can join the temple, Argo?” The boy nods furiously as Devon leans in and passionately kiss the preteen, reaching down to grasp his hard little tool. I take this as an opportunity to leave them and head back outside.

Back in the sun I take out the directions that should lead me to Dravil’s house, Devon was right it is close by, maybe I should stop by and say hi.

\--------

It only took me a few minutes to navigate the streets and find Dravil’s home. Once on the street I found his home very easy, a nice well-manicured home on a quiet street amongst other well-manicured homes. Feels like I have walked into an upscale neighborhood, and getting closer to the address I was given I see it something I haven’t seen much of since getting here in New Warens. A woman. Yep, that's right, a real flesh and blood female just exited the home I was going to with a purse, before heading away from me and out of sight. That must be the wife he spoke about, she was pretty, ya know from an objective standpoint.

So after she was out of sight I approached the door and gave it a shot knock. I didn’t have to wait long before the door opened, and I was treated to the sight of Dravil, the muscular guard captain in only a tight tank top and some pretty short boxers. 

“Jake,” he says almost in disbelief, as he pulls me inside quickly “what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was told you had some items for me for my trip across the desert,” I tell him looking around his home.

“Well yes I do have the stuff you need but I wasn’t expecting you here so early,” he says as he walks into his kitchen to pour himself a cup of what I assume is coffee, “I still find it hard to believe that you are the chosen one that Master Devon was talking about, you have really found your place here in New Warens haven’t you.”

“Yeah, seems so,” I say smiling taking a seat at the large table in his kitchen, “I am really getting used to this town, and I love it.”

“Well I am glad,” he says taking a seat opposite me as he continues to drink, “I knew you would go far, I just didn’t know it would be all the way to becoming the hero of New Warens.”

“Well I haven’t done anything yet,” I tell him as I hear a thud from upstairs, and then the sound of little feet running around and down the stairs.

“DADDY” a little voice yells, and then I see him, the son Dravil told me about. He looked about five years old as he ran into the kitchen and launched himself onto his daddy’s lap. I must say he was the spitting image of his father, looks just like a little clone of the muscular man opposite me only much cuter as he sat there in his tighty whities.

“Morning Junior,” Dravil says patting the boy on the head and giving him a tender kiss, “why aren’t you dressed yet, daddy has a guest over.” The boy looks from his daddy to me and just smiles a big toothy grin before turning back to his father.

“I want breakfast daddy,” Junior says in the cutest pretend whine ever, “I want my special breakfast.”

“Baby I am not sure we should with a guest in the house,” Dravil says trying to calm his little boy.

“But you promised,” Junior says as tears start to form in his adorably big eyes, “you said once mommy was gone I could have my special breakfast.”

“I did say that,” Dravil says attempting to negotiate with his little boy, “but we have a guest over and you know the rules.”

“BUT YOU PROMISED” Junior yells out, now tearing up and shaking his little fists around.

“Excuse me, Dravil” I say getting both of their attention, “I don’t mind at all if you want to take care of your son before we finish up here.” This earns a smile of joy from Junior, and a sign of surrender from his dad.

“Alright,” Dravil says defeated, “you know where the stuff is buddy.”

“Yay” Junior shouts as he hops off his dad’s lap and rushes around the kitchen, pulling a bowl, spoon, and box of what looks like cereal from cabinets before returning to his dad and setting the items on the table.

“Are you ready baby” Dravil asks as his son finishes pour some cereal into the bowl, before nodding to his dad, “ok honey you know what to do.” 

With that Junior hooks his thumbs into his underwear and pulls them down, revealing his hard little boy boner to his father and me of course. Dravil smiles big as he reaches into his boxers and pulls out his massive cock. When I say massive, I mean hugely massive, the thing must be at least eight inches soft, and it is starting to grow. I look at his boy and I can see why it is growing. The little preteen has turned around and is wiggling his tight little boy butt for his father. Back and forth, up and down the little boy basically twerks his round ass for his daddy, and it is working as Dravil’s cock expands and grows. Pretty soon the man is fully erect and sporting a wonderful foot long dick, and thick around as a soda can. The big guard captain then reaches out, taking hold of his massive tool he begins to slowly pump it back and forth as a series of moans fill the kitchen. I watch intently as Dravil rapidly frisks his hard meat, and as I watch I can clearly see when his eyes bug out. I follow his gaze and see that his boy is now bent over in front of him and slowly fingering his little boy hole as deep as his little fingers will go. This sends the muscular man over the edge, and with a loud grunt, he unloads, shooting out rope after rope of thick creamy cum. And I can see where it all ends up, filling his little boy’s cereal bowl all the way up and even leaking over the sides. He turns to his kid with a little cum still leaking out, and being a good little boy, Junior walks right up and slurps the head of his daddy’s cock, cleaning it of all the leftover cum. Once Dravil is clean Junior hurries over to his full cereal bowl and just digs right into his special breakfast.

“Thank you daddy,” Junior says with a mouth full of sugar cereal and creamy daddy cum.

“Anything for my little man,” Dravil says patting his son on the head before waving for me to follow him out of the kitchen. I get up and follow the now spent guard captain past his son, who is inhaling his cummy cereal like a starving man, and into a small room off the entryway.

“Oh. My. God” is all I can say at first, Dravil just looks at me with a sly grin.

“Now I know what you are gonna say,” he starts, “but he is your son, you are family, you're the guard captain, this is wro….”

“Whoa” I interrupt him before he can keep going, “I don’t really care.”

“Wait, really,” Dravil says a little surprised, “well I guess you wouldn’t, I mean after what happened at Taboo and all, I just get a little nervous about that in my own house, after all my wife just left and all.”

“I understand,” I tell him as he starts to gather up some items around the room, “anyways it was a hot way to start the day, and damn man you cum a lot.”

“Thanks,” Dravil says blushing, “I have been taking some supplements to help with that, my little boy really loves my cum, he can’t seem to get enough and it is getting a little difficult to hid it from my wife.”

“Really,” I say, this is getting good, “how did this all start, I doubt you get fed him your cock or cum one day.”

“You’re right I didn’t,” Dravil starts telling, “well I picked him up from a playdate at his friend's house, and when we got home my wife had left a note saying she would be out shopping till late. So I fixed him a snack and asked him how his playdate was, he told me him and his friend played lots of games, I asked what kind of games.” Dravil just sighed like enjoying a favorite memory, “he said sexy games, apparently, he learned all about cocks, asses, holes, orgasms, and cum, from his friend and his older brother. I was a little shocked, I didn’t think my little boy would become exposed to this, especially that young. After that day it kind of started small then just snowballed, one day I would walk into his room and see him jerking off, the next he would be in the shower fingering himself, then finally he asked me if he could blow me. I must have said yes because the next thing I remember is sitting on the couch with him swallowing my cock. He couldn’t take it all but he was a natural, and when I came down his throat he was hooked on my cum. But now he wants my cum all the time, I told him we can’t let mommy know or else he won't be able to get any, and he has gotten better, but he likes to really test his chances. For example a few nights ago, the wife made dinner, just a simple pasta and some cream sauce, but right before she served it someone knocked. When she went to answer it, Junior took his plate and held it to me with those big pleading eyes, I was powerless to resist. So I whipped it out and came all over his noodles, and just in time too, he was already digging in when my wife got back.” 

“Well damn man,” I told him, I was hard as a rock while he told the story and went around the room gathering what I could only assume are my supplies. 

“I know,” he was smiling now, he must really like having a cum addicted son, “but I haven’t done anything else with him yet, not that he hasn’t asked or tried. But he is just too small right now, I promised him when he is bigger, and I hope he forgets by then.”

With that he seemed finished gathering my supplies, he handed me a well-packed backpack that was the size of a small child, but I could see it had all the necessities for a hike through the desert. 

“Here you go Jake,” Dravil said as he started to point out the features of the pack, “this here is an endless canteen, you won’t have to worry about running out of water. Over here, this pouch is nearly bottomless, you should be able to store just about anything inside it. Also, I managed to get you a sword, just for protection you know, and of course a map, don’t need you getting lost.” Then he reached into the pack and pulled out a small crystal, “this is an instant return gem if you get in any trouble and need to come back to town fast just smash the gem under your foot and you will be transported back to New Warens.”

“Thanks so much, Dravil” I tell him as he leads me to the front door, and on the way, we both peek into the kitchen and see that Junior has finished his cereal, and is now laying on the table pouring the rest of his father’s cum over his now naked body. We both just stand there transfixed by the sight, this little preteen just slathering this dad’s fresh cum all over his hairless body as he reaches down to stroke himself.

“Well I wish you luck on your journey,” Dravil says, “as you can see I have a little mess to clean up” eyeing up his cum coated child, “just remember to be safe, that Oasis is full of magical creatures, and it is not fully explored yet.”

“Thanks again,” I tell him as he opens the door and I head out. Turning around just as the door slowly swings closed, I can see the muscular guard captain walk over to his cream covered kid while adjusting the bulge in his pants. Once the door is closed I can clearly hear Junior moaning, and then a loud “DADDY” before all is grunts and groans. Guess that was the last straw for Dravil, but who could resist their child coated willingly in their parent's cum and begging for more.

Anyways, I am now fully stocked and ready to head out to the Oasis and start the quest I was brought here to do. I was fucking nervous as hell, this is the first time I have ever done anything like this, and I am not sure how my novice diplomatic skills will work these native peoples. Well at least I have some layers of protection, both magical and physical, and I bet I am overthinking this whole thing, they can’t be that bad, right?


	13. Companions and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jake is stoked and ready for an important quest it's time to venture out. But what is a questing story without a plucky companion and maybe a love interest? It's time for Matt, the sexy little waiter to make a cum-back as he joins up to help save his home. As well as a new boy, one that Jake was not expecting.

Ok, time to get going, I mean I can’t stand outside Dravil’s house and listen to him sodomize his young son all day. Well I could, but I should give them some privacy, this is a special moment for the two of them and I don’t want to intrude, at least not yet. 

So onwards to the oasis, good thing Dravil packed me a map or I would be wandering the desert forever, and that would suck, not just from the starving to death but the sunburn would be awful. 

After a bit I find myself at the main gate of New Warens, I feel so excited to be going on my first real quest that I can hardly contain myself, I feel like shouting out for joy. But I don’t want to make a scene and be that crazy guy. But my excitement seems to be somewhat noticeable because as I am there just staring at the gate out of town I feel a light poke on my arm.

Looking around I see who it was that poked me, it’s Matthias the boy waiter from Taboo. The little cutie is just looking up at me with the biggest grin on his face.

“Hi again,” he says smiling big, he is just so cute, “Jake right, I never did get your name at the club that night.”

“Yeah that’s right,” I tell him, bending down to get closer to his adorable face which is even cuter out here in the sunlight and no in that dimly lit club, “your Matthias from Taboo right, so how do you know me now, if I may ask?”

“Well” he giggles softly, now that I can get a full view of him he is quite young, I would guess no older than eleven, and maybe I am being generous with that, “I visit the temple every so often to help out with the new members, I am a part-time acolyte, and I was talking to Master Devon about you.” He smiles again as he blushes a bit and rocks back and forth on his feet, which are bare, and now that I look at him the only clothes the boy is wearing are a pair of short shorts, and I mean short, they barely cover his rump or contain his boy bits. The only other piece of clothing he has on is a short tank top that shows off his smooth slim belly, damn he was cute.

“About me,” I start, breaking my trance, “why would you guys talk about me?”

“Well Jake,” he says getting more nervous as his blush deepens, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since you and Mr. Dravil came into the club. You see no one has ever paid that much attention to me before, or at least that well, most of them just want their drinks or for me to sit on their laps. Anyways I may have started to talk about you to Master Devon, he said he knew you and that you were on a quest to help the city.”

“Ok, sound good,” I say smiling back “well at least it was all good things, that is a relief.”

“Yeah it was all good,” he says maybe a little too loud, “I may have asked him if I could...maybe...join up with you.”

Join up, this little angel wants to join up with me on a quest that might prove very dangerous in order to help New Warens. Well, I will admit that is brave, maybe a little crazy, but still brave and you know, I like crazy. Also, now that he has said that, I can see that he has a backpack, one like mine, maybe a little smaller but still, Devon must have said yes to him joining.

“You want to join up with me,” I say, a little in shock, “did Devon tell you what I am trying to do?” Matthias nods silently, “ok, did he say it might be dangerous?” Another nod, ok well at least he is informed, “alright, then can I ask why?”

“Be...because....I...um” he tries to say but he keeps getting caught on his words, “I like you, Jake.” Well, that last part was clear if not a little quiet, so he has a little crush on me, I would be lying if I didn’t say the same about him, he is so adorable it is hard to resist.

“You like me,” I say remaining calm, don’t want to embarrass him, “like more than normal?” He nods again now digging his toes into the ground, damn could he be any cuter, “well then, I can see you are all ready to go so we had better get started.” I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, as I pull back I can see his beautiful blue eyes shine as he looks at me and a huge smile graces his face.

“Really,” he says very excitedly, “you really want me on your quest.”

“Of course,” I tell him rubbing his head and messing up his shaggy red hair, “it would be very lonely all by myself, and who could resist such a cute little companion.” Now that got a big smile from him, with his nervousness gone and his blush fading he yells out in joy and jumps at me, knocking us both to the ground.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” he says rapid-fire, his excitement overflowing as he sits on top of me on the ground, and a few people look on with smiles. “This is going to be so much fun. I can’t wait to get started. Are we leaving now? Where are we going, Master Devon didn’t tell me.” Wow, that is a lot of energy, but I am glad to have someone else on this journey.

“Ok Matthias,” I tell him as we get back up and dust ourselves off, “we should get started, according to this map, the oasis, which is where we are going, is quite a distance. Do you have everything you need, and what about shoes?”

“I have it all right here,” Matthias says patting his pack, “Master Devon gave it to me when I asked if I could help you. I have shoes in my pack, but I like to go barefoot as much as I can, just something about it feels good.” He giggles again as we make for the gate out of town, I have only been here for a few days but it already feels like home. “Oh, and Jake,” Matthias says “could you call me Matt, all my friends do, and only the people at the club call me Matthias.”

“Of course Matt,” I say giving him a playful bump with my butt as he smiles and bumps me back, “so we should see about some transportation, I don’t think you would want to walk the whole way.” Once we are out of the main gate we stop and look around, the area is the usual hustle and bustle of busy merchants and traders coming and going from the city. We both walk around looking at some of the stalls as we pass, trying to find one that might have some kind of information on transport across the desert.

“Jake,” I hear Matt call, he seems to have snuck away from my line of sight and was calling me from a stall near the edge of this little market, “over here.” I trek over to the little cutie who is standing on a short fence. I reach him and look into the pen that the fence makes and see horses, magnificent and noble beasts, looks like our travel worries are solved.

“Like what you see” we both turn to see an older gentleman leaning against the fence.

“They are so beautiful,” Matt says turning to look back at the animals, “Jake don’t we need someway to travel the desert.”

“I don’t know,” I say as common sense starts to take hold, I mean I know almost nothing about horses “what can you tell me about these horses, sir,” I turn and ask the merchant.

“Well, I can tell that you are not from here,” he starts off, he is right to which I nod, “thought so, well these are not regular horses, they are Foukkings.”

“Foukkings,” I ask confused.

“They are a magical breed of horse,” he says opening the gate and allowing both me and Matt in, “they are much smarter than any regular animal and can communicate with their rider, the only hitch is they have to allow you to ride them.” He must have seen the looks on our faces so he continued his explanation, “they are very proud creatures, and you have to let one of them choose to allow you to ride them, and when they do a bond will be created. On top of all that, they require very little in the way of food and water, being magical and all. So do you want to try and get one to accept you, if you do and he lets both of you ride, then I will give you a discount.”

“Well,” I start as I exchange a look with Matt, who has gone all puppy-eyed, “sure why not.”

“Good, and if you can’t get any of them to let you,” he starts with a devious grin, “then I will just charge you double for trying.” What, this is extortion. What a scam, I bet no one has ever had one of these, Foukkings to let them ride, damn it.

“Please, Jake” Matt pleads, I look down at him and he is giving me the cutest face ever, damn, I can’t say no to that face.

“Fine,” I say defiantly, “what do we have to do?”

“Just stand on this line,” he says pointing to a stone line on the ground, “then you have five minutes to gain the attention and respect of one of the Foukkings. If he comes up and bows to you, then he is yours and you get the discount.”

We both nod and step up to the line, the small herd of Foukkings is about twenty feet from us and just lazily lounging in some shade. I can see them eyeing us up but other than that they don’t move or show any interest. I look at Matt who is still looking all doe-eyed at the animals, he is giggling a bit and barely able to stand still as we stand at the line. I wonder what would be an appropriate way to gain the attention of a proud animal that has to bow to us in order to be found worthy. But after calming down a bit, Matt seems to have thought of something, looking over to my little companion I see that he is bowing, and bowing low. At first, I didn’t think much of it, but when I looked, up and saw one of the Foukkings was starting to make its way over, then I had to join in. I bowed, bowed as low and respectfully as I could, and hoped it was enough. I could hear some murmurs from behind me and with a careful glance, I saw a crowd had formed to watch, this must happen often with new people.

But then, instead of ridicule and laughter, which I expected at this point, I heard gasps and some cheers. I took a chance and glanced up at the horse creature and saw that it was bowing as well, and not to just myself or Matt, but to both of us, one bow for each. As he stood up I did the same and tapped Matt on the shoulder. As he stood up the Foukking moved closer to him and began to nuzzle him, Matt couldn’t help but giggle and he nuzzled back as the animal neighed softly. I was now able to get a good look at the animal in front of me, he was a beautiful steel gray with long flowing mane and tail. After he nuzzled Matt for a minute he pulled back and looked me in the eye, and being about my height he was able to look me right in the eye before he bowed again. That earned another gasp, but this time from the merchant and some cheers from the crowd looks like we had ourselves a Foukking.

“Well,” I say as I walk over to the stunned merchant, “looks like we qualify for that discount you were talking about, how much do I owe you?” He mumbles something under his breath before telling me its twenty gold, thank goodness Devon gave me some money the day before.

“Here,” the now slightly peeved merchant says as he hands me a scroll and small sack, “the scroll has information about the specific Foukking that chose you, and the sack is some special food.”

“Thank you, sir,” I say looking back to Matt staring in awe at the powerful animal that I just bought, “it was quite the experience, and I hope you have a good day.”

With that we left, I took a peek at the scroll and found out the Foukking had a name, Dusk, sounds regal. The scroll and more information, like care instructions and more about the breed, as we left the stall and pen, Dusk seemed to perk up a bit, his tail started swinging joyfully and he was bumping Matt with his nose and neighing, almost like he was playing with him. We continue walking out of down, and once we are little ways out I stop by a large rock near the path and pull out the map Dravil gave me to check my bearings. While doing this Matt is playing around with Dusk, running around him, tugging his tail, poking his nose, and the horse seems to love every minute of it.

“So Dusk,” I say, seeing if he knows his name, and he does, he looks up from his game with Matt and looks me right in the eye. “I know you are a noble creature,” I start since the scroll and merchant did say they are prideful creatures, offending him now would really suck.

“You want to know if one of you can ride me, right” the horse just spoke, yep he looked me in the eye and words came out of his mouth. I think I am losing it, I haven’t been in the sun that long, but the scroll said nothing about them being able to talk. “Don’t worry, I can see you are confused, come let's walk and talk, where is our destination.”

“Ok, we are on our way to the oasis,” I say very plainly, still in a little shock at the talking horse. I know this world is magical but still, someone could have warned me about the talking horse that I just bought, now I feel really bad for paying money.

“Good, I know that place,” Dusk says as we start to walk, I can see Matt is in just as much of shocked state, just standing there staring at Dusk. “I know this might sound strange, but I know your mission and I want to help.”

“Ok, well that isn’t the only thing that is strange,” I say as we start to walk, Dusk leading the way, seems he knows where he is going.

“What do you,” he starts “Oh about me talking, well let me explain,” he take a deep breath, “I am not really a Foukking, they are just really smart horses, I am a member of the Equinary, we are as you humans would say anthropomorphic, and my people have the ability to change into our more animal state for various reasons.” I and Matt are still in shock as we follow this talking horse into the desert, Matt is getting over it faster than me, but he has the gift of youth and having lived in a magical world.

“So cool,” Matt says rushing up alongside Dusk, “I have heard of the anthros before but never seen any.”

“Well Matt,” Dusk says “we live in small settlements around the world and usually keep to ourselves, well some of us, others like to cause trouble and start fights. Anyways my people sent me here to New Warens when we heard about the trouble brewing, and if anything should happen here, it would surely affect people everywhere. So I came to speak with your leader, as Master Devon, he told me of what was happening and I wanted to help. This was a few days ago, but on my way out of the city, since I was in this form to not raise alarms, that merchant caught me and well you know the rest.”

“That is quite the story Dusk,” I say, “I am glad to have all the help I can get. So you know all about me and what is going on?” Dusk just nods, “Ok then, well you alluded to the fact you have another form, would you like to change into it?”

“That would be great, I was waiting till we were a good way out of the city” Dusk says, stopping. Then it happened, he started changing, getting taller, and moving back onto his hind legs as his body and alter to be more human-like. The change only took a few minutes, and when he was done, he looked a little more human, well above the waist, his torso and arms were human, muscular and developed and he had human hands. His face became less equine as his muzzle shrank slightly, so above the waist he had a human torso, arms, and hands, just covered in his grey hair, and his face was a smaller version of his horses. But everything below the waist was still equine, and the thing that both I and Matt were staring at was his horse dick. It was black and hung down low over his huge balls, it was hard not to notice it and once Dusk was done changing he saw what we were looking at.

“Like what you see,” he asked thrusting his hips at us, making his large cock jump.

“It’s so big” was all Matt could say as he moved closer, “I have never seen one that big before.”

“Thanks, little one,” Dusk says kneeling down and patting Matt on the head, while he still eyes up the monster pole in front of him, “now we should get going, it will be getting dark sooner than we think and we should be thinking about a place to set up camp.” Before we start out I see Dusk whisper to Matt, who smiles big and nods his head fast, before turning around. The young colt teen then picks Matt up and places the giddy child on his shoulders. Matt can only giggle as we start out, he now has a perfect view of the dunes from his perch on Dusks shoulders.

The path we found toward the oasis was an old worn cobblestone road, much in need of repair. But it was easy going, and at least for me, the company is very pleasant. I mean a skimpily clothed preteen and a well-muscled and well-endowed colt anthro, who wouldn’t be happy with that. I slowed down a bit, making the excuse of checking something in my pack, letting the two of them get a few steps ahead. Now I have the perfect view, I can stare at Dusk’s toned perky ass as he walks and it shakes side to side and looking up his strong back, Matt’s bubbly butt looks rounder with him sitting on the colt’s shoulders. But soon enough Dusk’s warning was coming true, the sky was darkening as the sun made its slow descent from the sky.

“We should find a nice place to make camp for the night” Dusk says as he turns to me, then turning to scan the desert before pointing to something “that should do, what do you think Jake?” I look where he is pointing and see what looks like a small building, but in ruins.

“What is that,” I ask Dusk.

“Must be an old way station,” he says as we near it, “a kind of rest stop for traders coming and going from the city.”

“Sounds good, let's check it out,” I say with a smile as we make for the ruined structure.

We arrive at the old building and give it a quick once over, looks pretty good, still standing, not missing any huge pieces of walls or anything, this could make a great place to spend the night. Dusk helps Matt off his shoulders, and the poor boy is almost asleep on his feet, I take his small hand and start to lead him inside but Dusk stops us.

“Just a moment guys,” he says putting his hands together as he chants a few words. I get that feeling again, magic is happening, Dusk must be able to cast spells, now that is going to come in handy. When he finishes chanting he thrusts his hands towards the building, and for a split second, I see a flash of light. Once he lowers his hands he turns to us again, “it is ok to go in, I just had to check and make sure it was empty.”

“What was that,” I say a little curious, “what spell did you cast?”

“It was a simple one to detect life,” he says picking up Matt who is now fast asleep, “helps when entering unfamiliar areas to make sure nothing is lying in wait for us.” I can’t argue with that.

As we enter the building, we see that it is pretty much intact, so not really a ruin, just abandoned, and from the dust, it was a long time ago. I follow Dusk into another room, and we find what was once a sleeping room, he lays Matt down on one of the beds that is still in one piece before turning to me.

“I will take the first watch, ok,” he says smiling, “get some rest, I will wake you when it is your turn, we can just let Matt sleep, he is just too cute to wake up.” I had to agree with that as I looked over at the youngest member of our party, who had now curled up and was sucking his thumb in the most adorable way. I pick another bed this is in ok condition and curl up, and almost immediately I am out, I must have been more tired than I thought.

I must have rolled out of bed, because the next thing I know I am awake and on the floor, damn it, I hate when that happens. I look around and it is still dark, and I have no idea what time it is, but Dusk didn’t come to wake me so it must still be his shift. I get up, stretch and can’t resist checking on Matt, but to my surprise, he is gone. Now when I saw his bed empty my body filled with a little bit of panic, and a lot of worries, but I then calmed when I remember that Dusk is keeping guard and he wouldn’t let anything happy to little Matt. Well, I am up now, I should find Dusk and take over, I bet he is getting tired.

I head out of the little sleeping room and into what was once the main area of this waystation, but no sign of Dusk or Matt, at least not yet. As I walk around I hear something, it is quiet and I have no idea what it is, I following it to a set of stairs that lead to the roof. Climbing slowly I reach an open door that leads outside, and peeking out I see what has become of my companions. There on the roof of this old building is Dusk, bent over with his hands on the small wall on the roof, and Matt is behind him, eagerly rimming the colt’s puckered hole.

I can only watch in stunned silence as the young preteen goes to town on the hole of the muscular colt teen, who can only moan at the feelings. Looking to Matt I can see that the little preteen is nude, his tight clothes from earlier tossed aside so he can frisk his hard little nail. I peer beyond Matt and can see Dusk’s cock is fully engorged, and boy is it huge. From my perspective it looks at least ten inches, maybe more and his huge balls are just swinging free beneath as he starts to thrust his ass back, trying to get as much of Matt’s tongue as possible. Looking close I watch as a large drop of precum bubbles forth from Dusk’s large cock and drops to the floor beneath, but it remains connected to his dickhead, the result is a long thick strand of precum between the horse teen and the ground. I watch intently as Matt pulls away from the hole he had been working on, he takes a deep breath and smiles before moving between Dusk’s powerful legs and latching onto the head of his huge cock.

Dusk lets out a long, deep moan as his cock slides slowly past Matt’s lips, and a few inches enter his throat. Matt, having most likely done this before, starts to bob his head back and forth on the monster dick, earning more moans and grunts for his lover. With one hand he reaches up and gives the large, now drawn up balls, a firm squeeze and with is other he is still jerking off with purpose. Dusk’s hips start to thrust slightly, trying to get more of his long cock deeper into Matt’s tight throat as he moans and mumbles incoherently. I can tell both of them are getting close, but Dusk is the first one to cum, with a long deep moan he grunts and unloads right into Matt’s mouth. The young boy does his best to swallow all he can, but some leaks out of the corners of his mouth, and the dick slips out and the rest of Dusk’s load coats the child. But being covered in horse cum seems to turn Matt on, even more, he starts jerking his cock even faster, and with some stifled squeaks and grunts, his whole body stiffens as his cock spasms and shakes. After a few minutes of just enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms, the two lovers begin to move, looking deep into each other’s eyes and smiling.

“That...was...amazing,” Dusk manages to get out between pants as he relaxes.

“Yeah it was,” Matt says as he plays with some of the cum on his body, “I have never seen anyone cum so much.’”

“I have never had anyone eat me out that well before,” Dusk compliments the boy, “you are quite skilled.”

“Thanks,” Matt says as he blushes which can be seen even though all the cum, “do you think Jake will like it.” What now? They are talking about me, well Matt is, this is getting more interesting.

“I am sure he will love it,” Dusk says “with that skilled tongue along, I am sure you can win him.”

“Yay,” Matt says happily as he pulls a towel from his pack and starts to clean up, “I really like him and I hope he likes me. I also have something I want to give him, but it is a secret.”

“Well whatever you do he will love it,” Dusk tells him “just like I did,” they both laugh a bit, “now we should get back down before he walks up and comes looking for us.” Matt nods, and I am already sneaking back down and heading back to my bed. Wow, that was quite the show, and Matt has a thing for me, he is just so adorable how could I say no. But I will pretend like I saw nothing and let him tell me when he is ready. I make it back down to the bed and wait, and not a few minutes later they enter, Matt quietly climbs into his bed and drifts off quickly, and Dusk comes to wake me.

“Jake,” he says shaking my shoulder, “it’s your turn for watch, just be careful out there.” I fake yawning and a groggy response before stretching. I take my things and head out to stand guard for the last few hours of the night, my mind still reeling from the sight I witnessed and the new info I have. But the hours pass quickly and soon it is daybreak, I head back to wake my companions, only to find them both away and ready to go. With a nod and some more stretching, we head back to the path and on our way to the oasis.


End file.
